Amber's Promise
by theblindwriter95
Summary: *Takes place after 'The Curse of Princess Ivy'. After Sofia gets severely beaten after a Flying Derby race by a rival team, Amber vows to protect her step sister no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Amber's Promise

Summary: After Sofia gets severely beaten after a Flying Derby race by a rival team, Amber vows to protect her step sister no matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First.

Author's Note: This takes place midway season Two so probably after Princess Ivy's debut. And this my first time doing angst so I'm hoping on not messing up.

Chapter One

Royal Prep Academy had won another Flying Derby race as the crowd went wild, cheering the winners' names as loudly as they could.

It was a clear and sunny day as it sometimes was for a Flying Derby race.

Princess Sofia and Prince James of Echancia, considered to be the best flyers in Royal Prep's history of Flying Derby racers, congratulated each other with high fives and patted their horses' heads before going their separate ways.

Sofia, her heart pure and true as a proper princess should be, wanted to make amends with the rival team she and her step brother had beaten during the race.

She was, unfortunately, unaware of the consequence that would follow for her generous action.

...

Princess Amber of Enchancia was worried. It wasn't a lost shoe or tiara that had her worried. Surprisingly, it was her step sister Sofia that had her worried.

She wasn't sure if she had dreamt it or not but the thought of an evil princess out for revenge, Sofia being angry with her for taking her amulet, and Princess Rapunzel appearing out of nowhere had Amber appreciate her step sister much more than what she had before.

It was true that at first, Amber had been jealous of Sofia, trying to do everything that she could to ruin her step sister's special night.

Now she had changed. Through spoiled rotten to the core, Amber cared about her family and was nicer to everyone. Especially Sofia.

Twenty minutes passed and Amber grew extremely worried. Sofia was never late after making amends with someone. Whether it be a witch or Cedric the sorcerer, the little brunette princess only took five minutes to make amends, not twenty.

Amber walked away from the crowd, her parents, and James to find Sofia, only to see Sofia's riding helmet on the ground and covered in dirty footprints.

Amber picked up the helmet as she followed some footprints which led her to the stables.

She sniffed the air. It was a foul stench that replaced the familiar smells of freshly cut hay, carrots, and apples.

It was the smell of blood.

"P-Please! S-Stop!" Amber heard a voice sob while a group of boys laughed.

The sobbing voice was familiar to Amber as night and day. The voice was Sofia's.

Amber, dropping Sofia's helmet, angrily marched up to the boys while Sofia was on the ground, gagging up a mix of vomit and blood on the dirt.

"Whatever you're doing to my sister, it has to stop!" Amber shouted, causing the boys to laugh harder.

"No way!" The leader of the boys- Felix- exclaimed as he kicked Sofia's back, causing the little princess to scream in pain before returning to gag on the ground. "This is what she gets for trying to make amends with us."

"She was only doing it to be nice! My brother told me that she felt bad for you guys losing the race!" Amber yelled. If she wasn't a princess, Amber would've hit Felix and his gang square in the face.

The thought that Sofia had been alone in the stables with these boys for who knew how long made it unbearable for Amber to stand any longer.

"My friends and I are not fans of making amends dear princess. Your pathetic sister should've known that from the beginning," Felix hissed, turning to what Amber hoped wasn't his friends. "Maxwell, get our horses! Calvin, Samuel, Gabriel, and Dexter! Make sure to tell the other boys around school tomorrow. I'm sure they'd be interested in hearing on how we made Princess Sofia of Enchancia weak and afraid."

The boys did as they were told while Felix had left the scene chuckling.

"Amber! Go get Mom and-" Sofia tried to speak but felt short of breath and pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

"Sofia, try to grab my hand. I'll get us to Mother and Daddy," Amber instructed as Sofia weakly grabbed her hand.

Tears were filling Amber's eyes as she looked at Sofia. Her auburn curls were a mess, her riding clothes were torn, and her body was barely unrecognizable with scratches and one of her arms bend at a strange angle.

"Mother! Daddy!" Amber yelled when she and Sofia reached their parents.

"My baby!" Queen Miranda screamed, scooping up Sofia in her arms as she started to sob loudly, having the entire crowd wonder what had happened to shook up the benevolent queen of Enchancia.

"Amber," King Roland the second demanded even though he could clearly see it in his only daughter's eyes that she was already beginning to feel shaken up. "Do you know who did this?"

"A group of boys from a rival team," Amber responded. She felt sick to her stomach but didn't show it to her father who had decided to get the coachman and have him take the royal family of Enchancia back to their castle.

...

Amber knew James felt guilty when the twins were alone in the castle gardens after a dinner of silence.

Their parents had made it beneficial for them both to miss school the next day as the king and queen of Enchancia knew that they were affected by Sofia being severely beaten, especially Amber.

"I just can't believe some people would do something cruel just because one person was trying to be kind to them," James said, lifting his arms in frustration.

James' anger was something that Amber hadn't gotten over yet as well as Sofia's cries before her stepmother had pulled her away from the scene of two servants trying to scrub off the dry blood off Sofia's body with wet sponges.

"I know, James, I know," Amber sniffed as tears were beginning to fill her eyes for the second time that day.

"Don't cry, Amber," James tried to comfort his sister with silly faces that had cheered her up when they were four, only for Amber to push him away.

"I can't help it! Sofia must be sacred right now and it's all our fault that we left her alone!"

"You know what Mom and Dad told us, Amber. They told us to wait until tomorrow to see her when she's resting."

Amber didn't say much after her brother was finished as her mind was focused on Sofia.

And since her step sister was on her mind, it was going to be very difficult for her to get to any sleep when she would be required to get some later in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _"Sofia? Where are you? Sofia!" Amber called out in the horse stable._

 _She heard a sob from the near end of the stable where Sofia laid on the ground, covered in her own blood._

 _Amber walked over to Sofia's side and grabbed her hand._

 _"That's it Amber! Protect your sister. Dare to risk it all!" A female voice cheered as a young woman of eighteen appeared at Amber's left side._

 _"Don't you dare princess! Leave your pathetic sister alone to die in her own blood!" Felix yelled who appeared at Amber's right side._

 _The little blonde princess looked around. She wanted to protect her sister but wanted to leave. However, if she left, she would be granting Felix's wish and Sofia would die._

 _"I can't choose!" Amber screamed as Felix laughed._

 _"You're pathetic!" He spat as he left Amber at Sofia's side._

 _"Good choice Amber!" The young woman of eighteen cheered, giving the little blonde princess a wink before disappearing._

 _"Sofia? I'm here. It's okay!" Amber looked at Sofia who laid still in her own blood._

 _She pushed Sofia's bangs out of her face and patted her forehead._

 _"Amber? Do you see what I see?" Sofia asked weakly as she took a labored breath._

 _"What do you see, Sofia?"_

 _"A light. It's sparkling like the star on our Wassailia tree."_

 _"Stay away from the light, Sofia. You have to stay here," Amber begged but it was too late as Sofia took her final breath, dying in Amber's arms._

 _Amber screamed._

...

Amber breathed heavily as tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Sofia!" She yelled as the door to her room burst open while the king and queen walked to her bedside.

"Amber, is everything alright?" Miranda asked gently, sensing that her step daughter needed comfort more than anything.

"Sofia! I have to see her! I have to make sure she's okay!" Amber shouted, nearly running out of the room as her father gently grabbed her arm.

"Hold on Amber. It's early in the morning. Sofia needs rest and so do you." Roland patted his daughter's hair, putting an arm around her waist as Miranda looked at him.

She knew he was stressed but the dark bags under his eyes concluded that he was emotionally stressed. She could see it in his eyes that her husband was angry for what happened to Sofia and how none of them couldn't prevented it from happening.

"Rollie," Miranda began, taking a breath as she looked at her stepdaughter who tried to break free from her father's grasp. "you look like you need some rest. I'll stay here with Amber."

"Miranda, she's my daughter. I have to be there for her," Roland protested, holding on to Amber's waist.

"Not when you're stressed Roland!" Miranda snapped at her husband before putting her hands to her lips.

Snapping at her husband while in front of the children wasn't something she had planned when Miranda had gotten married to Roland but with her daughter severely beaten and her eyes red from sobbing privately in the early evening hours had proven to the queen of Enchancia that she, like her husband, was stressed except it was a different kind of stress.

She was motherly stressed as any mother would be when their child's life was at stake.

Roland blinked, taking his wife's rather unusual (for him and her anyway) response as he grasped his arm away from Amber's waist, leaving stepmother and stepdaughter alone in the dark.

Amber looked up at Miranda as tears filled her eyes. "Mother, why are some children cruel?"

Miranda hugged Amber close to her, stroking her hair. "Well, Amber, some are jealous of other children for their talents or they want the best of everything or all they want is a friend but are too scared, forcing them to be cruel."

"I'm sometimes jealous of Sofia, but I would never do anything to hurt-" Amber stopped speaking as she sobbed, her stepmother's words being all too real for her to shake off as a couple of words being told to her.

She was jealous of her stepsister at times but never had the heart to hurt Sofia. Sofia was the joy that brought life to her heart, having Amber be more considerate for others and the people around her.

"Amber, I know you're worried about Sofia but she's going to be fine and she's going fight this. No matter what stands in her way," Miranda muttered gently to her stepdaughter, trying her best to fix Amber's emotional state.

Seeing Amber quiet and still after minutes of sobbing left Miranda to sigh in peace. Still, she stay with Amber for the rest of the night just in case her stepdaughter's emotions were running high again.

...

Doctors were the only people Amber saw coming in and out of Sofia's room during the morning hours after breakfast.

She noticed that a lot of them carried bandages while some carried paper, a tin of ink, and a writing pen.

She took a small peek at Sofia's room (since the door was carelessly left open by a doctor that was new) and saw doctors surround her stepsister like a pack of wolves.

"Poor child," Amber heard one say about Sofia with a bit of sympathy.

"We know, Lydia, we know. We all feel horrible for the youngest princess of Enchancia, but we can't show our emotions while in front of her," Amber heard a male doctor say to Lydia, his voice soft and smooth, almost like butter or a fluffy pillow.

"Princess Amber! You know better than to seek peeks at people's work. I expected this from your brother but from you is quite shocking," Amber heard Baileywick say, having the little blonde princess turn away from Sofia's bedroom in order face him.

"Baileywick! You don't-" Amber began to protest, only to see the castle steward wave a gentle finger at her.

"I understand that you're concerned over your stepsister's well-being, Princess Amber as I am myself for Princess Sofia's health. However, children, whether they're a royal or a noble, mustn't interfere with the work of adults because they can distract them from attaining the issue at hand. Do you understand?"

Amber nodded as she looked at the steward's eyes. She noticed that they were tired like her care maid's eyes were when she was woken up earlier in the day so she could get ready and eat breakfast.

It appeared to the little blonde princess that even the castle staff were stressing themselves out over what had happened to Sofia to the point where they got a few hours or very little sleep.

Amber curtsied to Baileywick as a farewell before taking a walk outside to the castle gardens.

The castle gardens often helped the little blonde princess in times of stress as the smell of the flowers helped her relax and breathe.

Unfortunately, some of the flowers reminded Amber of Sofia who loved bright ones and roses. And if things couldn't any get worse for her, James was in the garden as well, picking the flowers that Sofia loved off their stems and putting them in a basket.

Amber would've yelled at her brother or screamed at the top of her lungs for his action but decided against it, knowing that flowers could heal and regrow. She also knew that James felt guilty as during the evening in the garden after her outburst, he repeated for what she thought was seven hundred or more times that he thought it was his fault for Sofia's pain because he didn't stay with the little brunette princess when she tried to make amends with the boys who could have beaten her to death had Amber not been there to rescue her.

The little blonde princess knew that it wasn't James' fault or their parents or even Sofia's. She knew that it was the fault of Felix and his gang as her lessons at Royal Prep had taught her to always be kind to others and show to respect each other, not gang up on one person just because their kindness is not interesting to you.

That made Amber angry as she thought of how Felix and his gang didn't have the slight respect for anyone when it came to proper etiquette or manners.

In fact, if they somehow came to the castle, everything on being proper would escape from Amber, allowing her to show them how protective she could be by smacking them on the ground.

Of course, she would imagine it as she knew that they would only come to the castle to mock Sofia's pain which she never deserved to have in the first place.

"Amber? You okay? You keep staring at the flowers as if you were the ruler of them all," James asked with a laugh, noticing his sister's still movement.

Amber turned around and faced her brother, giving him an unexpected hug. For the first time since the flying derby race from the day before, she heard him laugh and joke around which would normally annoy her to no end but it was what she needed to get away from the depression and anger she felt whenever Sofia came to her mind.

"Thank you James for caring about Sofia and me," Amber muttered as the prince of Enchancia gave her a small glance.

"You're welcome, Amber. You two are my sisters and as a future ruler, I have to care about everyone."

"James, do you think Sofia is going to be okay once she heals?"

Amber didn't get an answer from her brother as he stared at the ground, telling her that if Sofia healed, it wouldn't be good.

The little blonde princess sighed as her turn to see Sofia in the evening, when her father and stepmother allowed it, was going to be more difficult than what she thought it was going to be.

...

Amber, dressed in her nightgown, went inside Sofia's room where she heard Sofia moan in frustration.

"Sofia is in too much pain to speak," Roland had told her and James when he and Miranda had gathered the blonde twins for a family meeting after another silent dinner. "You can still speak to her but you will only hear her moan and nothing else unless she starts crying."

The twins had nodded as Amber went first, mainly because James was terrified of upsetting Sofia.

"Hi Sofia!" Amber greeted warmly, sitting beside her stepsister's bed as Sofia moaned happily.

Sofia, to Amber, looked horrible. Her body was wrapped in many bandages while her one arm was in a sling. Her auburn curls were all over the place and her face was red.

 _Is it hot in here?_ Amber thought, feeling heat on her skin before looking at Sofia again. _Poor Sofia. How can she stand it in here?_

Sofia moaned twice, signaling Amber that she was scared.

"Why are you scared, Sofia?" Amber asked, watching the little brunette princess use her unbandaged hand to wave in the air before being on the ground and turn into a fist.

The little blonde princess then realized that Sofia was scared to be in the Flying Derby again once she healed because she didn't want to get hurt again, especially by a team she would race against.

"You won't get hurt again. I-I p-promise." Amber felt her voice break as Sofia gave her a low moan. "Y-You can't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, Sofia. It wasn't your fault."

Sofia moaned once more before tears began to fall from her eyes and on to her face as she felt Amber grab her hand.

"Sofia, listen to me. What happened after the race wasn't your fault or mine or even James'. When you heal, race. Race like you never had before," Amber encouraged as Sofia looked at her wide eyed, causing the oldest princess to sigh in despair.

She tried not to pressure Sofia anymore about racing or Flying Derby, instead the two sisters (rather Amber) talked about what when on in the castle with Sofia moaning happily.

"Amber, Dad wanted me to tell you that your time is up." James greeted when he walked into the room an hour later as he looked at Sofia. "How is she?"

"Happy mostly," Amber whispered in her brother's ear. "Just don't talk to her about racing or Flying Derby, it's scaring her to death."

James nodded. "Got it." He frowned as he looked at Sofia who moaned happily. "If only our sister wasn't in pain, she could talk to us about what happened after the race."

"I understand, James," Amber said as she felt tears in her eyes.

She couldn't cry in front of Sofia. It felt wrong to do so when the little brunette princess was hurting and couldn't do anything to stop it.

Amber excused herself out of Sofia's room and walked to her room, her eyes filling with more tears at each step.

In her room, the little blonde princess collapsed in her bed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly before putting it towards her face.

"I promise to protect you, Sofia. No matter what. I don't want you to hurt anymore because it's hurting me," Amber sobbed in the pillow, thinking of the event that took place between her and Sofia before falling asleep hurt and upset.

* * *

Note: I'm in my second year of college right now so it may be a while before I update on any of my stories. Just letting you know in case you're wondering about certain stores and why they're not updated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Amber and James sighed as they went in the carriage to go back to Royal Prep.

Amber's stomach did flip flops as the castle became further and further away from her eyesight. Her heart was heavy with depression and concern ever since the early morning hours where the entire royal family had been woken up by Sofia's screams of terror.

The little blonde princess never knew how terrified Sofia was until seeing her nearly kick the king when he held her in the air to smooth her.

Amber knew the little brunette princess would be afraid of boys after what happened to her, but never thought it would be men too.

She sighed as the carriage landed at Royal Prep where princes and princesses gathered around her and James, asking many questions. Most of them were about Sofia's condition.

The blonde twins forced smiles on their faces as they answered questions until a prince asked about Flying Derby, leaving James to frown.

"After everything that has happened, I'm not if I or Sofia are ready to fly again. Don't get me wrong, we like being on the team and we both have special bonds with our horses that no one could ever break but it's going to take time for Sofia to trust a prince that isn't me again before she could spread her wings and soar into the blue. We're not letting the team down or you down, we just need time to heal. For me and Amber, it's emotionally while for Sofia, it's physically and emotionally. We hope you understand," James told the crowd before dropping to his knees and sobbed, releasing the emotional guilt that was eating him up inside.

Normally the princes at Royal Prep would snicker and point at a prince that was sobbing on school grounds but they all considered Sofia to be an angel. Whether they were on the team or not, each prince (even Hugo) had been apart of Sofia's generous nature from plans of teamwork to even a simple conversation.

The princes often called Sofia Joy behind her back in a friendly manner as it was just the way she was to them. A joyful princess.

Hearing James and Amber talk her condition made the princes furious. A lot of the princes (except for the shy ones like Desmond) took out their anger with fencing, stabbing stuffed princes in the chest.

If violence was tolerated at Royal Prep, the most aggressive princes would've already stabbed Sofia's attackers to death after the three fairies had a mid discussion of what had happened to the little brunette princess.

Seeing James calm after minutes of sobbing sent the princes to the front halls of the school as the princesses stayed behind.

Amber watched the princes leave as she turned to comfort Vivian who was an emotional wreck.

"Sofia will be okay, Vivian. You'll see," Amber told the raven-haired princess who could only sob in response.

The little blonde princess looked at her brother being comforted by Princess Maya and laughed silently as she knew that he really wanted Princess Penny of Brillancia to comfort him but the golden-haired princess was on vacation with family for two weeks so Maya would be sort of a replacement until the blind princess came back.

Amber sighed as the school bell rang. She didn't want to go in her classes and see an empty chair where Sofia would normally sit but she had no choice. After all, her lessons were supposed to help her in the future if she wanted to be queen.

Taking a breath, the little blonde princess held her head up high as she walked in the school building, going to Sorcery class which was a favorite of Sofia's from the first magic test.

...

"Mother and Father gave me this beautiful bracelet yesterday and I can't wait show to you two tomorrow," Hildegard bragged, causing Amber to sigh.

It was lunchtime for the children of Royal Prep and Amber didn't feel like eating as her nerves had taken over.

She normally enjoyed her friends talk about expensive jewels, gowns or whatever else but Amber couldn't talk about pleasure with Sofia in her mind, alone and possibly scared.

"Can you stop talking about yourself, Hildegard!?" Amber snapped as she realized that was what she used to be before Sofia came and still was to some degree.

"I understand you're concerned about Sofia, Amber but snapping at me is not getting you anywhere so you might as well face the music. What happened to Sofia is driving you insane," Hildegard told Amber who sighed in frustration while Cleo watched in horror, sensing an argument between the two princesses happening in the minutes ahead.

"At least I have a caring heart! Sure I'm self centered at times, but I care about my family!" Amber yelled, getting up from the table as she grabbed her tray. "By the way, Hildegard, when was the last time you talk about your big sister Erica to me and Cleo?"

Hildegard struggled to speak before cursing herself. It had been months since Erica's name was a top subject, proving Amber's point of her not caring about others but herself.

Amber left the two princesses in a huff, walking over to James' table where he and Zandar were in the middle of having a burping contest.

Pushing the disgusting noises aside, Amber took an apple off her tray. She took a bite before setting the fruit down and clutching her stomach.

"Boom goes the cannon!" James exclaimed to Zandar, giving the boy a thumbs up before hearing a low moan from Amber who he didn't even know was at his table until hearing her moan.

The little blonde prince looked at his twin, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Amber, is something wrong?" He asked as his sister's moaning didn't sound faked for attention purposes like he had seen Amber do in the past.

"My mind hurts and so does my stomach," Amber replied, clutching her stomach, trying not to throw up her breakfast in the room for everyone to see.

James got up from his seat, grabbing Amber's hand. "Come on. I'll take you to Nurse McIntyre. She'll tell us what's wrong with you."

The little blonde prince dashed through tables of students while knowing that he was breaking the no running in the halls or lunchroom rule which wasn't his top priority at the moment.

One sister at home and in pain was bad enough for James but Amber's moaning and the clutching of her stomach while at school made it even worse for the little blonde prince and his conflicting emotions to handle on his own.

...

"Good afternoon, Prince James. How can I be of service?" Nurse Polly McIntyre greeted warmly with a smile when the little blonde prince and Amber arrived at the nurse's office.

"It's Amber," James explained, holding his sister's hand as Amber tried desperately to hold her breakfast in her stomach. "She says that her stomach and head are hurting."

Nurse McIntyre held out a chipboard in her hands. "Did anything trigger her stomach and head to start hurting?"

"I don't know," James admitted, taking a breath. "I've just been so worried for my sister Sofia that I almost forgot about Amber until she started moaning."

At the mention of Sofia's name, Amber went down on the floor and puked. She stood up minutes later with bits of digested blueberry pancakes on her face.

"Wheelchair," the little blonde princess muttered. "James, help Sofia in her wheelchair."

"Wheelchair?!" James looked at Amber, confused. "Amber, Sofia is still in bandages! She can't possibly be in a wheelchair right now."

"No. Our sister is not in bandages, James. She's waiting for you to help her in her wheelchair because Felix had broken her spine when he kicked her, making her no longer being able to walk," Amber argued, pointing to an empty space in Nurse McIntyre's office where she imagined Sofia and a wheelchair sitting.

Nurse McIntyre wrote some notes on her clipboard. "Prince James, you told me that you were worried about Sofia, correct?"

"Of course," James replied as a sudden realization of why Amber was acting the way she was had hit him like an ocean wave." Amber can't... She has never been this worried over... " The little blonde prince put his hands in his face before going into hysterics.

One sister was in pain while the other was now stressing herself out and going insane.

What was a prince to do?

...

Amber felt herself being carried by thin arms and laid in bed as her stepmother's voice rang swiftly in the air.

"First Sofia, now you. Amber, why would you stress yourself out to where you get sick? I know you're worried for Sofia as am I, your father, Baileywick, and even Cedric who just today created a magical doll to help us translate Sofia's moaning but..." Amber heard Miranda's voice break. "I wish we could just recreate the events before Sofia was severely beaten. I really do."

Amber felt horrible and angry at herself as she heard Miranda sob with lots of deplore.

Out of all the things she could've done to relieve herself of the stress she had due to Sofia, she didn't do anything.

The little blonde princess had let herself become sick. If only she had kept her mouth shut when Hildegard told her that Sofia's condition and her worrying about it made her insane.

Amber hoped that she would get well by the next day so the little blonde princess could go to Cedric's workshop (which she normally dreaded) and ask for a spell for getting rid of stress.

If he couldn't find a spell for getting rid of stress then Amber had another plan for Cedric that he would (hopefully) agree with.

She wasn't sure what the plan was at the moment as she closed her eyes to rest, but knew that it was something that she couldn't do on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Amber! Wake up!" James' tired voice called as Amber sat up and rubbed her eyes. Whatever was the reason that her twin had woken her up must've been terrible as he sounded like he barely got any sleep at all.

"James? What's wrong?" The little blonde princess asked sleepily, throwing her covers off of her.

"Sofia needs you," James explained as he yawned before excusing himself, knowing how much Amber hated it when he was improper.

"Why me?" Amber asked, concerned as she wondered what was wrong.

"She keeps screaming your name. She doesn't want you to leave her alone," James helped his twin out of bed and held her hand. "I tried to tell Sofia to sleep and she listened for about ten minutes before she starting screaming again."

Amber sighed, not because she was annoyed but because she felt horrible of what James described to her.

She couldn't stand to see or heard Sofia suffering. She heard from the castle staff that the little brunette princess had cried when the doctors took off her bandages for the first time.

If only Amber had been there to wipe Sofia's tears away, the little brunette princess wouldn't have suffered as much.

When James and Amber got to Sofia's room, the youngest princess of Enchancia moaned happily.

"Amber! I'm so glad you're here!" The magical doll that Cedric had made translated, creeping the little blonde princess out as its voice had an eerie resemblance to Sofia's.

"Hello Sofia. You can sleep now. I promise I won't leave your side," Amber informed Sofia who moaned happily.

"Thank you! I love you Amber!" the considered creepy magical doll translated as Amber felt tears in her eyes.

Sofia was banged up and suffering, yet thanks to the magical doll, had told the little blonde princess that she loved her.

"I'm going back to bed," James told Amber as she sat beside Sofia's bedside. "Maybe now I can sleep without hearing screams in my head."

Amber chuckled. "Good luck," she told her twin with a smile.

Once James had left the room, Amber held a sleeping Sofia's hand as memories of the girl came to her mind.

 _"I'm so glad we're going to be sisters!"_

 _"Oh Amber! Lighten up! A little rain never hurt anybody."_

 _"Isn't this fun, Amber? Me, you, and these tubes of strawberry and chocolate ice cream? Our stomachs may hurt but we'll have fun! I promise."_

Amber started to sob as her memories of Sofia concluded. It just wasn't fair for her stepsister to suffer all because of a bunch of boys!

If Amber had a magic wand, she could heal Sofia and the little brunette princess could be having a life but knew that her father and stepmother wanted things to take its course and that included the bandages which wouldn't be off for another week unless it was drenched in Sofia's blood.

Amber looked over at Sofia who was sleeping soundly. She really didn't want to leave her step sister alone, afraid that she would start screaming again but the little blonde princess had no choice.

It was a Saturday and while she normally would've been busy, this time Sofia was on her mind as she tip toed out of Sofia's room and hoped that Cedric wouldn't be busy.

…

In his workshop, Cedric the sorcerer grumbled bitterly to himself as he mixed a potion, only for it to explode in his face. The sorcerer looked around, almost expecting his apprentice to say "try again Mr. Cedric! I know you can do it" and for her to clean up the spill as he tried again before he sighed, knowing where his apprentice truly was.

The man wouldn't admit it but he cared for his apprentice and if he was allowed to, would've killed the boys that had hurt Sofia and made her suffer.

A knock at the door was made as the sorcerer's thoughts were interrupted, forcing him to answer the door.

"Yes! Yes! What is it?" He barked before looking down at his unexpected visitor and sighed. "Come on in Princess Amber."

"Thank you Cedric." Amber walked to Cedric's workshop table and began flipping pages though his spell book. " I need your help with something."

"I suppose it involves Princess Sofia in someway?" Cedric asked the little blonde princess bitterly.

"How did you-" Amber began to ask as an annoyed Cedric sighed in distress.

"Everyone in the kingdom of Enchancia is worry about the princess." He pointed a finger to himself. "Myself included."

Amber chuckled. "Never thought Cedric the grump could be concerned about anyone."

"Nice try Princess Amber but like you and your rowdy brother James, your sister is still pesky to my nerves," Cedric told the girl, trying his best to not let his true feelings for the little brunette princess show.

"What I need from you Cedric, is a curse spell." Amber flipped through the spell book, analyzing each page until she found what she wanted. "A spell that would have someone to see through the eyes of another."

"That could be arranged Princess Amber but who would you want to curse?" Cedric asked even though by the look in her eyes, he knew who she wanted to curse.

Amber smiled wickedly as she put her hands to her chest. "Sofia's attackers. Especially Felix."

Before Cedric could even get ingredients or perform the curse spell, a ragged breath came through the air, having both the sorcerer and the little blonde princess turn around to see Baileywick out of breath.

"There you Princess Amber," Baileywick began, ignoring Cedric. "Your father requests you to come down to the dining hall. It's an emergency."

 _Sofia! No!_ Amber's face turned paler than both the steward and sorcerer had ever seen. An emergency lately meant Sofia to everyone in the royal family as the little blonde princess feared the worst.

Baileywick took Amber's hand as he had finally noticed Cedric before giving the man a sad smile. "Whatever you were about to do, Cedric, save it for a later day."

The sorcerer could nod as the steward left with the little blonde princess before Cedric turned to his bird.

"Wormy, why can't I just killed that Felix child?" The sorcerer asked the raven. "I could just end all of our misery right then and there."

Wormwood scoffed at his master as he shook his head.

"You're right. I'll end up hanged even if it was legal. Just imagine poor Princess Sofia's face! She would be devastated!" Cedric sighed as he looked at his desk. There stood the ruby heart the little brunette princess had made him during her first few days as his apprentice.

His apprentice had a heart of gold. Now that heart of gold was broken and so was the heart of the sorcerer.

...

"Hurry it up in there! We need to get Princess Sofia in that wagon! Look, I don't care if she's shaky! Just get her out of there now!"

Amber heard a doctor shout as she saw some of the castle staff rushing into Sofia's room.

The little blonde princess wondered what was wrong as she was about to ask Baileywick before the steward put a finger to her lips.

"Amber as you know there's been a emergency," Roland told the little blonde princess when she and Baileywick arrived to the dining room.

Amber nodded as she felt her stepmother's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Amber, Sofia had a seizure minutes after you left. We're not sure if she's having difficulty breathing as we won't know until we get to the village hospital," Miranda explained to her stepdaughter as Amber looked up at her in shock.

"Hospital?!" Amber felt tears in her eyes. "But Sofia can't be in a hospital! Daddy said that we have the best doctors around!"

Roland sighed. The look on his daughter's face made him feel with guilt. "I know I told you that Amber, but in situations like Sofia's, a hospital is needed. Without one, Sofia could die."

"Roland!" Miranda hissed as Amber started bawling at the thought that the little brunette princess could perish without a hospital.

"She's ten years old, Miranda! I think Amber's old enough to handle the subject of death!" Roland hissed back even though he was trying to keep calm for the shake of his daughter.

"Your majesties, Prince James is still asleep. Shall I keep him company until you get back?" Baileywick informed the couple with a concern glance towards Amber's direction.

"Of course Baileywick," Miranda told the steward with a small smile, unwrapping her arms from Amber's waist.

"Amber, stay here with Baileywick." Roland took his bawling daughter's hand as he knelt down to her level. "Your mother and I will inform you and James about Sofia when we get back."

"But I promised Sofia that I would be with her and protect her no matter what!" Amber protested through sobs as Roland ruffled her hair.

"Sometimes in life a promise has to be broken and I'm afraid your promise will have to be broken for awhile," Roland told Amber with a sad smile, knowing how much she had changed since Sofia's arrival.

Though it was difficult for her to do, Amber nodded. "Yes Daddy." She hugged her father who stood up and walked with his wife to the carriage that was waiting for them.

"Get dressed Princess Amber. Breakfast will be served in a few minutes," Baileywick told Amber with a small pat on the head as he left to supervise the kitchen staff.

Staring out the dining room window, Amber watched the carriage and the wagon leave the castle before she sighed as she hoped that Sofia was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sofia moaned in aggravation. Amber was gone! Why did she leave? Didn't she love her anymore? Did she ever love her at all or was that all a trick?

Sofia didn't know the answers to her own questions as she felt sweaty, unfamiliar hands touch one of her bandages.

"Get off of me! Mom! Dad! Amber! James! Mr. Cedric! Help!" Sofia would've screamed, had she not been bandaged up, forcing her to moan in frustration before tears filled her eyes.

It wasn't fair! She was trapped in a web that she didn't create, trying to break herself free, only to make things worse.

The little brunette princess was sick of being bandaged up as she hated the pain it caused as it teared at her bruised skin. What was even more horrible was that she couldn't move any part of her body except for her toes.

Wiggling her toes couldn't let Sofia tell her family about how she felt devastated for putting them through her pain or how upset she felt when they left her alone. Sofia thought that whoever's bright idea of wiggling for fun can burn into fiery ash as wiggling was absolutely no fun for her.

Tears spilled from her light blue eyes as Sofia felt the sweaty, unfamiliar hands tear apart her bandages. If only she could scream.

"Shhh! Don't cry dear princess. I know it must hurt terribly." A gentle voice told her but Sofia felt that the voice was a no good liar as it didn't know what she went through in the horse stables.

The gentle voice didn't know what it was like to bleed and gag as the boys Sofia tried to make friends with had laughed at her pain and cries like it was a game.

If only she hadn't been so stupid.

...

Amber paced in her room nervously as she twirled a lock of her hair. The little blonde princess had barely eaten anything during breakfast, her mind focused so much on Sofia that it differed from the meal of strawberries.

She saw James, on the other hand, enjoy his breakfast even after Baileywick told him about Sofia. Yet, she had seen the prince's eyes fill with shock and him clapping a hand to his forehead repeatedly until Baileywick told James to stop it.

The blonde twins knew Sofia's health was affecting themselves and their personalities, whether they would be willing to admit it or not.

Amber sighed. Sofia was possibly scared being in a hospital by herself with doctors looking at her and tearing at her bandages. The little blonde princess felt angry as she screamed out in frustration.

"It's not fair! Sofia shouldn't be suffering and scared! She should be herself and happy with a good heart!" Amber yelled as tears filled her eyes. "I shouldn't have left her side! I'm such a terrible sister!"

"Not to Sofia you aren't." Amber turned around to see James near her bed, holding a stuffed rabbit in his hands as she walked towards her bed.

"Give me back Gwen!" The little blonde pulled the rabbit away from her brother as she nuzzled it against her cheek before looking at her twin. "What do you mean James?"

"You saved her life! The old you would never do something like that unless it was in your benefit." James took Amber's free hand in his. "You've changed, Amber. In a good way."

"But I feel lousy!" Amber argued, pulling away from her brother's grip. "Half of the time Sofia's been scared and you saw how she kicked Daddy! Who knows what's happening to her right now?!"

"Amber, this is difficult for me as well. Do you know that I feel guilty for letting her go by herself and face Felix and the other boys alone?" James gave his sister a glance before resting his hands in his pockets. "My heart breaks everytime I think of Sofia being alone and without us by her side. Yes, she didn't deserve what had happened to her but she's fighting everyday just to have us, Mom and Dad, Baileywick, and even Cedric feel optimistic when none of us are feeling that way."

Tears spilled from Amber's eyes, sending James into alarm before feeling his sister's arms around him as Gwen dropped to the ground.

"I love you James! I love you!" She cried. "I love Sofia too. If only she was here so I tell her."

As much as the hug creeped him out, James couldn't let go. "I'm sure Sofia heard you loud and clear." Taking one hand of his pocket, he patted her hair like he often did when they were very little as Amber looked up at him.

"You mean it?" She asked with an insecurity in her voice.

"Would I lie to you?" James asked with a small grin as the twins parted from their hug.

Amber shrugged. "Maybe..." She looked around as her brother was smirking. "Hey! You tricked me!"

"Gotcha!" James shouted as he ran out of the room with a flaming Amber on his heels.

...

Miranda looked at her sleeping child as she pushed a lock of hair that wasn't covered in glue and wires out of Sofia's red and sweaty face.

Roland had left hours earlier to check on Amber and James while the queen of Enchancia stayed behind, her motherly instincts kicking into overdrive. Sofia had been terrified all day and it broke her heart to hear her little girl cry especially when the unfamiliar wires were placed on her head, making Sofia look even worse than when she had on the bandages which had to be stripped so they couldn't get in the way of the wires, revealing the many bruises on Sofia's once clear, rosy skin.

All the doctors that Miranda had seen tried to get Sofia calm. They all failed except for one. A man by the name of Dr. Harnell who was considered to be the hospital grump had a change of heart when he had seen Sofia and sung to her.

Miranda had to hide back a smile as she had seen Dr. Harnell's interaction with her daughter almost reminding her of the relationship Sofia had with their royal sorcerer back home.

"Queen Miranda, I'm Dr. Winter. I'm going to Sofia's doctor for the rest of the night. Are you in here?" A voice of a female around her early to mid twenties asked, getting the queen of Enchancia out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was just thinking," Miranda apologized as Dr. Winter gave her a small smile.

"It's okay, your majest-" Dr. Winter began as Miranda interrupted her.

"Please, call me Miranda. It's not that I don't like being called 'your majesty' I just prefer to be called that when my husband or another royal suitor is around."

"Well, Miranda, in the few months I've worked here, I've seen mothers like you before so don't apologize for thinking," Dr. Winter said as she walked over to Sofia's bedside. "I heard our patient was fussy today."

Miranda smiled at the young doctor, yet she was annoyed. If more one person accused her little girl of being fussy when she couldn't help it, the queen of Enchancia was going to rage and rage she shall.

Miranda watched Sofia whimper in her sleep as Dr. Winter put in an iv in her arm. If only she could hug her little girl and tell her it was going okay but Miranda didn't want to risk pulling out one of the wires that was connected to Sofia's scalp, forcing the concerned mother to stay in her place.

Dr. Winter shushed Sofia gently as she made her way towards the queen of Enchancia with a chipboard in her hands. "Poor kid. I don't know how you can handle this so well, Miranda."

Miranda smiled weakly. "Not as well as you might think Dr. Winter, but I try for the sake of my stepchildren."

"How are they handling it? I mean with Sofia's being attacked and everything else that has gone on?" Dr. Winter asked, watching Sofia as close as she could.

"Not well," Miranda admitted with a slight shaking in her voice. "My stepson James feels guilty for what happened to my daughter and as for my stepdaughter Amber, she's on a mix boat."

"A what?" Dr. Winter asked before realizing Miranda's words. "Oh! You mean mixed emotions."

"Exactly. One day, like her brother, Amber can feel guilty while the next day she feels hopeless or angry."

"She must really care for Sofia if Amber feels those emotions."

Miranda laughed slightly, giving Dr. Winter a tired but hopeful look. "I guess she does even more than what I give her credit for. Ever since the day after Sofia's welcome ball, Roland and I have noticed a few changes in Amber but we never questioned her about it, brushing it off as sibling bonding."

The queen and doctor stayed quiet for thirty minutes, barely sounding a word to each other before the sound of a soft voice caught them both off guard.

"Amber," the soft voice whispered as the familiarity of the voice surprised Miranda.

Her daughter couldn't be speaking with the pain she was in. The queen of Enchancia believed it to be impossible.

"Amber," Sofia's voice spoke again, now catching both Miranda and Dr. Winter in surprise.

"I could just be dreaming about this. Sofia is just moaning. She shouldn't be speaking yet. She just can't," Miranda told herself in denial as Dr. Winter's next few words proved her wrong.

"I'm afraid our patient is, Miranda. I'm afraid she's speaking before she was supposed to do so. And if Amber is involved in some way, it can't be good."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Amber, don't leave me!" Sofia's voice screamed as tears ran down her cheeks while Miranda watched in horror when her daughter began to shake violently.

"I think we found the cause of her seizure," Dr. Winter said to the horrified queen of Enchancia as she pushed a button. "Dr. Brady, it's Dr. Winter. Patient? Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Come quickly! No I don't want anything right now! Please just come!" The young doctor looked at Miranda apologetically with a small smile.

Minutes later Dr. Brady, a man that was years older than Dr. Winter, come into the room.

Sofia continued to scream out Amber's name and shake violently as Dr. Brady looked at the machine that was monitoring Sofia's brain wave activity.

"Dear God! This little girl's brain wave is going off the charts!" Dr. Brady exclaimed as he was given a look by the queen of Enchancia. He turned and bowed as an apology. "It seems like Princess Sofia is suffering from nightmares about Princess Amber leaving her alone, causing her to feel sleep deprived which in turn caused her seizure."

"So I have to bring my stepdaughter to the hospital just for Sofia to calm down?" Miranda asked in disbelief, wishing she had known about it sooner.

"I'm afraid it's the only way your-" Dr. Brady started.

"Miranda Dr. Brady. She likes to be called Miranda when she's not with her husband," Dr. Winter interrupted with a small chuckle escaping from her lips.

Dr. Brady cleared his throat. "Thank you Dr. Winter." He turned back to Miranda. "I'm afraid it's the only way, Miranda. If Princess Sofia gets any worse, she could suffer from brain damage or be in a coma."

"Are you kidding me?!" Miranda snapped, much to the surprise of both doctors. "Are you seriously telling me that my daughter will suffer from more consequences?! She's already been through enough as it is!"

The two doctors looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They could see it in their eyes that Miranda was concerned for Sofia's health and while they didn't blame her, they felt that it was unnecessary for her to snap at them for doing their job.

Soft sobbing came from Miranda's lips minutes later as Dr. Winter came towards her, wrapping her free arm around the queen's waist.

"I'll have one of the doctors contact King Roland and see if Princess Amber can be here in the morning," Dr. Brady whispered in Dr. Winter's ear. "Try to have a pleasant evening Dr. Winter." With his words finished, the older doctor had left Sofia's hospital room as Dr. Winter looked at Sofia who had just gone back to sleep.

The little girl looked miserable and the young doctor couldn't blame her. She had been through the unimaginable and had to struggle with it by herself. Dr. Winter hoped that if Amber could help Sofia then all would be well.

She was a sister herself and knew that a sister's love could thaw out just about anything, even unspeakable pain.

…

"Yes Daddy?"

Amber looked up at her father with her head held high while she sat in one of Roland's office chairs. Normally, she, Sofia, and James weren't allowed in his office as he had told the three Enchancian children that his office was only in use for private matters regarding Enchancia itself. But whatever seemed to be trouble for the king of Enchancia to take Amber inside didn't feel like a matter for Enchancia but rather a personal and family issue that Amber could not fathom why the matter that father and daughter would soon be discussing was taking place in his office instead of the dining room where other family matters like vacations and the children's school grades were often discussed.

"Amber, as you know Sofia is in the hospital," Roland reminded the young princess who nodded as the events of the day before played in her mind. "Well, last night one of the doctors that was taking care of her discovered the cause of Sofia's seizure. She keeps having nightmares which causes her to become sleep deprived."

"What kind of nightmares?" Amber asked as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Nightmares about you leaving her alone to fend for herself." Roland noticed his daughter's face turning white as a bed sheet as he stood up from his chair and took her hand. "I know you wouldn't do that to her or James but you were the last person she saw while those boys from that rival team had beaten her. You were her savior, Amber. She wouldn't even be here if you didn't do what you had done. Now she needs you to come to the hospital and help her."

Amber would've protested, gotten on her knees and thrown a fit months before when Sofia was new to the castle but now Sofia was important to the little blonde princess and she couldn't let her sister down!

"When do we leave?" She asked quietly as the silence between her and Roland came to a halt.

"In an hour. That should give you plenty of time to decide what you should bring. Just don't overflow anything that you won't be needing." With those words, father and daughter had left the office while Amber's mind filled with worry.

She was scared that she was hurting her sister in her nightmares without meaning to. She loved Sofia and wouldn't have the heart to leave her alone to fend for herself. She wasn't like that as family always came first to her mind with the occasional tiara or shoe coming in between.

She walked into Sofia's empty room to find something to calm her sister, only to spot Sofia's amulet on the night table as she guessed that someone had taken it off when Sofia had her seizure to avoid a choking hazard.

She picked it up, only to put it back down as a furious Sofia from a dream she thought she had came to her mind.

" _Thanks to you, Princess Ivy has my amulet! Now she's bent on taking over Enchancia with her butterflies and if we're not careful, we can be zapped with her dragonflies and lose our memories! It's all your fault Amber!"_

Amber shivered as the furious Sofia disappeared. She had hurt her sister by taking her treasured amulet away from her. Now she was hurting Sofia in her nightmares when there wasn't even a lucid motive to be found as to why she was emotionally hurting her sister.

Amber started to sob as her emotions began to overwhelm her, unaware that Sofia's amulet was beginning to glow.

"Do you think my sister Anna would've done what you're doing when she was trying to help me end my fear of hurting her with my powers?" A stranger's voice asked as Amber turned around to see a young woman of twenty-one standing near her with her hands close to her chest.

"Queen Elsa?" Amber gasped with a motion of shock as she looked at the ice queen standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your sister's amulet brought me here to help you, Amber." Elsa carefully held the young princess' hand as she knelt down to the ten-year-old's level. "Now Anna and I hadn't actually been through what you're going through but is there anyway I can help?"

"Has Anna ever had nightmares of you leaving her to fend for herself?" Amber asked, a bit embarrassed that she had asked such a question in front of a powerful queen, especially one that can create snow and ice with just her hands.

Elsa chuckled. "I would've heard her if she did." A childhood memory came to the queen's mind, causing her to frown. "But she probably would have had one when I had struck her in the head with my powers while we were playing in our castle ballroom late at night without our parents knowing."

"But you didn't mean it! It was only an accident!" Amber protested as she looked down at her shoes. "Like me in Sofia's nightmares."

Elsa smiled gently at the young princess as the little blonde princess looked up from her shoes. "You're afraid to be near Sofia because you don't want to hurt her like you did in her nightmares." Letting go of Amber's hand, the queen of Arendelle flicked both of her hands as sculptures of the two princesses of Enchancia were created.

Amber looked at the sculptures of her looking scared and Sofia looking upset as she watched a flurry of Elsa's powers change the sculptures to where the two sisters, no longer afraid or upset, were hugging each other as smiles appeared on their faces.

"You need true love to end your fears." Elsa held Amber's hand again as she led her to the sculpture of her and Sofia. "I showed it to Anna when she sacrificed herself to save me from Prince Han's sword. Now it's your turn to show Sofia that you love her despite your fears of hurting her." With her words of advice finished, a burst of magic appeared as Amber turned around to see that Elsa and her sculptures had disappeared.

"Thank you Queen Elsa," she said softly as the last bits of magic had disappeared completely while Amber felt her mind be at peace for the first time in days since Sofia was beaten.

Elsa's advice of true love played in her mind as when Amber would get to the hospital with Roland and go into Sofia's room, she would tell the little brunette princess how she felt about having her as a sister.

She wouldn't be afraid, instead Amber would be happy and maybe a bit thankful that she was Sofia's savior without either sister realizing it.

…

Meanwhile as Amber was getting ready to visit Sofia in the hospital for a few hours, luck had beheld Cedric as he had found the curse spell that Amber and himself (though he didn't want to admit it out loud) wanted to use on the boys that caused his apprentice so much pain and suffering.

He chuckled wickedly as Wormwood squawked at him in annoyance.

"My apprentice, my right to curse the ones that hurt her, Wormy," Cedric scolded the raven as he patiently (with the amounts of coffee he had drank just to keep his energy up) waited for Amber to return so they can start to curse Felix and his gang for hurting Sofia.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

James normally wouldn't spend a day in the village of Dunwitty but the guilt of seeing his family, his flesh and blood hurt while Sofia was hurting ate at him, constantly telling him that it was his fault for what happened to Sofia in the first place despite telling himself time and time again that it wasn't.

He was also at Dunwitty to tell Sofia's best friends about what had gone on for the last few days as his father kept the village away from what was said about privacy and royal matters. But James knew the real reason why Roland had shut the village out. He knew that the king of Enchancia didn't want the villagers to pity Sofia for her condition as while everyone else thought he was asleep the day before, James saw a mask on Sofia's face with purple trim while he watched the wagon leave for the hospital in the village.

The prince of Enchancia could fathom the whole idea of private matters but covering Sofia's face up with a mask as if she was a monster, baffled him and though he would never admit it, angered him.

"Prince James!"

Excited outcries from Sofia's friends Ruby and Jade brought James out of his thoughts as the duo dragged him by both of his arms, hovering him with questions.

"How's Sofia?"

"Is she alright?"

"We missed her so much! When can she see us again?"

 _Boy Sofia's friends are pretty energetic. I wonder how Sofia had to put up with them for so long,_ James thought as he sighed. "Sofia is not alright," he began as the energetic village girls became quiet. "She's hurting physically and emotionally."

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked, nervously playing with one of her curls.

"She was beaten severely by a group of boys from a rival team after Sofia and I had won another race for Royal Prep when she was only trying to make amends with them. She's scared of boys, scared to race, scared to be left alone, and upset about what happened to her. She has bruises everywhere and they're always covered up so you can't even see them," James explained to the best of his ability as even Jade, the most outspoken of the duo, kept her mouth shut.

Silence surrounded the three children for a couple minutes before Ruby started to sob softly, repeating "No" with increasing volume to the point where random villagers looked at the children in concern as James sighed, wishing that he didn't say anything to his stepsister's best friends even though he knew how much Sofia cared for them.

Two hours later, James had found himself telling Sofia's story again to Lucinda, the good little witch while they, along with Ruby and Jade who were more clipped with their emotions by that point, played together. He hadn't seen the good little witch since Mother's Day as the prince of Enchancia didn't expect Lucinda to overreact when he was finished with Sofia's story.

"I'll hex them!" She had screamed after James was finished. "I may be a good little witch but I will hex anyone that messes with my friends and I mean anyone!"

James could only nod at the furious little witch while a thought came to his mind. He thought of his sorcery class which was surprising to him as James never cared for learning, but made sure to keep his grades up at arms.

He and his classmates were still at the beginnings of magic but had heard from an older royal that there were advanced spells that caused curses among people. Sleeping curses, blind curses, death curses (which students weren't allowed to do at Royal Prep anymore due to reasons that James didn't even know about) and any other curse that were created for specifically targeting humans.

If a curse could help Sofia's attackers see what she was going through because of their cruelty towards her then James wouldn't be more than thrilled to join in just as long as his father didn't find out.

….

"Sofia, you awake? I have to tell you something."

Amber had been holding Sofia's hand since she and Roland had gotten to the hospital an hour ago as Sofia had settled down (much to the reliefs of Miranda and the doctors) and had taken a surprisingly but at the same time understandingly long rest.

Sofia looked up at the sound of someone calling her name before the sight of blonde curls give it away. "Amber!" She squealed in a hoarse voice from days of not speaking which she was slowly getting used to except in small sentences so her voice didn't give out on her.

Amber bit her lip before she remembered Elsa's advice on true love as she let go of Sofia's hand. "I got a visit from your amulet this morning."

"Another evil princess?" Sofia asked, trying to tug at the wires on her head before feeling her stepsister's hand push her hand away.

Amber shook her head, a bit surprised at Sofia for remembering a princess from what she thought to be a dream. "Queen Elsa came to visit me. She taught how true love could erase the fears that I…"

"That you what?" Sofia questioned, feeling a sense of fear in the older princess' eyes.

"That I…" Amber paused, trying to think of what to say. "That I have about hurting you in your nightmares." She saw a small tear escape from Sofia's eye. "You know that I would never hurt you, Sofia."

"But you did hurt me! Hurt me bad!" Sofia felt her small body shake with sobs as Amber tried the best that she could to hug her.

"They were only nightmares, Sofia. I would never hurt you or leave you alone to fend for yourself in real life," Amber reassured Sofia whose sobs quickly turned to hiccups as the older princess uttered the words that she thought she would never use again since her early childhood when her birth mother, Queen Clara of Enchancia, had passed away from an unexpected illness. "I love you."

"I-I love you too," Sofia hiccuped as Amber smiled at her sister for the first time since the day of her and James' Flying Derby race which none of them would have known that day would end in a dramatic and heartbreaking ordeal.

Unknown to the two princesses, the heartwarming scene between the two had been seen by Dr. Winter through the door being ajar as a tear fell down her cheek.

She would have to see if the youngest princess of Enchancia could get discharged early but if she couldn't, it would be heart aching to see Sofia go back to her scared state when she was just beginning to smile again.

…

In the forest, Mia the bluebird and Robin the robin looked worriedly at Clover when he came out of his warren.

The rabbit looked like he hadn't eaten in days which concerned the two birds as Clover was always a big eater, always stuffing his face with carrots and he wasn't doing that, he was sleeping which by the look of his eyes made it easy for Robin to see that Clover barely slept a wink and they looked bloodshot.

Had he been crying when nobody was around? He must've been doing it as Clover didn't look like he wanted anyone to know why he was crying.

"Clover, we've been worried," Mia began gently, putting a wing on the rabbit's shoulder. "You look like you haven't slept or eaten in days."

"How can I after seeing Sofia come back to the castle in tattered clothes and bruises on her skin while she cried out for mercy!?" Clover snapped, pushing Mia out of the way. "I saw a smiling princess as she left to race and saw a broken one when she came back! How can you not worry?! Do you and Robin even care for Sofia anymore after everything she's done for us?"

Robin and Mia looked at each other in shame. Sofia, their friend, did everything for them as they did for her. How couldn't they notice the look of horror on Clover's face when he came to his warren in a state of shock and heartbreak? Were they just too busy gathering worms to just stop and ask what was wrong?

No. No they couldn't.

"Clover, we're sorry," Mia spoke as the furious rabbit put a paw to her beak.

"Tell that to my best friend when she's healed up enough to see us," Clover muttered as he hopped back to his warren, furiously trying to dig it full of dirt and soil to make sure that only he was allowed to be inside.

Mia and Robin flew up in air and disappeared from Clover's warren before making it back to the nest they shared.

They had planned to visit Sofia when she was healed and if Clover wasn't still furious at the two birds, the three of them would go together and would cheer up the youngest princess of Enchancia, and make her smile or laugh as a way of apologizing to her about their absence as of late.

But with the friendship Mia and Robin had seen between princess and rabbit, there was a possibility that they wouldn't be accepted into that friendship so easily like they were the first time when Sofia had first met them and the three animals had sung to her about receiving food as rewards for helping her with her chores or getting her gown ready for the day.

If only they had been with Clover when he needed them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Mommy, why does Princess Sofia have boo boos everywhere? Did a bunch of meanies not like her or something?" A little girl, around age five, asked as she clutched her doll towards her chest while she and her mother watched the royal family come out of the village hospital two days later.

"Honey, maybe Princess Sofia doesn't want to talk about how she got her boo boos or who did it to her," the mother answered simply as the little girl looked at the others around her, some that looked horrified by Sofia's condition.

"Why are you scared? I think that Princess Sofia is pretty even with her boo boos," the little girl told the horrified people with a smile before her mother had dragged her away, scolding her for talking to strangers.

…

"Sofia, are you okay?" Amber asked, noticing how quiet her stepsister had become since they left the village hospital.

Sofia shook her head. "I heard a little girl say that I look pretty even with my bruises. I don't look pretty with my bruises. I look more like a monster."

"You're not a monster, Sofia." Amber had put one of her hands near Sofia's cheek. "I don't see a monster in you, I only see you."

"Well, I do," Sofia stated in lack of confidence, walking away from Amber in high speed. "Monsters don't belong here. I have to run away to a place of isolation where I can be by myself."

"No! We don't want our story to end up like Anna and Elsa's except reversed!"

"But Amber-"

"Stop judging yourself Sofia!" Amber snapped as tears appeared in Sofia's eyes. Seeing her tears, Amber had gently put an arm around her stepsister's waist. "I'm sorry. I know that you're scared. I know that you're not happy about the bruises you have, but you got to have confidence in yourself."

"I can't…" Sofia felt herself shiver in fright as the laughs of Felix and his gang came back to her. "I-I just can't, Amber. I'm sorry."

Amber sighed gently, to Sofia's ears though, it sounded more like disappointment as she helped her unsteady stepsister into the carriage.

…

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Martinstine, Felix looked at the scene between the two sisters through a portal that his sorcerer had created for him as the sorcerer, whose name was Dennis, looked at the boy in disappointment.

"I can't believe you Prince Felix!" Dennis grumbled, having the portal disappear with a flick of his wand. "You and your friends had to hurt that little girl over a silly race! Don't you see how much she's suffering? How scared she is? How she thinks of herself as a monster?"

"Yes and I quite enjoy it," Felix replied with a laugh as Dennis stomped his foot in frustration.

"Wretched child," the sorcerer muttered under his breath as he looked back at the prince. The thought that he was teaching the boy sorcery as Felix refused to learn it at his school was beyond Dennis.

The boy was nothing but cruel! And bragging to him about the princess he had beaten up after the race he had lost before mocking her cries right in the middle of a lesson infuriated Dennis.

"Dennis!" Felix's voice brought the sorcerer back to reality as Dennis looked back at the boy with a forced smile. "Bring back up the portal!"

Dennis frowned as he took a deep breath and clenched his fist, trying all his might to not start hitting the young prince. "Can't you just leave Princess Sofia of Enchancia alone?"

"Do you want Father to know who's been stealing his wine?" Felix threatened, about yell out for the king of Martinstine.

"That was one time and you know it!" Dennis growled and with a flash of his wand, the portal was opened again where the two saw an unsteady Sofia trying to walk on her own before falling down and Amber running near her, picking her back up.

Dennis felt horrible for the little girl in purple as he saw the bruises she had on her arms and her legs when she had fallen on the ground before being picked back up by the little girl in green who he thought to be the hurting princess' older sister from another marriage. His prince had caused what had happened in the portal! His stubborn, impatient, and cruel prince caused the young princess to hurt in pain! The sorcerer looked back at the young prince who was smiling as he grunted in anger.

Dennis would have a talk with the king and queen of Martinstine about their son and it wouldn't be about his grades.

…

Sofia breathed heavily as sweat went down her brow. She tried her best to walk for Amber and her parents but she just couldn't do it since they had gotten back to the castle. The unbearable pain in her back only made things worse as Sofia collapsed into sobs and pulled her knees towards her chest.

Miranda and Roland looked at each other as they watched Amber comfort Sofia, trying to see if she could try to walk for one last time. They were thankful that James was at a friend's kingdom for the night as it was not that they didn't love the young prince like they did with his sisters, but the king and queen didn't want him to see the youngest princess of Enchancia suffering while relearning a skill she had learned in her toddlerhood.

Sofia tried again like Amber had requested before collapsing on her knees and screaming one of the worst screams Miranda had heard throughout her daughter's childhood if she didn't count temper tantrums.

"It hurts…" The youngest princess of Enchancia sobbed, her voice hoarse from screaming. "My back really hurts. I-I heard it cracking. I-I think it's broken."

Miranda saw her oldest daughter turn pale as she turned to her husband but he was already gone while she presumed that he was going to get the children's doctor so they wouldn't have to go to the village hospital again.

She hated how the villagers had stared at Sofia as if she was a monster. The children Miranda could fathom as they were too young to realize what had happened, but the adults sickened her. Some of the adults had children of their own and the queen of Enchancia thought that they wouldn't like to have their child being stared down upon just because he or she had bruises like she had to face with Sofia.

She didn't even notice that Amber had left as Miranda came to Sofia's side and patted her hair.

"Mommy…" Sofia sobbed as Miranda blinked, realizing that her little girl was in more pain than she had once realized.

"What is it Sofia?" Miranda asked softly, hating to see her daughter in such distress.

Sofia looked up at her mother with tears flowing down her cheeks, her chances at walking again shattered like a broken glass China doll. "Mommy, I want to go far away from here and go live in the mountains in isolation. That's where I belong as I'll never learn how to walk again without falling down. Please Mom?"

"Sofia, sweetheart, I'm not letting you go nowhere!" Miranda protested, remembering when she had heard about the incident in Arendelle and muttering under her breath how terrible the queen's parents were. "Elsa's parents didn't take the time to teach her about the act of true love but your father and I aren't giving up on you. You're going to walk again Sofia."

"You're right Mom!" Sofia exclaimed as she wiped a tear from her eye. " I can do it if I keep practicing because I want to surprise James and Dad when they see me walk without falling."

Miranda grinned at her daughter's sudden optimism to learn how to walk again. "That's the spirit Sofia!"

"Mom, how did you teach me to walk for the first time?" Sofia asked curiously as she only remembered a little from her toddlerhood.

Marinada chuckled as memories of her daughter as a curious and often excitable toddler came to her mind. "Well, Sofia, all I did was hold your little hands until you caught on."

"Let's try it! Please Mom?" Sofia begged, eager to get started.

"You're sure Sofia?" Miranda asked, afraid that her daughter would fall.

Sofia could only girn. She couldn't wait to start walking on her own again  
and prove to herself that she could do it.

"Okay Sofia, give me your hands." Miranda held out her hands for her daughter to take. "Ready?"

Sofia nodded as she took her mother's hands and started walking a little bit with Miranda guiding her once more.

Sofia smiled. "Hey! This isn't so bad!"

Amber, with a cup of water in her hands and her face returning with bits of color, was shocked when she saw her stepsister smiling. "Sofia, you're walking again!" She cheered as Sofia, with Miranda's guidance, came up to her. "But what about the pain in your back?"

"It still hurts," Sofia admitted as she flinched at the pain in her back.

Miranda, noticing her daughter flinch, continued to hold her hand. "Okay, that's enough walking for right now until you're seen by a doctor."

Sofia's eyes widened at her mother's words. "No hospital Mom! Please!" She begged, putting her free hand to her chest.

"We'll have to see when your father comes back, Sofia," Miranda answered simply as she gently hugged her two daughters.

…

"King Wilbur! Queen Charlotte! There's something that I must tell you about your son."

King Wilbur looked at his wife as they both sighed, recognizing Dennis' voice. Somehow their son was always getting himself into trouble with someone or something. No matter how many times they had dealt with him, Felix still couldn't act like a proper prince and Charlotte, who was six months pregnant, couldn't deal with much stress as it would be harmful to her and the growing baby girl that was inside of her for the next three months.

"What did Felix do this time, Dennis?" Wilbur asked, patting his wife's growing stomach as a way to ease himself of snapping at the sorcerer.

Dennis gulped. He normally wasn't nervous around King Wilbur but something inside of him told a different story. "You remember the Enchancian family, correct?" He asked, remembering the royal visit from two months ago where he was thankful that Felix had been sick with the flu and couldn't attend.

Charlotte smiled. "Of course. Their youngest child was such a sweetheart." She looked down at her stomach. "Like we hope our Felicity will be."

"I'm afraid that Felix had something to do with their youngest. After the race he and his friends had lost, they had beaten up the little girl in enjoyment and your son had even kicked her back. Felix has been requesting portals to see how his victim, his words King Wilbur, not mine, is doing. From what I noted while I watched, she's not doing well. Just today we had watched her trying to walk and the poor thing fell on her knees before being picked up by her sister's hand. I saw your son girn in enjoyment. He, let me repeat, enjoyed seeing this little girl suffer while she was trying to relearn how to walk on her own." The sorcerer looked at the king and queen of Martinstine who looked back him with looks of shock and disgust. "What are you going to do this time as his punishment?"

"Something I should've done when he was smaller," Wilbur growled, taking his hand away from his wife's stomach and unhooking his belt from the wall as he left to deal with his devil son.

Charlotte looked down at her stomach again, this time with tears in her eyes.

"Please Felicity, when you're out of my stomach, don't end up like your big brother. You're the only happiness Daddy and I have left," she begged as Charlotte felt a small kick from Felicity, promising the queen of Martinstine that she wouldn't end up like her big brother when she's born into the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"It's going to be alright, Sofia," Amber told her stepsister gently as Sofia whimpered, the pain in her back becoming untamable to manage any longer without screaming.

Sofia looked up at the blonde princess with some fear in her eyes as she squeezed her hand.

"Girls, your father's here with the doctor," Miranda told her daughters as Roland and a older male doctor came to the sisters.

"Good morrow Doctor Berenstein." Amber tried her best to curtsy for the doctor but with Sofia squeezing her hand, it had proven to be difficult.

Doctor Berenstein chuckled. "Seems your throat has gotten better since the last time I've seen you Princess Amber. Been trying not to yell as much I see?" Amber nodded gracefully as he tried to take her hand away from Sofia's but the brunette princess refused. "Someone's going through an attachment stage I see."

"Sort of." Amber laughed weakly as the soft squeezes from Sofia became tight grips, having her bite down her bottom lip so she couldn't risk herself yelling in front of her frightened sister.

"Well come on Princess Sofia. Let's check out that back of yours," Doctor Berenstein beckoned gently as Sofia had let go of Amber's hand for a few seconds, laying flat on her stomach before reaching for her stepsister's hand again.

Minutes and lots of whimpering from Sofia had later passed as Doctor Berenstein looked at the family of Enchancia with grief stricken horror.

"What's wrong Doctor? Is my daughter alright?" Miranda asked in worry, clutching her hands towards her chest as Roland had put a hand on her shoulder, easing some of her worries.

"Malady, I'm afraid that Princess Sofia's back is broken but it's not too serious to where we would have to get her a wheelchair," Doctor Berenstein informed as Roland and Miranda gasped in horror while Amber was relieved about the wheelchair. "I guess she'll have to wear a brace until it's healed."

"No I won't!" Sofia yelled, letting go of Amber's hand as she tried to run. Unfortunately, due to lack of nutrition and energy, the brunette princess felt her knees turn wobbly before she had fallen on top of them and started to sob in anguish for herself.

Amber looked at her stepsister whose gown was covered in blood by the knees, heartbroken that this had to happen to her. It only seemed like weeks ago that Sofia was a happy, cheerful princess with life and ready to face the world around her. The blonde princess didn't see it as Miranda had picked up the brunette princess and carried her out of the castle gardens.

Instead, Amber had seen a broken princess who looked like she was ready to give up on having her life back to the way it was.

In anger and hopelessness, Amber had ran to Cedric's workshop with wishful thinking that he was there so they could get started on cursing the ones that had hurt Sofia to the point of no repair to where she had once been.

…

"Felix!" Wilbur's furious growl alerted the prince of Martinstine as he looked up from his toys. One of which had already became part of a beheading experiment.

"What is it Father?" Felix asked, trying to act innocent even he and his father could see though it quite easily.

"Is it true that you had beaten up the youngest child of Enchancia?" Wilbur asked, his eyebrows rising up in fury for his son's actions against an innocent little girl.

"Of course I did Father. She deserved it. Trying to make amends with me after a race that she shouldn't had been apart of? What a silly girl to do such foolish things," the young prince replied with a smile.

"The girl who you call silly is hurting and when she is well, I want you to apologize to her!" Wilbur growled, having enough of his son's ways.

He and Charlotte had regrettably unnoticed the young prince's mischief as a toddler, thinking that it was just a phase. What they thought to be a phase had led Felix to commit harm to someone innocent and none of it involved putting pepper in the nanny's tea or giving a very unpleasant haircut to a visiting royal's daughter. It involved harm that would remain forever in his mind.

Felix had beaten up a little girl and enjoyed her pain as she had cried. That little girl was now suffering and his son had portals to watch it from by forcing Dennis to create them. His son was the devil and Wilbur knew it.

The nine-year-old pouted, crossing his arms to his chest. "No way Father! Princess Sofia of Enchancia doesn't need anything from me! She's just a weak girl! Weak girls don't get apologies!"

Wilbur could only groan in response at his son's pouting, not realizing that things had gotten much worse for the little princess that his son had hurt.

…

Meanwhile, in a kingdom that the cartoon had never named for the sake of the fans for some reason to where fan fiction writers could just take the name of one of Hugo's voice actors and use it as a name for his kingdom, Prince Hugo paced around nervously with his hands in his pockets. He wouldn't have formally admitted it but what happened to Sofia had worried him as he turned to his father and brother.

"Dad can I go see Sofia please?" Hugo asked, his worried state creeping up on him as he spoke. "I need to see how she's doing."

King Garrick looked at his youngest son before nodding as he had his own worries for the brunette princess. "Okay Hugo, you may go."

Hugo grinned in response. " Thanks Dad!" He ran towards the castle doors in high speed. " See you tonight Dad and Axel!"

"He really likes Princess Sofia doesn't he?" Axel asked as his brother had left the room.

"Yes Axel he does," King Garrick responded in seriousness, yet he was smiling. 

... 

Things had only gotten worse for Wilbur as he saw Dennis out of breath, running hurriedly towards him.

"King Wilbur, Princess Sofia isn't getting better. In fact, she's getting worse with her back and she may need a wheelchair now if she doesn't cooperate with her brace," Dennis informed father and son as Felix could only girn.

Wilbur's face turned pale at Dennis' words. Princess Sofia was getting worse by the days because of his son as the king of Martinstine decided that Felix needed a punishment that he would never forget.

He excused the sorcerer and turned to his son with his belt in the air and seven years of anger released with each strike.

…

Amber felt herself run out of breath as she made her way to Cedric's workshop, her green eyes filled with hate over Felix and his friends that had caused Sofia so much pain.

To how the sorcerer couldn't hear Sofia crying about her back from where he was surprised the blonde princess as she barged in, frightening Cedric.

"Merlin's wands Princess Amber! You could've given me a heart attack!" The frightened sorcerer scolded, placing a hand towards his beating chest.

"Sorry Cedric," Amber apologized with sincerity in her voice as she approached him. "Sofia's getting worse. She can barely walk now and faces the rest of her life in a wheelchair because she refuses to wear her back brace."

Anger burned in Cedric's mind as he grabbed his wand. "Come here Princess Amber," he motioned as the blonde princess came to him. "I find the curse spell that you wanted weeks ago."

Amber smiled wickedly. "Goody!" She clapped her hands in excitement. "When can we start?"

"To cruse that Felix boy and his friends that destroyed your sister's life? Right this minute," the sorcerer responded, pointing to a rather small suitcase on his desk.

"That's it?" Amber asked in disbelief. "That's what you bringing with you? A doll sized suitcase?"

Cedric rolled his eyes at the child. "It was a lot heavier before I had shirked it down to its current size Princess Amber," he told the disgusted princess with a scowl on his lips. " one can only fill a suitcase with first-aid and food."

"I just hope the food is at least healthy and not the Fly Cakes that Sofia told me you have an addiction for."

"And I just hope that you can keep your mouth shut about my addiction if I condemn your own dress for this mission."

Amber kept her mouth shut about the sorcerer and his unholy addiction to Fly Cakes as with a wave of his wand, her green dress that was covered in dirt

from helping Sofia changed into yellow with frilly lace and a big bow across her chest, along with a small belt for small weapons that was near her hip.

"Let's go curse some boys!" Amber yelled before being grabbed by one of Cedric's hands. "Hey! How are we going to get to to their kingdoms!"

"Flying couch!" Cedric yelled back, dragging the blonde princess out of his workshop before motioning his raven to not throw any parties while he was gone as the last thing he needed was to come back to ravens dancing the jitterbug unlike the tango from the last time he had left Wormwood alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Are you sure that Sofia taught you how to fly this thing?" Amber asked, her face turning green as Cedric turned the reins, making the horses turn into different directions.

"Yes she did but if your father didn't drive me wild with whatever needs to be done back at the castle then maybe I could remember it! Or a flying carpet is to you liking Princess Amber?" Cedric spat, unaware that Amber was sniffing as Sofia and her on an actual flying carpet and getting a visit from Princess Jasmine was a memory that she held very dear to her heart.

"I'm sorry Cedric. Continue on with your flying," Amber said softly, her voice breaking. Though she didn't have a bond with him like Sofia did, the blonde princess was determined to get along with the sorcerer for the sake of Sofia who would definitely not appreciate their bickering.

While she thought about Sofia, Amber hoped that she was okay without her as the last thing she needed was to come back and be informed that the brunette princess was in the hospital again.

…

Loud, unspeakable cries of pain was what Hugo encountered when he got to Enchancia.

He knew from what Amber and James had told him and everyone else back at Royal Prep that Sofia was going to be in pain but he never thought it would be to where she would cry out for mercy.

He spoke a bit awkwardly to Miranda when he came inside the castle. By the look in her eyes, Hugo knew that she had to be stressed from Sofia being in pain. If he was to become a father one day, he would be a force to be reckoned with as Hugo was finally allowed in Sofia's room with the warning of her being uncomfortable towards him.

"Who's there?" Sofia asked with a croak in her voice, making Hugo almost want to hug her.

"It's me Hugo," Hugo answered as he saw Sofia in her bed, her eyes staring at him. "Sofia, I'm just so sorry that I wasn't able to stop the boys who had hurt you." She continued to stare at him as he sighed. "Please Sofia just trust me as I won't hurt you. You do want to walk again. Right?"

"Yes I do but I can't. Not with my back," Sofia told him as she flinched in pain.

"We can start with baby steps,"  
Hugo offered as he carefully got his friend or was it his crush out of her bed.

"Baby steps? Okay let's do it." Sofia smiled nervously at Hugo as she took a deep breath. He wasn't Felix. He wasn't going to laugh at her. He wanted to help her. He cared for her.

His hands were soft as she touched them. Here she was in bad shape, pale, and thin from lack of food and Hugo was teaching her how to walk.

And to think that he was like Felix once except he would never want to hurt her so badly that she could barely walk.

"We can stop if you want to," Hugo offered before seeing Sofia drop to her knees in pain. "Sofia! What's wrong?"

"I'm okay Hugo. Just hungry," she told as he gave her a concerned look. "Really."

"Okay. Let me get you back into bed," Hugo said as he picked up Sofia before going towards the door of Sofia's bedroom. "Better yet we're going to the dining room as you aren't lying down anymore Sofia."

Sofia blushed at his words. "Oh Hugo. That's what I like about you and someday you're going to make a wife very happy."

"Sofia, you're the only girl for me and we're going to take more baby steps after lunch if you feel up to it," Hugo told her, trying to control himself from blushing as he had set Sofia into her chair. "Now what would you like for lunch?"

Sofia could only think of the last thing that she had before Felix had ruined her life. Strawberries with water and a ham sandwich. Hugo nodded gently as he left to beckon Baileywick to get them lunch.

…

"Brillancia? Cedric! Why are we in Brillancia?" Amber asked in disbelief as she cross her arms.

Cedric scoffed at the blonde princess as his response. Sofia had taught him to fly from Enchancia to Brillancia to take Penny back home from a sleepover once. He wasn't exactly the best with the other kingdoms so what he remembered was their destination.

"Cedric? Amber? What are you two doing here?" Penny, dressed in a fencing outfit and her hair up in a ponytail and not in its usual braids, asked as she came towards them.

Amber rolled her eyes at Cedric. "We're looking for a boy named Felix."

"Prince Felix of Martinstine?" Penny questioned with disgust in her voice.

"You know him Princess Penny?" Cedric wondered even though the disgust in the golden brown haired princess' voice disturbed him.

"Know him? He chopped off my hair while I was asleep because he wanted me to be a boy for a project we were supposed to be doing together! Took me until Wassailia last year just for my hair to be long again!" Penny yelled as she looked up at the two Enchancians with unseen eyes. "Why? He didn't do anything to Sofia did he?"

"Penny, while you were gone, he and some friends of his had beaten up Sofia severely after she and James had won a Flying Derby race." Tears filled Amber's eyes as Sofia's cries came to her head. "She's suffering because of him and now she can't walk."

Anger flashed in Penny's eyes as Amber's words came to her. "Whatever you and Cedric are doing or are going to do to him, let me go with you," she growled, shocking Amber and Cedric as they knew her to be sweet and kind.

With the anger in Penny's eyes increasing, Amber and Cedric couldn't say no for an answer as they got in the carriage and with Penny in control of the reins, took off as the poor sorcerer screamed in terror.

"What's the matter Cedric?" Amber asked in a playfully mocking tone. "Can't handle someone else taking control of our flying couch or are you scared?"

"Maybe I am scared of Penny's flying but don't you dare tell anyone!" Cedric growled as he wished that he could just disappear and be with his apprentice.

…

Back in Enchancia, Hugo and Sofia tried baby steps when it came to her walking as even though she slipped a few times, Sofia was getting better and was trusting Hugo a lot more than she thought she would.

Hugo smiled as Sofia began to walk slowly. " Sofia I'm not even guiding you and yet you're walking by yourself."

Sofia smiled back at him as she stopped walking. "Yes Hugo I want to surprise Dad and James."

"Time's up Sofia! Your father is coming already!" Hugo took Sofia's hand. "Here sit on the floor and let's just make your father think that we were just talking."

Sofia nodded as she sat down on the floor, her legs in front of her as Hugo held her hand.

"Sofia, why aren't you in your wheelchair?"Roland asked, noticing his youngest child on the floor as he came in the room.

"Because I wanted to spend time with Hugo Dad," Sofia answered before noticing how confused her stepfather was. "You know catch up?"

"Hugo is this true?" Roland asked, looking directly at the young prince.

"Of Course King Roland!" Hugo answered as he faced the king of Enchancia. "Sofia and I were just about to rest for awhile before I have to go home and besides, Sofia wants to sit at the table as all this laying down just won't do no good for her back. That's why she's in pain all the time." The young prince looked back at Sofia with a smile. " That's what Sofia and I were talking about before you came in."

"Yes Hugo That's what I told you." Sofia bit her lip. She couldn't lie to save her life as she looked up at her stepfather. "Please Dad?"

Roland looked back at the two children, a little more convinced of what his step daughter wanted. "Well, it could help you sleep better. Okay we can give it a try tonight at dinner."

As Roland left the room, Sofia looked at Hugo with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"I never lied to Dad before Hugo," Sofia told him, her voice breaking.

Hugo sighed gently as he held her hand. "You won't have to after tonight. I promise."

"But what if-" Sofia winced in pain as Hugo clutched her hand in his. "I get worse before then?"

Hugo gave her a sad smile. She was trying so hard and yet, she wanted to give up. " Sofia, don't think that way because if you do then you just might get worse."

"You're right Hugo!" Sofia exclaimed, getting back on her feet. "Let's keep going before Dad puts back me in that wheelchair."

"Well, you're doing good so far I'll give it to you that much but let's show your mother what we've been working on," Hugo suggested with a smile as he took Sofia's hand.

Sofia smiled at him as she blushed. " Sounds like a perfect plan. Let's do it!"

…

"There it is! Martinstine!" Penny shouted with glee as she landed the carriage.

"How can you tell?" Cedric asked as Felix's laughter was heard and someone screaming while horror played on the sorcerer's face. "Now I get it."

"Come on!" Amber shouted as she jumped out of the carriage. "Let's go avenge for Sofia!" She ran off as Penny took Cedric's hand.

…

Felix frowned as Dennis pulled up the portal. Sofia was doing well thanks to this Hugo boy teaching her how to walk. In anger, he told Dennis to remove the portal as the devil child walked out of the sorcerer's workshop and into the hallway, only to hear a voice. A voice that he had last heard sobbing into her mother's arms about her hair.

"Felix is somewhere around here. I may not be able to see him but I can hear him just fine."

Felix panicked as the girl came closer with anger in her eyes.

"Remember me Felix?" The girl asked with a growl. "I'm Penny. Princess Penny of Brillancia."

"Penny," Felix smirked as he put a hand through her hair. "I see that your girlish locks have grown back."

"Yes no thanks to you!" Penny spat, slapping him in the face. "That was for Sofia and the pain that you caused her."

"You call that a threat?" Felix laughed as he grabbed Penny from behind. "That's not even worth a threat."

"Let go of me!" Penny growled as she clenched her teeth. "My father and I have been practicing fencing for months. He says that I could almost be one of the first girls with a disability to join if I wanted to but for now I have back up to help me."

She whistled as Cedric with his wand in hand and Amber came forward, nearly scaring Felix half to death.

…

"Mom? Can Hugo and I show you something?" Sofia asked, a bit nervously on her part as she and Hugo walked into her parents' bedroom.

Seeing her mother nod, Sofia started to walk slowly as she feared that if she was to walk too fast, she would end up in pain.

"Sofia how are you walking without me holding your hands?" Miranda asked as she put a hand to her forehead. "I must be dreaming."

"Queen Miranda easy," Hugo said as he steadied the queen of Enchancia

"Hugo and I been working on it toda," Sofia explained as she smiled sheepishly at her mother.

Miranda smiled as she looked at her daughter, trying to control the tears that were flowing in her eyes."Oh Sofia! This is the best gift you could have ever given me. But tell me did your father see you?"

Sofia shook her head as her shoulders went low in shame. " No Mom. We told Dad that we were talking."

"Sofia, you lied to your father!" Miranda scolded even though she kept a smile on her face. "Remember the clone incident?"

Sofia nodded as Sofia the Worst was someone that she wouldn't have the pleasure of meeting any time soon.

"What clone?" Hugo asked, confused with the actions of Sofia and Miranda.

"It's nothing Hugo." Sofia blushed as he took her hand. "Come on! Let's practice before-"

Her voice stopped as Sofia began to stare at the wall. The aftermath of her last Flying Derby race was coming back to her at the worst possible time.

Suddenly she felt the room change and instead of her mother and Hugo, Felix stood by her and laughed.

"St-Stay away Felix," Sofia muttered as she punched Hugo.

"Sofia, it's me Hugo! Stop! You're home." Hugo held Sofia's hands as he tried to get Sofia back to practicing. "Sofia calm down please."

Sofia couldn't calm down. She was whimpering now as she felt her hands began to shake in Hugo's.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" She yelled as she backed herself against the wall and began pleading for mercy.

"No Sofia. I'm not going nowhere!" Hugo sighed. Just when she was finally happy, that jerk had to come back to her.. "Stop crying and hitting your back as it's pushing your walking back again." Sofia whimpered at him. "And I'm not giving up on you."

 _Felix is going to pay for what he did to Sofia after I help her though this,_ Hugo thought bitterly to himself as he asked Miranda for a pillow before she gave one to him.

"Sofia lay down," Hugo instructed, putting the pillow he was given on the ground as Sofia did what she was told. "That a girl. Now look at me. Do I look like Felix?"

"N-No H-Hugo," Sofia stuttered as she looked up at him. "but no flying. Please?"

Hugo sighed as the hope he thought of her facing her fear of flying once she healed had vanished. " Sofia, you can't let Felix keep you from flying. You had worked too hard to make the team." He looked at her, anger rapidly growing in his eyes. "Next time I see him, he'll be meeting me and my fists!"

Sofia felt her eyes widen at his words. "No Hugo! Please don't leave me alone! Please?" She begged with tears in her eyes.

Hugo sighed as he looked into Sofia's pleading eyes. He really wanted to show Felix what her misery was like but unknown to him, Miranda, and Sofia, the prince of Martinstine was facing unspeakable amounts of hatred in his own castle.

…

"Sofia's sister and a sorcerer? I knew that you were weak Penny but this is below weak," Felix spat as magic surrounded him. "What the? What are you-"

Before he could continue, a crash from one of Martinstine's many windows was heard as Lucinda came down on her broom with her wand in hand.

"Hex!" She shouted as Felix used an unexpected Penny as a shield, turning the girl into a small kitten, wearing her red pendant around her neck.

Amber picked up Penny as Lucinda looked back in embarrassment before aiming her wand at Felix.

"You hurt my friends, you get hexed!" She growled, raising her wand towards the prince of Martinstine.

"Please! Have mercy!" Felix pleaded as he got on his knees.

"You never gave Sofia mercy when you and your friends attacked her so this is what you deserve!" Lucinda yelled as Cedric rubbed his gloved hands together, excited to finally curse the boy that had ruined his apprentice.

Penny looked up at Amber with glazing eyes and meowed as the blonde princess looked down at her.

"Don't worry Penny, I'm sure that Cedric can turn you back once he and Lucinda are finished cursing Felix." Amber smiled as she watched sorcerer and witch aim their wands towards a quivering nine-year-old devil prince.

Finally Sofia could have peace in knowing that like Anna and Elsa before them, Amber would do anything to help her.

…

Sofia was slowly calming down as Hugo took her hand and lead her to her first steps. She wanted to walk except there was one problem she faced. How could she when she had heard that James was spending the night with Zander, making it impossible to surprise both him and her stepfather in one night.

Seeing her in distress, Hugo took his hand away. "You don't want to give up do you?" He asked gently, pushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"No but-" Sofia winced as she felt her body collapse on the floor but Hugo caught her before she could hit it.

"Sofia? What happened?" he asked in concern.

"I think I used up all my energy by practicing how to walk," Sofia admitted as her hands began to shake as a sign that she was getting weak.

"This was too much. We should have tried to get you out of bed first before we started walking," Hugo admitted in guilt as Sofia yawned. "Let's lay you down on your mom and dad's bed for awhile." He carried Sofia to her parents bed, tucking her in. "Don't worry Sofia, I'll stay here with you okay."

Sofia nodded as she drifted off to sleep and for the first time in days since she was beaten by Felix and his gang, didn't have any nightmares thanks to Hugo holding her hand while he watched her, making sure that she wasn't in trouble.

…

"W-What happened?" Felix asked before he looked at himself and screamed before looking back at Cedric and Lucinda. "What did you wand holders do to me?"

"Justice for my sister! That's what they did!" Amber growled as Penny leaped from her arms. "Sofia has been suffering for days because of you! Do you know what it's like to hear her cry, especially at night? Wait a minute! No you don't because you're just heartless!"

"I think that his parents knew it to," Penny, who quickly changed back into human due to Cedric, admitted with some glee in her voice. "I remember their voices of joy from when I was here or at least before he chopped off my hair."

"You're a liar!" Felix shouted with a fist in the air. "You're nothing but a blind liar!"

"Is she son? Because I remember Princess Penny pretty well."

Amber, Cedric, and Lucinda looked at King Wilbur who looked displeased as he had a hand on his wife's stomach.

"King Wilbur, Queen Charlotte." Penny, since she wasn't in her gown at the moment, bowed for the king and queen of Martinstine.

"Princess Penny, how are your parents and little Renia?" Charlotte asked in an attempt to not look at her son.

"They're fine Queen Charlotte."

"Is it just me or does Queen Charlotte look a little big to you?" Lucinda asked Amber in a whisper.

"She's pregnant Lucinda!" Amber whispered harshly before being called by Wilbur to introduce themselves before the king turn to Cedric with a raised eyebrow.

"You cursed him? When will the effects begin?" Wilbur asked, a bit too eagerly as his wife gave him a glance.

Cedric smiled at the king of Martinstine, surprised that he wasn't furious. "This evening," he responded with a hint of glee in his voice. "Felix will feel how Sofia feels and so will his friends once we find them."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Felix was in a tight, claustrophobic room. He was waiting for his mother to finish having his sister.

Finally, the doctor came out of the room, his mask pulled down. "I'm so sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "your mother is dead and it's all your fault."

"Mother's dead?" Felix asked in disbelief before looking at the doctor in anger. "It can not be my fault! I didn't cause her to die!"

The doctor chuckled at the prince of Martinstine. "Of course it is dear boy! What you've done caused your mother to perish. Think of how your poor sister feels. Alone in the world without a mother and it's all your fault."

"You're lying!" Felix growled as he started to run out of the room. "I'll prove to you that Mother is alive and well."

He ran in to find his mother lying on a bed, a white sheet covering her.

"No." he breathed, pulling off the sheet as Felix touched Charlotte's hair gently before looking at her pale skin.. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

He started sobbing relentlessly.

"I'm sorry," he said through his sobs. "I'm sorry for everything I did."

""If you're truly sorry then say it to me!" A voice yelled, having Felix turn around to see Sofia in her riding clothes look at him in a friendly tone.

The prince of Martinstine felt nervous for the first time in his life as he gulped and bowed to the princess that he had beaten weeks before.

"Sofia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. That was terrible of me. I will never be able to forgive myself."

Sofia smirked and pulled out a knife. "I'm afraid it's too late for that." she giggled, coming towards him happily.

Felix screamed as the whole castle had heard him including his parents as Charlotte started to walk out of the room that she and her husband shared before he had put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Charlotte," Wilbur warned, resting his other hand on her stomach. "Felix is only asking for attention. Besides, you'll only harm yourself and the baby."

Charlotte sighed. "But I think this time he really is scared. He's never screamed like that before, and besides... he's still our baby, even if he did really hurt that princess."

Wilbur also sighed. Dealing with a pregnant wife with lots of extra hormones was not on the top of his list right now.

"Dearest," he murmured. "please stay. He's probably just jealous about the new baby."

"He's never said a word about Felicity Wilbur!" Charlotte snapped, going towards the door. "I know you hate him for what he did and I saw you smile at that sorcerer when he cursed our son! What kind of father are you?!"

"Charlotte, I'm sorry," said Wilbur. Those were three words he hadn't said in such a long time. Three words that could change the world.

"I remember when Felix was born, you was so proud of him!" Charlotte sobbed, facing her husband in shock. "You hated him as he grew and now you're sorry!"

Wilbur took a moment to hug his wife.  
"Dear," he whispered, pushing a lock of hair from her face. "you know I never hated him. I might have had a strong dislike for him, but never hate."

"You think we could visit him, see how our baby's doing?" Charlotte asked in a whispered as they parted from their hug.

"You go ahead," Wilbur told his wife, pushing her gently towards the door.

"You aren't going?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow. Wilbur groaned at her question.

"Fine." he muttered, forgetting how Charlotte was when she was with child. "I'll go."

The king and queen of Martinstine walked out of their room and to their son's that was four doors away.

"Felix?" Charlotte called as Wilbur opened the door.

"Mother?" Felix looked up from the comer he was sitting and ran towards Charlotte in surprise. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"I had this terrible dream where you died," Felix explained while Wilbur was confused as to what was going on. "and then Sofia..."

Charlotte shushed her little boy gently as she looked at her husband. Felix may have been a bad hat, almost like the devil but in her eyes, he was still the child she had given birth to.

…

Meanwhile, Penny, Amber, and Cedric were on their way back to Enchancia as Amber was being a bit quieter than usual.

"Are you alright, Amber?" Penny asked worriedly.

"I'm alright," she said, her smile looking forced.

"Amber, you're not fine! I may not be able to see you but I can hear you and you sound depressed!" Penny, continued to hold on to the reins of the flying couch before giving Amber a sad smile. "We're both sisters here so as a sister I demand you to tell me what's going on."

Amber sighed. "I just don't feel great, that's all."

Penny put her free hand on Amber's forehead. "You do feel kind of warm," she said. "You probably just have a cold or something."

"Yes a cold," Amber muttered as Penny had landed the flying couch near the castle steps where a concerned Roland turned his direction towards the blonde princess.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked. "You look like you're getting a rash."

Amber sighed. "I'm fine Daddy," she said, although she was starting to feel very dizzy and nauseous.

Then everything became black and Amber fainted.

…

In her room, Sofia sighed gently as she looked up at the night sky. Learning to walk again had been successful thanks to Hugo who she gave a kiss on the cheek before he had left but had been warned to take things easy for now.

Being so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Miranda come in the room as she jumped when her mother touched her shoulder.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you." Miranda laughed gently as she sat down next to her daughter. "Sofia, are you ready to talk about what happened after the race? If you're not than I understand."

Sofia took a long, deep, breath. "I- I think I'm ready," she said as Miranda took her daughter's hand.

Flashback

 _"My name is Sofia and I would like to apologize for my brother and I beating you in the race. So no hard feelings?"_

Sofia smiled gently at Felix and his friends as she held out her hand before Felix pushed it away.

"We have plenty of hard feelings!" He hissed, grabbing Sofia's riding helmet from her head and covering it with his footprints.

Sofia gulped. "Like I said, I'm sorry."

Felix didn't listen as the next thing Sofia felt was her riding clothes being torn and boys laughing as she cried.

End of flashback

Miranda hugged Sofia, feeling her shake in terror. "It's alright, sweetheart. You're fine. I'll keep you safe."

Though Miranda told her she was fine, emotionally, Sofia was not fine. The hitting, the yelling, the blood, the vomit. Everything from that day came to her so quickly that Sofia had found herself sobbing into Miranda's arms.

Sofia's sobs broke her heart as Miranda touched her hair gently. She had been through so much and now she was breaking down. It didn't help that Sofia had stuttered a bit when beginning her tale, leaving Miranda to believe that her daughter wasn't fully recovered from what happened to her just yet.

…

Meanwhile, Amber was in the royal infirmary with Penny at her side.

"Please wake up." Penny whispered as Amber's eyes fluttered open for a minute.

"Where am I? Where's Cedric? Where's Sofia?" Amber asked in a hoarsely voice.

"You're in the royal infirmary. Cedric's in his workshop. Sofia..." Penny bit her lip. "I'm not sure where she is."

"I don't feel good." Amber moaned. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Excuse me, your highness, but we're moving Princess Amber into quarantine." the doctor said, putting on her mask.

"Quarantine?" Penny asked. "Why?"

"It's quite likely that your friend may have scarlet fever. The rash, the fever. It's very contagious."

"Will she be all right?" the young princess questioned.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid only time will tell."

Penny sighed as the doctor left with Amber. First Sofia gets attacked and now Amber was ill. Things couldn't get any worse from there? Could they?

The golden brown haired princess sighed again as she left the royal infirmary. If she was going to stay for the night, she had to be careful not to alarm Sofia with Amber's sudden illness which meant that she would have to lie and she hated lying, especially to the ones she loved.

Penny knocked lightly on Sofia's door once she was able to find the Braille label from the last time she was in Enchancia.

"Hi Sofia!" she exclaimed, pretending to smile. "Can I come in?"

Sofia nervously smiled back.

"I-I guess," she managed to say as Clover went and sat in her lap. She stroked the bunny.

"I've heard about what happened and I'm so sorry," Penny began, her voice a little shaky. "I knew Felix once and I could've helped you. Dad has been teaching me fencing for a while now and-"

"You know how to fence?" Sofia asked, interrupting. "How can you when you can't see."

"Dad made mine into a special texture." Penny laughed for the first time that day. "I always win a good match if I practice against him."

"It's nice to hear you Penny but can I see Amber?" Sofia asked before Penny grabbed her hand. "You look stressed. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Sofia." Penny laughed nervously as she fiddled with her pedant. She was a terrible liar.

"Where's Amber?" Sofia asked again while Penny started to giggle nervously.

"You can see Amber later. Do you want me to go get some ice cream for us?" Penny questioned in a nervous tone.

"Ice cream?" Sofia asked. "Are you hiding something, Penny?"

"Er, no. Of course not." her friend answered. "It's just that Amber is busy right now, that's all."

"Alright." Sofia smiled gently at Penny, taking her hand. "But I'm going with you as the last time you tried, Baileywick told me that you heard James' voice, blushed wildly, and dropped it on yourself and the floor."

"I can't help it!" Penny defended with a laugh. "I always feel funny when I'm around him."

Sofia giggled at her friend's response. "Which is why Hugo is your partner for Flying Derby."

Sofia suddenly remembered what had happened at the flying derby from her last race as she fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"No!" she screamed. "I'm sorry!"

Penny put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Sofia, calm down." she soothed. "You have to learn to stop living in the past."

Sofia didn't listen. She started panicking as she screamed for Amber while Penny tried her hardest to calm her.

Miranda came running over and picked up her daughter, comforting her as best as she could. She then carried Sofia back to her room.

"She's asleep," Miranda said, looking exhausted about this whole Sofia and Amber thing.

"How's Amber?" Penny asked as Miranda sighed and wiped her eye.

"She's in good hands."

"I hope so Queen Miranda."

Penny couldn't take it anymore. All day she had been strong and now she felt tears run down her face for Amber and for Sofia.

Miranda put her arm around the young princess."Don't worry, Penny. I'm sure Amber will be fine."

"What if she's not?" Penny asked through her tears. "Sofia needs her, I need her, and even James needs her!"

"She will," Miranda said, a bit forcefully.

Penny hiccuped at Miranda's forced response. She was acting like Reina when Niles wouldn't give her a treat before dinner. Sofia needed a friend to count on as the brunette princess had helped her at one time or another and now it was her chance to return the favor.

Author's Note: Special thanks to lunarchronilesandcockatiels for helping me with this chapter and Sofia2015 (now amber2016) for helping me with the previous chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Amber groaned in frustration. She was supposed to be protecting Sofia but where was she and where was her hair and why was it shorter than usual?

A man in a white lab coat walked up to her bed.

"Princess Amber?" he stated when she saw him. "How are you feeling today?"

Amber felt as if she had a thousand questions in her mind, but she swallowed them down.

"Okay, I guess. But where am I and what happened to my hair?"

"You're in quarantine-" The doctor tried to explain but Amber had cut him off with a scream.

"My tiara is gone!"

The doctor nearly wanted to smack himself near the wall behind him. One little scream over a tiara that she had millions of? Taking a breath, he tried to be gentle with the blonde princess

He took a deep breath, the doctor began to speak again while he hoped that Amber wouldn't scream again. "I'm afraid, Princess Amber, that you have scarlet fever, and since clothing carries the disease, we had to burn your tiara."

"I HAVE SCARLET FEVER?!" she yelled, a bit upset at not only the disease but the lost of her tiara.

The doctor sighed. He had to get her calm somehow or else he would be dealing with furious parents.

"I'm afraid that you do, Miss Amber, but I think you'll be okay."

"You think?"

Yep, he was screwed as getting the oldest princess of Enchancia to calm down was not working out as easily as he hoped it would be.

…

Sofia walked slowly to the kitchen, her eyes heavy from lack of sleep.

Her mother met her inside. "How are you doing, Sofia?" she asked.

The only answer that Miranda received was soft sobs.

Miranda hugged her daughter. "It's okay," she reassured her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Sofia hugged her back but felt still tried from the nightmare she had from last night.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Miranda asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

Sofia could only nod for her answer, feeling guilty for acting like a small child instead of explaining what happened in her nightmare with Felix.

"What happened in your nightmare?" Miranda asked again, hoping that the youngest princess of Enchancia would answer her.

"I-I was mocked and humiliated," Sofia sobbed as she spoke for the first time that morning.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Miranda asked Sofia, calming her down before she shook her head.  
"Sweetheart, I know you're worried about Amber, but you have to eat."

"Can I go visit her?"

"I'm afraid not. But please eat something dear."

"Okay," Sofia said softly as she wished that she could visit Amber but knew that she would be disobeying her mother if she did.

James walked in the kitchen minutes later with red rims around his eyes.

"The doctor said that Amber is getting worse!" he said, starting to cry.

As Miranda comforted him, Sofia started to sob softly. It wasn't far! What was happening to Amber and why wasn't she allowed to know about it?

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong with Amber?" she yelled as Miranda, distressed, sighed.

"Sofia, sweetheart, we know how Amber means to you, especially after what happened after the race-" Miranda began, only for James to interrupt her.

"She's sick and she's dying!" He wailed, putting his hands to his face.

Sofia looked terrified. "How? What happened? What is she sick with?" She asked as Miranda tried to calm her down.

Sofia didn't calm down as she ran, not caring that she had to do it slowly so she wouldn't fall while James followed her, running towards his beloved twin in the infirmary.

Sofia didn't know where Amber was before she had found herself in the castle garden, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing.

No!" she screamed through her sobs. "This isn't happening! No!"

Amber wasn't supposed to be sick. She wasn't supposed to be dying. Sofia felt that it was her fault. If only she had just stayed away from Felix that day after her last race.

If only...  
If only her real father didn't die. If only Amber wasn't sick. If only she hadn't raced. If only Felix hadn't been there.  
If only...

But Sofia knew that she couldn't change the past, no matter how much she wanted to and no matter how much she prayed.

…

In the infirmity, James was by his sister's side as Penny, who was going to leave but stayed to help calm him down, touched his shoulder.

"If only I'd realized sooner," she whispered, tugging at her ponytail in an attempt to not break down in guilt.

"If only..." Sofia echoed from nowhere, almost like a whisper.

Penny blamed herself for Amber's illness. She could've felt the rash as it felt like Braille when she softly touched Amber's skin.

She should have realized, but it was too late. Oh so late.

And now Amber was fading as James prayed for the first time in his life.

"Please God," he whispered, his voice trembling. "If you're really there, please save Amber. Please? I'll do anything."

All Penny could do was hug him as she cried.

…

Sofia was still in the garden an hour later when Miranda had found her on one knee, praying through her tears.

She just wanted to hug her little girl, tell that everything was okay but knew that she would be lying.

…

Meanwhile, Amber was in the infirmary, her sheets twisted all around her warm body.

She didn't know that James or Penny were in the room. Wait a minute! Was her twin praying?

And for her? She couldn't understand it. She was only ill with scarlet fever. What was the big deal that everyone (except for Sofia) was making a fuss over her?

It wasn't like she would die from the fever. Was it?

"Am I going to die?" she asked the doctor fretfully.

The doctor wasn't sure as he had never dealt with a royal child dealing with the disease before but knew that it was a rare chance that Amber would survive without any effects from the fever.

"I'm not sure," he said, gripping his wedding ring.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked, a bit frustrated and on the verge of tears. "Didn't you see Daddy this morning? I heard him cry for the first time and I felt horrible. I also heard him and Mother tell my friend Penny to not let Sofia see me. She has to see me! I rescued her! I..."

"There, there." the doctor said, patting Amber on the back. She reminded him so much of his own little girl who had died from scarlet fever even if she was a bit of a drama queen.

…

"Mom, why?" Sofia asked through her tears. "Why do good things always have to come to an end?"

"I wish I knew, Sofia," Miranda told her daughter softly as she stoked her hair.

"I don't think I can stand this much longer."

Miranda looked concerned. "What do you mean by that Sofia?"

"Everything is so horrible. If something doesn't change soon, I don't know what I'll do,"Sofia admitted, unaware of the shock she had put on her mother's face.

Miranda hugged her daughter as tears came to her eyes. She had never seen her so miserable and to the point of giving up.

"I-I just don't know how much longer I can hold on!" Sofia cried, hugging her mother to dear life. "Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Sofia," Miranda cried, fearing that it would be the last time she would hug her youngest child.

"Mom, do you think Amber will get better?" Sofia asked after she had finished crying.

"I hope so Sofia," Miranda answered before turning away so Sofia couldn't see the look on her face that said no.

…

At night in the infirmary, Amber tried to sleep but it was difficult. All day she had heard people either praying or crying or a little of both.

She felt as if she was stuck in a volcano, it was so hot. Besides that, she was just plain miserable. So many people worried over her. Not that she didn't like being the center of attention but she liked it in a good way. Not in a you're-going-to-die-oh-no way.

"Amber, sweetheart, you'll gonna be alright," a sweet gentle voice said to her, having the blonde look at the voice suspiciously before getting a closer look at the person of the voice.

It was someone she hadn't seen in years.

Her birth mother Queen Clara of Enchancia.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"M-Mommy?" Amber stuttered in shock as she rubbed her eyes. She had to be dreaming, she just had to be as Clara had been dead for six years.

"Yes I'm right here Amber and you'll be better in no time." Clara smiled as she put a hand through her daughter's hair. "Now who is this Sofia you keep asking for?"

"M-My step sister," Amber answered, a bit nervously. "I-I rescued her after she was attacked and I promised myself to protect her, no matter what."

Clara smiled. " So that's who I've heard asking for help along with James and your father early this afternoon."

"Huh? Mommy what are you talking about?" Amber asked in confusion." Sofia doesn't know that I'm sick."

"Golden brown hair, purple and red fencing outfit?" Clara looked at Amber who shook her head. "Then who was the girl beside James and your father?"

Amber shook her head. " Mommy! That was Princess Penny, mine and James' friend from Royal Prep."

Clara blushed in embarrassment. " Oh okay so I've heard a lot of prays today. Let me try again. A girl in purple dress with brown hair and was in the garden with another woman with a pink dress?" she guessed with a small smile.

"You're right Mommy! "Amber grinned. "That was Sofia and my new mother."

"Thank you Roland for getting remarried again," Clara whispered softly before looking back at her daughter.

"Mommy was Sofia sad?" Amber asked softly.

"Yes Amber. She wanted to see you but the doctor can't take a risk of Sofia getting the fever too."

"But she needed me!" Amber protested with tears in her eyes. "She gets scared without me!"

"I know Amber I been watch over Sofia." Clara looked sadly at Amber. "But you need to get your fever down first."

"Mommy I need to see Sofia!" Amber exclaimed in fear. "Daddy told me she didn't sleep a wink last night. Please?"

Clare shook her head though it broke her heart to do so. "Amber, don't worry baby you'll see Sofia when you're better."

Amber hoped so as Clara softly gave her a kiss and left her alone to sleep.

…

In Martinstine, Wilbur and Charlotte were having trouble of their own. Felix had just received the second part of the curse that was given to him by Cedric and Lucinda.

He had woken up with bruises all over him and in pain. While Charlotte thought that his nightmares were terrible, seeing her little boy in pain broke her heart.

None of the servants could understand how a curse can suddenly silence their terror that flaps in the night as all they've heard from the prince is pain.

Wilbur stoked his wife's hair as she sobbed. He did not like what his son had done over the years but even he had to admit that seeing Felix in pain was a bit heartbreaking for him to see.

...

"Alright! Alright! I never should have picked on Princess Sofia or Princess Penny! I'm sorry! Really I am!" Felix screamed in his dream as he faced Lucinda, the good little witch.

"You'll never pick on Sofia again?" Lucinda asked him with a scowl on her lips.

"No! I'll even help her walk again. That is a promise I will make as of right now!"

"I don't know…"

"Please! I don't want to live like this!" Felix pleaded with the good little witch.

"Sorry but you are." Lucinda laughed at him. "And just a heads up, you're going to be in court once the curse is over so good luck." She smiled wickedly. "In a week I'll be back and by the way where do your friends live? They need to feel Sofia's pain too."

"Okay! I'll tell you their kingdoms but please go easy on them!"

"That will be for me to decide."

As she left, Felix had woken up from the dream and whimpered in fear.

…

"Sofia?" Penny asked gently as she had just been woken up by the brunette princess screaming. "Do you want me to get your parents or James?"

"No," Sofia muttered softly, tears slowly appearing in her eyes. "I want you to stay."

"Okay." Penny hugged Sofia gently. "Do you want to tell me what happened? What caused you to start screaming?"

"It was a dream that I killed Felix with my hands along with his mother and little sister! Oh Penny I don't want to kill anyone!" Sofia cried as Penny stoked her hair. "I want to see Amber! Please Penny take me to see her. Please?"

Penny wasn't sure. It was late at night and Amber was probably asleep but as Sofia begged and begged, she eventually gave in before telling Sofia to cover up so she wouldn't get sick.

"Penny, I'll be okay as I don't need to cover up. I only need to see her and make sure she's okay," Sofia informed Penny as she made her way towards the door of her bedroom.

"Okay Sofia but get into your wheelchair as It's quite a walk to Amber's room."

"No wheelchair!" Sofia protested with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I need to practice walking as Hugo is coming by tomorrow and I need all the practice I can get!"

Penny giggled softly as she knew that Sofia had a small crush on Hugo like she did with James "Okay but walk slowly as I don't want you to fall," She said as Penny still got Sofia's wheelchair before leaving.

 _That's funny. I thought Sofia was out here_ , James thought as he saw Penny and gently tapped her shoulder. " Penny? What's happening?"

"James! Thank goddess you're awake!"Penny cried, nearly tempted to hug him but stopped. "Listen, Sofia wants to see Amber right now."

James looked concerned for his sister as he gently grabbed Penny by the hand. " No! Sofia can't get sick too! Come on let's go!"

Though they were both blushing wildly, they tried to keep it low as Sofia stood beside them, trying not to giggle.

"Guys it's okay," she told them, trying really hard not to lose it. " Hugo and I have a crush on one another now too." She looked at James and Penny, their faces red as cherries. " Now can we go? Please?"

James nodded as he, a still blushing Penny, and Sofia walked to the quarantine room.

"Amber!" Sofia squealed, only to feel James pull her by the collar of her dress."Hey! What gives James?! Let me go!"

"You'll wake her up Sofia!" James hissed, his voice filled with exhaustion. "And you'll get what she has if you're not careful!"

"You mean the scarlet fever James?"

"How did you-"

"I know because my birth dad passed away from it when I was only four years old after we came back from fishing. Daddy want to sleep for a bit but he never woke up again." Sofia sighed as she looked at James with desperate eyes. "That's why I want to see if Amber will awake up if she can hear me. Please James? I'll be careful!

"Are you insane James?!" Penny asked in a whisper as Sofia left. "She's going to get sick!" Before she could say more, she felt a small kiss on her cheek and blushed.

"Does that answer your question Penny?" James asked, seeing the golden haired princess blush.

Penny shyly grinned as she chuckled. "Yes James. Yes it does."

...

Sofia walked to Amber's bed without being seen as she was careful not to touch her.

"Amber you awake?" she asked softly, putting a hand to her chest.

Amber groaned as she rubbed her eyes. First Clara, now Sofia. Wait a minute! Sofia was actually there looking at her and smiling.

"Sofia? How did you get in here?" Amber asked in surprise.

Sofia shrugged, almost tempting to hug her older sister but knew that she couldn't do in risk of the fever so she just kept her hands to herself. " Oh! It wasn't that hard as James and Penny were talking so I left them alone but how are you anyways?"

"Better now that I see you here," Amber said with a smile. "but why aren't you in bed Sofia?"

Sofia blushed in embarrassment as she brushed her legs from side to side. "I couldn't sleep and I missed you."

Amber smiled softly. "I missed you too but I can't leave until my fever and rash disappear."

Sofia nodded in understanding. "Oh okay but can't I stay?"

"No Sofia. You're going back to bed as it's late for you to be up anyways."

"But Amber!"

"No buts Sofia!" Amber concluded, her voice stern. "You need your rest."

"Alright," Sofia said softly as she walked away from Amber's bed, only to see James and Penny on top of each other and covered her mouth in shock.

"It's not what you think Sof!" James exclaimed, getting off of Penny. "I accidentally fell and Penny tried to pick me up!"

"And we kissed!" Penny blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands.

Sofia laughed a little. "You two kissed already?! I can't even leave your two alone for a few minutes without you two trying to kiss each other!" she grinned at the supposed lovebirds. "Now let's go back to bed as Amber is fine."

"She is?" James asked, hoping that Sofia wasn't lying before seeing her nod. "Thank you God!" He tried to kiss Penny before Sofia pushed his mouth away.

"No more kissing!" She shouted, dragging her brother by the collar of his shirt. "March James! Now!"

"Okay Sofia lighten up," James grumbled as Sofia had let go of his shirt collar.

"What was that James?" Sofia asked as she walked in the middle.

James gulped. He hated it when Sofia was angry. "It was nothing Sofia. Now you should have sweet dreams."

James was correct that Sofia would have sweet dreams. Amber was fine and wasn't going to die. She had her sister back and couldn't wait until she was better.

…

Early the next morning, Hugo had come to the castle, only to discover that Sofia wasn't there.

"Hey James what's going on? Where are Sofia and Penny?" He asked, noticing that the prince of Enchancia was by himself at the moment.

"Still asleep," James replied, grabbing himself some pancakes. "Sofia had a nightmare last night and wanted to see Amber."

Hugo nodded at his answer. "Thanks James. Let's have some breakfast until the girls are awake."

James agreed as he began to dig into his pancakes, trying to forget what went on with him and Penny.

…

Sofia was the first to awake as she walked slowly to where Penny was sleeping and tugged on her hair.

"Penny!" Sofia shouted in glee, causing the golden haired princess to wake up in a panic.

"Reina took the cookies!" Penny shouted before she blushed as she felt Sofia's breath on her face. "Sofia, it's early. Go back to bed."

Sofia shook her head as she took Penny's hand. "Um Penny it's already lunch time."

"Is is?" Penny asked in confusion.

"Yeah now let's get dressed so we can head downstairs, " Sofia said as as she rubbed her eyes a little bit.

Penny touched a lock of Sofia's hair in concern. "Sofia, you still sound like you're sleepy. Here you get back into bed and I'll have lunch send up so we can talk."

Sofia pushed her friend's hand away from her hair even though she appreciated her concern. " Thanks but no thanks as Hugo is already here."

Penny sighed as she got dressed in one of the dresses that Sofia barely wore and followed the brunette princess downstairs to where James and Hugo were waiting.

"Ready to practice walking Sofia?" Hugo asked, giving Sofia a small kiss on the cheek.

"And she said she wasn't crushing on him," James whispered as Penny giggled.

"I know James but Sofia is still sounding like she's sleepy as before we left her bedroom to come down here, I was trying to get her to sleep a little bit more." Penny sighed, playing with her pedant. "But she's so happy that Hugo is here."

James put a hand on her shoulder, easing Penny's worries. "Let me talk to Hugo outside alone while you and Sofia eat lunch. That way you won't get disturbed, " he suggested, giving her a smile as Penny nodded.

...

"Hugo?" James asked as Penny and Sofia were eating their lunch "Can I talk to you? Prince to prince?"

Hugo nodded as the two princes went outside to the garden.

"What's up James?" The dark haired prince asked, noticing some concern on his friend's face.

"Hugo, I don't think Sofia should practice walking today as she didn't sleep that well last night,"James replied, his shoulders low.

That's too bad," Hugo commented with a grin. "I was going to give you and Penny a few hours to yourselves but if you want to cancel Sofia's practicing-"

"I'll do it!" James yelled, not wanting to miss the opportunity to have Penny to himself. "But promise me that Sofia will rest if she starts to get tired."

"Don't worry James, Sofia's practicing will be outside today but we aren't going far from the castle if your dad don't catch us again that is."

"Thanks Hugo for everything."

…

Back the dining room, the girls had just finished their lunch as Sofia, with dripping eyes, had fallen asleep.

"Sofia wake up! The boys are coming back!" Penny shouted, shaking her friend's shoulder.

Sofia sat up as her eyes were still dropping but she chose to ignore it for the time being. "Oh right! Thanks Penny!"

"Girls! There you two are!" Miranda greeted, a feel of relief in her voice before turning to her daughter. " Sofia did you visit Amber last night?"

Sofia couldn't lie to her mother. To Roland maybe but not to Miranda.

"Yes," She admitted with a sad smile. "but Penny and James went with me!"

Miranda groaned lightly. Her daughter meant well but she couldn't risk two sick children. "Sofia, you were suppose to wear a special grown but as long as you didn't touch Amber you should be okay."

"I didn't touch Amber Mom," Sofia told Miranda, hopefully letting her mother's worries vanished. "I told James that I would be careful and I was. And then me and Penny want back to bed." She looked at her mother who was unsure. " I truly promise Mom."

"What time did you and Penny go back to bed Sofia?"

"Around 1:40 am because we had to stop a few times so I could rest for a bit. Right Penny?"

Penny, daydreaming about her and James, didn't understand what was going on until she heard Sofia call her name. "Huh?! Oh right Sofia."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" James asked when he and Hugo got back to the kitchen.

"Checking on Sofia and Penny," Miranda answered as she gave her stepson a look. "James, is it true that you went with Penny and Sofia last night to visit Amber?"

James nodded, remembering everything from that night, including his unexpected first kiss. " Of course Mom we did want to check on Amber but don't worry, Sofia didn't get too close or touch Amber."

"James what time did you three leave from Amber's room?"

"Around close to 12:30 but we had to stop a few times to let Sofia rest so we didn't get back to bed until 1:40."

Miranda sighed as she looked at James, Sofia, and Penny. "Just promise me that you won't do again unless you ask me or your father."

"Yes Queen Miranda," Penny acknowledged as James and Sofia nodded.

Miranda, noticing her daughter's eyes, put a hand on her shoulder." Sofia you didn't have another nightmare? Did you?"

"N-N-Nightmare?" Sofia stuttered nervously, her mind filled with fear.

"I'll take that as a yes," Miranda said, letting go of Sofia's shoulder.

Sofia sighed, knowing that she couldn't get away with being nervous. "Okay Mom I did have another nightmare but I'll tell you later as right now I'm getting sleepy."

"Tell you what let's skip practice for today and have you lay down,"Hugo offered, taking Sofia's hand in his.

Penny bit her lip. "I should be getting home before my parents start to worry," she announced before grabbing her cane from under the kitchen table.

"I'll join you!" James exclaimed as Hugo stared at him, unaware of the blonde prince's relationship with Penny.

Once Penny and James had left with a warning from Sofia of no kissing while the couch man was driving, she and Hugo slowly walked to her room as Miranda went to check on Amber.

 _No Kissing?! James and Penny? No way they're just kids! They wouldn't kiss! Sofia was just tired and didn't know what she was saying as that has to be it,_ Miranda thought as she shook her head while for the sake of her husband, hoped that her oldest daughter was feeling a little better than what she had been.

…

In Sofia's room, Sofia was getting into bed as Hugo was beside her, making sure she was okay.

"Sofia, you should have kept sleeping as I would have brought your lunch up to you," Hugo said as Sofia settled into her bed.

Sofia sighed. "I know Hugo but I didn't." She grinned, remembering what had gone on with her stepbrother and good friend the night before. "James and Penny, they have a crush on each other, and while I was visiting Amber, they were kissing last night!"

"Wow Sofia!" Hugo exclaimed, a bit shocked that James had already experienced his first kiss. "We haven't even had our first date yet!"

"Yeah I know Hugo," Sofia said as she rest her head on her pillow.

You want me to stay with you?" Hugo asked gently, holding her hand.

"That would be nice," Sofia muttered sleepily as she closed her eyes.

"I take that as a yes," Hugo said as he sat on Sofia's window seat and read his book for awhile.

…

In the quarantine room, Miranda sat by Amber's side as the doctor checked her forehead.

"Her fever's gone down but the rash is slowly disappearing," he said as the doctor looked at Miranda. "I know seeing her like this isn't easy Queen Miranda."

"It isn't," Miranda admitted with a trembling voice. "I try not to think of the worse though."

"And the king?" The doctor asked, gripping his wedding ring.

"He's in distraught and has locked himself in our room for the time being," Miranda told the doctor, a lump appearing in her throat. "I know he's hurting but Sofia and James need him too."

"Sofia?"

"My youngest. She came to visit Amber last night."

"No wonder Amber was cheerful this morning," the doctor said to himself as he looked back at Miranda. "I will check on her in a few hours but if her fever returns, yell."

Miranda nodded as the doctor had left before turning her attention towards Amber.

"Is Sofia coming back?" Amber asked excitedly, a smile appearing on her face.

Miranda nodded, enjoying seeing the blonde princess happy for once. " Yes Amber, Sofia is coming back but you're looking better than what you were a few nights ago."

"I know Mother. "Amber looked around and noticed that someone was miss. "Where's Daddy?"

"Your father needed some time by himself for awhile," Miranda answered though it broke her heart to not see Roland by Amber's side.

"I understand Mother, "Amber told her, surprisingly not upset about the issue.

"Good. " Miranda smiled as she got up from her chair. "Do you need anything?"

The blonde princess shook her head. "Mother when can I walk around?" Amber asked, getting restless.

"I'll ask the doctor later. Okay?"  
Seeing Amber nod, Miranda sighed in relief.

"Thank you Mother. "

"You're welcome dear."

…

It took nearly an hour but Penny and James were soon back in Brillancia as no sooner as James had helped Penny out of the carriage, she was hugged by Reina.

"I missed you!" Reina exclaimed with excitement as she looked up at James. "Hi Penny's boyfriend that she dreams about!"

"Reina! That was supposed to be our little secret!" Penny hissed as she heard her parents, Queen Penelope and King Alonso, come towards them.

"Penny! Where have you been?" Penelope asked in worry as she got down on her knees and hugged her oldest daughter.

"She was with me and Sofia, Queen Penelope." James shrugged his shoulders as he bowed. "And we kind of had our first kiss last night."

"Your first kiss?" Reina giggled as she twirled. "You got cooties!"

"Reina!" Alonso scolded as he turned to James. "She didn't mean it Prince James. Reina's just a bit confused."

"It's okay King Alonso as Sofia was a bit confused too." James  
laughed nervously, a bit happy that Alonso wasn't upset with him for kissing his oldest daughter.

"Mom, Dad, will be okay if James spends some time with us?" Penny asked with a small smile.

"I don't see why not." Penelope smiled at her oldest as she ruffled her hair.

"Cooties!" Reina giggled before getting a look from her father. "Sorry Daddy."

James held Penny's hand as she blushed while following her parents and Reina inside her castle.

What she had once thought to be a small crush had broken last night as Penny realized that there could be something more for her and the prince of Enchancia but she realized that they were just kids for now so they couldn't get too serious.

…

In Enchancia, Roland was looking for his wife as he saw a blanket and a pillow made on the couch that lead to their room while he wondered if Miranda had slept there the night before as he passed by Sofia's room.

Roland peeked in through her door and saw his youngest daughter asleep and Hugo on her window seat, a book close to his face before stepping inside.

"King Roland! What a surprise!" Hugo exclaimed as he closed his book to greet the king of Enchancia.

"Well, Sofia is sound asleep so you should be getting home young prince before your parents worry," Roland told him as he pointed to Sofia's bedroom door.

Hugo refused. "No. That's okay King Roland. I'll stay with Sofia," he offered as Hugo smiled at the king of Enchancia.

Roland wasn't sure. The stress of Amber was getting to him as he sighed. "Alright Hugo."

As Roland left Sofia's room, he had found Miranda doing paperwork in their office.

"Roland!" Miranda gasped when she saw him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine Miranda but why did you sleep on the couch last night?" Roland asked, a bit concerned.

"I figured that you needed some time to yourself," she answered as she thought it had been a good thing to do since he had looked so stressed with the burdens of being a king and Amber's sudden illness.

Roland sighed. "Miranda, I know this is getting to us all but really you didn't have to sleep on the couch for me to be alone in my feelings."

"I know Rollie but Amber's going to be fine. Her fever is gone and her rash is slowly disappearing."

"That's good but what about Sofia? Will she ever walk again?"

Miranda grinned, knowing the answer but wanted to keep it a surprise for her husband. "You just have to wait and see Roland." She placed her hands close to her chest. "But I hear that Sofia is doing a little better as she went to see Amber last night with James and Penny."

"And how did that go?" Roland asked a bit curiously.

"Surprisingly well. Sofia was careful not to touch Amber and James experienced a bit of growing up." Miranda had to hide a laugh at her husband's face. "Our son had his first kiss."

"Let me guess with Princess Penny as he has been talking about her an awful lot lately."

"Yes."

Roland smiled as he imagined the look on his son's face while receiving his first kiss before he chuckled. "I mean they're kids so they won't do anything too grown up yet. Until they're teenagers anyway."

"Well, he was king for a day once." Miranda smiled at the memory. Amber had been worried for nothing as the kingdom didn't erupt in flames from her twin ruling for one day even if he had been in trouble for giving the servants wheelie shoes during the process of his ruling.

"And was able to succeed with Sofia's help." Roland sighed as Miranda placed an arm around him. "I just want Sofia to be alright. She deserves it after everything she's gone through."

"I know Roland," Miranda said with a sad smile. "I want it too but Sofia's trying her hardest for us! I mean she's no longer moaning in pain like she used to."

"You're right Miranda as Sofia is sleeping throughout the night now but why was Hugo in her room?" Roland asked, the protective nature for his children getting the best of him.

"He cares for her Rollie like we do for the children" was Miranda's response as the king and queen of Enchancia sighed.

Amber was slowly getting better and Sofia was improving. All they had to do now was take things one day at a time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A few hours later, Miranda opened the door to her daughter's room and saw Hugo next to her as she walked up to them

"Hugo, it's time for you to go home before your father starts to worry," she reminded the young prince gently

"Sure Queen Miranda but if it's alright with you, may I give Sofia a kiss before I leave?" Hugo asked with a small smile.

"Okay Hugo but just on the cheek."

"Of course Queen Miranda. By the way, did Sofia really visit Amber last night?"

Miranda nodded. " Yes she did Hugo. Why?"

"Queen Miranda, Sofia can't be walking that far yet as it's no wonder she's tried out! She used too much energy walking to see Amber and walking back!" Hugo exclaimed as he gave Sofia a good night kiss.

Sofia opened her eyes. "Well hello to you too my prince." She smiled at her crush who could only blush in return.

"Sofia, until I come back tomorrow and so your dad won't find out, you, my princess, are to use this wheelchair," Hugo explained as he pointed to the wheelchair that was beside her bed.

Sofia frowned at the wheelchair before sticking out her tongue in disgust. "No way Hugo!"

Hugo sighed at her response. " Sofia, you used too much energy last night so please, for me, use the wheelchair to visit Amber before bedtime and your mother will give me a update in the morning." He walked towards Sofia's bedroom door. "See you tomorrow my sweet."

As Hugo left her room, Sofia sighed. She hated her wheelchair but for his pleasure and so she wouldn't run out of energy, she had Miranda carry her and put her in as mother and daughter left her room.

…

When Amber woke up, she felt considerably better as her fever had vanished into thin air while her rash was almost gone. Maybe Clara had been right about her getting well.

She still had a slight headache though.

And with that headache, it was difficult to speak to Sofia who came to visit her again except with Miranda and Roland by her side.

"Hello!" Sofia greeted with a hint of glee as she waved.

"Sofia, it's great to see you again," Amber said, trying not to scare her off with a troubling headache.

"How are you doing?" Sofia questioned.

"Better then last night, but not enough to fully leave. " Seeing her sister frown, Amber smiled gently. "Where are James and Penny? I thought they would come and see me this time."

Sofia frowned. "I'm not sure exactly."

"I thought I heard Mother saying that they were back in Brillancia."

Sofia frowned again as she had been with Hugo the whole time, not getting a chance to even see James and Penny leave for Brillancia except to warn them of no kissing.

"Oh," said Sofia, her memory coming slowly back to her. "I think they are..."

Amber sighed as she laid back against her pillow. "How's your walking going?"

"It's alright. I'm getting better and Hugo is a great teacher but..."

"But what?"

"Felix." Tears appeared in Sofia's eyes. "I can't get rid of him no matter how hard I try."

Amber reached out her arms to hug Sofia.

Sofia hugged back as she found herself sobbing on her sister's shoulder.

"I hate him!" she cried through her tears. "I know it isn't good to hate, but I hate him."

"I know, Sofia. I know." Amber shushed Sofia gently as Miranda and Roland watched with sad smiles.

To believe that James was missing out on this heartbreaking moment between the two sisters was an understatement.

If only he was here and not with Penny.

Penny was amazing, but there were some times when Amber wanted her brother. Especially now to comfort her and Sofia.

Amber knew that she was sounding like her mother, but she hated seeing people, including her siblings, grow up.

She knew that her twin had a crush on the golden brown haired princess and it wasn't just for her blindness.

For reasons she could not explain, her brother was in love. Even though he were only ten and Penny was only a few months older than Sofia.

"Amber!" Roland called, bringing Amber out of her thoughts.

"Yes Daddy?" Amber asked as she had stopped hugging Sofia to look at her father.

"Do you know when James will be back?"

Amber shook her head and so did Sofia as Roland sighed before Miranda had put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh James."

…

In Brillancia, James held Penny's hand as she blushed before the prince of Enchancia noticed a look of concern on the young princess' face.

"Do your parents know when you'll be back?" she asked worriedly.

James shook his head as Penny tugged at her braids in frustration. And here she thought he was responsible.

Guess she was wrong and to think she had accidentally kissed him the night before while Sofia had visited his twin.

Ah, love. Even if it was between a ten year old and someone a few months older than his youngest sister that had caused one of them do something callow and stupid.

But they were still young, after all.

"I'll leave just before it gets dark," James told Penny, trying to ease her worries as they walked into her room, only to hear high pitched giggling under a mess of gowns.

Penny knew who the giggling belonged to as she came closer to the gowns.

Her little sister Reina.

"What are you doing?" Reina asked, peeking her head out.

"Oh, nothing," Penny told her sister.

"Then why are you holding hands?" the little girl questioned. "And why did you kiss last night?"

"Um... we... uh.." James stuttered, turning red.

"My friend Alice said that when two people kiss, they have to get married. So can I be the flower girl?"

James and Penny looked at each other in embarrassment.

Penny took her little sister's hand as a flash of pink appeared on her face "Um, Reina, we're not even eleven yet. But I promise that when I do get married, you can be the flower girl. Kay?"

Reina nodded excitedly though she was disappointed of not having a pretend wedding.

"How old do you have to be to get married?" she asked.

"Adulthood," James and Penny answered quickly.

"How old is that? Ella said that you become an adult when you turn eleven."

"Eighteen."

"But Ella said..."

"Reina! Ella is your age!" Penny snapped, getting a bit impatient. "You don't get married at eleven and that kiss James and I had was accidental!"

"How do you accidentally kiss someone?" Reina wanted to know.

Penny blushed as the night before came to her mind. "You try to find their cheeks but you get tempted by their lips and you touch them and your best friend find you with him and gasps in shock."

"That sounds like you did it on purpose!"

"I got curious."

"And you let her James?" Reina asked, a bit angry at her older sister for doing something like that as she shook her finger at him. "Naughty James."

"Hey! That kiss was unexpected!" James defended, seeing that Penny was near tears for accidentally kissing him.

"What would Mommy say about this Penny if she found out?"

"I don't know..." Penny sobbed as she pointed to the door. "Reina get out of my room and James, unfortunately, it's time for you to go home."

"But Penny!" James and Reina protested together.

"No buts! Now leave!"

"Aww..." Reina sighed before Penny slammed the door in her face. "Don't cry!"

"Too late." James sighed as he softly tickled Reina under her chin. "I was about to leave anyway. I just hope Amber and Sofia are okay."

Reina hugged James. "Don't go!" she pleaded, not wanting to be alone.

"Reina..." James paused as he gently touched one of the little girl's pigtails. "What you did in Penny's room had really hurt her feelings."

"I didn't mean to!" Reina cried as she felt her bottom lip quiver.

She then started to cry as Reina felt guilty for hurting her sister's feelings..

"As someone that's dealt with this several times, Reina, I suggest that when Penny is her normal, happy, and kind self again, you go apologize to her," James told the crying four-year-old as he wiped a tear from her eye.

"Okay." Reina sniffled as she gave his suggestion to her heart.

Giving one last hug to Reina, James bid farewell to King Alonso and Queen Penelope as he wondered how his sisters were doing while he hoped that they were enjoying themselves for a while while he got in the carriage and went home.

…

"James! Your father and I were so worried! Why didn't you tell us you were going to go take Penny back to Brillancia?" Miranda asked when James got back to Enchancia as she hugged her stepson tight in her arms.

"I don't know," he answered, a bit shakingly. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Amber really wanted to see you today James," Roland said, a bit disappointed in his son's actions. "Sofia was only there for a while before having a nervous breakdown about Felix."

"I'm sorry," James said, guilt over flowing in his mind.

"We know you are but what are Sofia and Amber going to think?" Miranda asked sternly.

"I don't know! I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't of left!" he cried as Miranda and Roland looked at each other before looking back at James. All day they had dealt with Sofia and Amber, trying to calm one down and comfort the other.

Though he had been forgiven by his parents, James was grounded for the week ahead of him and denied desert that night as the ten-year-old had visited Sofia's room before bed, only to find her still awake and staring at the night sky.

"Hello Sofia." he called, upon seeing his sister.

"Hi James," she said quietly, her knees close to her chest.

"You okay?" he questioned, sitting next to her.

Sofia shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about Felix, James. I-I'm afraid of him hurting me again." She sighed as she looked at her fading bruises. "I don't think I'll be back on the team once I heal."

"What?! But you practiced for days! You never gave up even when everyone told you that Flying Derby was dangerous for a princess!"

"I know, but-but Felix!" Sofia cried before she dissolved into tears.

James hated seeing Sofia the way she was as he watched her cry. What happened to the sister he knew before she was attacked?

He patted her shoulder, trying to calm her with no avail.

Sofia breathed heavily as her hands began to shake. Her memories of being hit, kicked, forced on her knees as she vomited when punched in the stomach, and laughed at was becoming too much to bare.

James sighed. "Want me to call Mom?" he asked gently as he could, seeing her emotional state as he looked at her in concern.

Sofia nodded, trying not to scream in front of her brother.

James ran for his mother as Sofia was left to her own devices while she tried not to scream.

But she couldn't stop picturing Felix no mind how she tried to block him from her mind.

He and those terrible memories were still there while she hoped that James and her mother would come back soon.

That minute of hope later passed as Miranda had burst into the room with James at her side.

Sofia tried to calm down when she saw them but she couldn't.

"Mom!" she called in fear.

"Sofia..." Miranda's heart nearly broke at her daughter's emotional state as she sat down next to her while James was near the end of Sofia's bed.

"He'll get me!" Sofia screamed, fear taking over her.

James could only look away as Sofia continued to scream and shout about Felix while Miranda tried to calm her down and get her to fall asleep.

"Why did Felix have to hurt her?" James whispered angrily as he gently kissed Sofia's forehead.

"I don't know," Miranda said, straightening Sofia's blanket.. "but we should be thankful she's getting better."

"But she just had a panic attack!" James argued, remembering what he had witnessed from his youngest sister. "How is that part of her getting better?"

Miranda sighed. "It used to be worse James."

"How worse?" The prince of Enchancia wondered even if he knew only some of the answers.

"A lot," Miranda answered, not wanting to remember what Sofia had gone through because of Felix.

"Her moaning and seizure weren't the only things Sofia went through?"

"Not exactly. But be quiet so she doesn't wake up."

James nodded as he and Miranda slowly walked out of Sofia's room, trying not to wake her while they hoped that she would sleep peacefully.

…

Amber had met James and Miranda on the stairs while her white nightgown swayed against her legs as the blonde princess looked at her twin and stepmother.

"Is everything okay?" Amber asked, trying not to touch her disappearing rash with her right hand. "The doctor that released me a few minutes ago said he could hear screaming while he looked over me."

"It's Sofia," James whispered loudly but not too loudly to wake up his youngest sister.

"Sofia?" Amber's face turned pale as a ghost at the brunette princess' name. "What happened?"

"She had a panic attack."

"A panic attack? Is she alright? Can I see her?" Amber asked worriedly.

"She's sleeping," Miranda replied with a sad smile.

Amber frowned. Of all the times for her to get released, Sofia was asleep and she couldn't visit her.

"When will she wake up?" Amber questioned, trying not to show that she was impatient.

"Not until the morning," James replied as he looked at his twin in guilt. "Amber, I'm sorry I didn't visit you today. I ditched you and Sofia for Penny because of my feelings for her. I should've stayed here instead. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Amber answered as she pushed off what James had done. "I forgive you."

The twins would've hugged if Amber's rash had fully disappeared but it didn't so they just smiled warmly at each other.

"You know," Amber began as she pretended to straighten her nightgown.

"Know what?" asked James, a little confused.

"You aren't that annoying after all."

"Thank you Amber."

Miranda smiled at her stepchildren as she watched their interaction with one another. Sure there were days where Amber wanted strangle James for his actions but with what the queen of Enchancia was seeing was not a so rare sight between the blonde twins.

"Hey James!" Amber called as she held on to the stair rail. "Let's go eat some ice cream."

James smiled as he and Amber took off running to the kitchen where Miranda silently prayed that she and Roland wouldn't have to hear of how the twins made a mess in the kitchen in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

In Martinstine, for the first time since Felix had been cursed, everything was quiet except for soft sobs coming from the nine-year-old prince.

Felix was never one to cry but he felt miserable.

Almost how he made Sofia feel after what he did to her. She was only trying to make amends with him and he had turned to the ways of a devil to deal with his anger.

He had been such a horrible person.

And in a week, he was going to die because of his horribleness.

He deserved it too.

In his sobbing, Felix didn't hear Wilbur come in his bedroom. Since when did his father care for him? The man had whipped him with his belt on the same day he was cursed!

"Father? What are you doing here?" Felix asked, ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at Wilbur almost a bit nervously.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't a good father to you," Wilbur said as he hoped to make his son less nervous around him.

"I wish you would've said that when that sorcerer and witch cursed me!" Felix crossed his arms in anger. "I know Mother would have done it."

"Look, I'm sorry, son."

"You? Sorry? You want me to feel how Princess Sofia feels!"

"You ruined her life," Wilbur reminded the angered nine-year-old sternly, only to receive silence. "Are you alright, Felix?"

"I'm going to die in a week, and I'm a horrible person!" he cried.

Wilbur had to hide a small laugh before clearing his throat. "Your mother never thought so."

"Oh, but I am, Father," Felix replied, showing guilt for the first time in his life.

"For Princess Sofia?"

"Yes. That, among other things I've done wrong."

"You should've apologize when you had the chance, Felix, but now you're cursed." Wilbur softly stoked his son's hair for the first time in seven years before looking down at one of his toys that wasn't beheaded. "I don't think your little sister Felicity would love to be born in a world where her big brother was cruel and heartless to everyone he met."

"I know, Dad. And I'm sorry. I deserve the curse. Though I just wish it wasn't so horrible."

Wilbur smiled sadly at his son as he actually felt sorry for him.

"Dad?" questioned Felix. "Can you promise me something?"

"What is it son?"

"Can you promise to make sure that Felicity doesn't turn out the way I did?"

"I promise."

For the first time in how long for the both of them, Felix and Wilbur hugged each other as it was unknown to them that Charlotte was standing near her son's door, proud of her husband for not letting his hate of Felix before he was cursed take over him.

…

Sofia walked slowly as she sighed. Miranda and Roland had decided for her to go back to school for the first time since she was attacked.

She hoped everyone wouldn't think less of her now especially when she was still terrified of boys except for James and Hugo.

She could never be terrified of Hugo as he had helped her learn how to walk again and was one of her best friends.

Sofia should've been fine but she found out from Miranda that Amber had to stay home as even though her fever and rash were gone, the blonde princess had to rest, having tears fill her eyes.

She needed Amber more than ever now that she was going back to Royal Prep.

Poor Amber. Scarlet fever took a while to recover from.

To Sofia it wasn't fair but knew that she couldn't just stay home to be with her sister as she had James, Hugo, and Penny to keep her company.

When the carriage had landed at Royal Prep, Sofia felt trapped as her classmates came around her.

"Sofia, you're back!" Vivian cried, hugging her good friend as tightly as she could.

"Hi Vivian," Sofia said, not expecting a bone crushing hug when she came back as the other students started clustering even closer around her.

Sofia started to feel uncomfortable as she never realized how much her classmates had missed her except for Hildegard who had just put a fan towards her face, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of everyone.

"Um... hi," she managed to say, removing her fan so the brunette princess could see her smile.

Sofia smiled softly at Hildegard before her classmates made her uncomfortable again by asking a ton of questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Where's Amber?"

"Are you going to do the Flying Derby again?"

"What happened?"

Sofia's face turned pale at the mention of Flying Derby as James and Hugo, noticing her face, answered the questions that she was given as Penny took her to one of the bushes.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"No. P-Penny, I-I can't do Flying Derby again. I-I just can't!" Sofia cried in fear for herself, in fear of getting hurt again.

"Sofia, you have to try."

"I can't try Penny!"

Sofia's body began to shake as she sobbed on Penny's shoulder while the golden brown haired princess stoked her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"I know Sofia," Penny comforted as her friend continued to sob, hearing James and Hugo came towards her.

"Penny, is Sofia okay?" Hugo asked as James looked back at their classmates who wouldn't leave.

"Do you mind?! Sofia's crying because of you!" The blonde prince of Enchancia hollered, causing everyone to step back in guilt before he turned to Penny and Sofia.

There came a few rushed answers of "I'm sorry" and "I didn't know" from some guilt driven classmates as the rest of Royal Prep's students had left to go inside the building.

"She's scared, Hugo," Penny answered softly once the footsteps of her other classmates had disappeared. "Really scared."

"I know." he replied with a sense of concern in his voice. "And I can't keep myself from worrying about her."

"Me neither and I bet Amber does too," James added as at the mention of her sister's name caused Sofia to sob even harder.

"I want Amber!" Sofia cried with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You can't always get what you want Sofia!" Penny snapped before covering her mouth with her hands.

"I know Penny but because of Amber rescuing me from Felix, I'm here, aren't I?"

Penny nodded slowly before tears filled her eyes as James hugged, and to the shock of Hugo, began to kiss her.

"James! Your parents are coming up this way!" Hugo yelled in alarm, only for the lovesick ten-year-old to not listen as he sighed."Ah, love."

A stren yell from Roland stopped James in his tracks as he and Penny had fallen on top of one of the bushes as the blonde prince could hear his stepmother trying to hide her laughter.

Hugo blushed, walking as far away as possible, pretending that he hadn't witnessed true love between two good friends of his.

Sofia looked at her mother with some tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to not giggle at James and Penny. "Mom, what are you doing here?" She asked, a bit worried.

"We just had a question, dear."

"A question? What question?"

Miranda knelt down to her daughter's level, brushing a lock of hair from her face before taking her hand gently."Sofia, we know it hasn't been easy for you but are you going to be okay?"

Sofia bit her lip. She wanted so badly to go back home, to visit Amber but she didn't want her mother to think that she wasn't ready for anything as she straightened her dress and sighed.

"I'm not sure," Sofia answered, almost nervously as she knew that her parents wouldn't have her go back to school just for her to quit.

Sofia really wanted to try to stay for her friends and James and her parents but Felix came to her mind as she looked at Miranda with tears in her eyes.

"You can come back tomorrow instead if you'd like,"Miranda suggested with a small smile.

Sofia wasn't sure, yet she remembered her classmates gathering around her and making her feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe a half day?"

Sofia nodded slowly as she turned to Penny and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, her voice almost breaking.

"No, don't go Sofia! And you shouldn't be sorry for being scared," Penny whispered back, trying to comfort the brunette princess as best as she could.

"But being scared shows weakness!"

"Not when you've been through so much. What James and Amber have told me, you have fought hard to where you are now."

"But Felix-" Sofia began, only for her voice to croak up with tears.

"You're stronger than him. Do you think you would be walking right now if you had given up because of him?" Penny interrupted, her voice stern.

"I guess not."

Seeing Penny nod at her as she finally understood what the golden brown haired princess was saying, the two princesses parted from their hug before Sofia took Miranda's hand.

"Let's go, Mom," she said softly, walking to the carriage with Roland walking beside her and her mother as James and Penny sadly looked at her before going inside Royal Prep.

…

Amber couldn't sleep as she thought of Sofia while she wondered how her sister's first day back was.

Sofia was probably scared and uncomfortable with everyone being around her.

That poor girl.

"Amber?"

Hearing a soft voice, Amber looked with sleepy eyes to see Sofia near her bedside.

"I thought you were at school," Amber reminded the brunette princess, confused as to why she was home so early.

"I went home early," Sofia replied, fiddling with her amulet. "All the people there made me nervous."

"Are you sure it was just that?" Amber asked gently, seeing that her sister's eyes were red.

"No. F-Flying D-Derby was mentioned too."

"Oh Sofia."

The two sisters hugged as Amber could see that Sofia was emotionally drained.

The brunette princess' sparkling blue eyes were bloody red and her face looked pale, almost as if she was ill.

"Sofia?" Amber asked in concern. "Are you sick?"

Sofia shook her head. She was terrified.

"Do you want to go lay down for a while?"

Sofia nodded weakly. "But can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, Sofia," Amber said, glad that she could spend time with her sister now that she wasn't sick anymore.

Yet she could see that Sofia was terrified of being alone after what had happened to her.

She hoped she would be able to comfort her and that Sofia would be able to face Felix one day without fear.

One day. Somehow, one day

But for now, her little sister was hugging her waist as she had fallen asleep.

She looked so calm as she slept. So peaceful and unaware of her surroundings.

If only Sofia could be that way when she was awake.

If only. But one day, Amber would make sure that happened.

She promised that with all her heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Felix sat on the bed, his head in his hands.

He tried to sleep but nightmares of his death kept him awake.

If he had one wish, it would be to live to see his sister.

But because of what he did to Sofia, it wouldn't come true as the deprived nine-year-old could only scream in terror.

He couldn't help but pity himself as all the servants in Martinstine hated him, Dennis was only an inch away from quitting, and the only people that still loved him were his parents.

If they ever loved him but Felix knew that his mother had always loved him while he and his father were slowly trying to fix their broken relationship as he cried.

He felt the tears trickling down his face and staining the bed sheets as he heard his bedroom door open before Felix looked up to see Charlotte, even pregnant with his sister, had come to see him.

"Hello, sweetheart." she said, carefully sitting down on her son's bed. "How are you?"

"Miserable," Felix replied glumly as he touched his mother's stomach, hoping that Felicity would kick as a way of saying that she liked him.

Unless she had heard about his actions then he was doomed.

Felix shook his head at the thought. Felicity was still in his mother's stomach. This was no way she could hear anyone but Charlotte's voice.

He felt a small flutter. He gasped.

"Looks like she likes you." Charlotte laughed a feathery laugh, only to receive silence. "Felix?"

He sighed, wishing that his sister really did like him.

If only he had been kinder to Sofia or accepted her apology then he would be able to see Felicity and have her grow up aside him.

He wished for that so badly as he stood by the clock, counting down the minutes to his death. Precisely 10,000 to go.

"Felix! Stop looking at the clock!" Charlotte grunted, patting her stomach gently as she didn't want to risk going into early labor.

Felix shifted his position. "Sorry, Mom. It's just hard not to when you're counting down the minutes until you die."

"I know sweetie but you can't scare me like that!" Charlotte breathed gently as she patted her stomach.

"But I'm dying, Mom!"

"I know and your father knows Felix but you can't ever scare me like that! Felicity is growing in me and I want her at full term!"

"I'm sorry, Mom."

Cursing her hormones, Charlotte began to cry as she felt her little boy hug her while being careful of her ever growing stomach.

"Don't cry Mom. Please don't cry over me!" Felix pleaded as his mother's sobs made him feel guilty.

"I can't help it Felix!" Charlotte sobbed, stroking his hair. "With you cursed and Felicity, I can't control my emotions! I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, and I wish I got to meet Felicity."

"Me too. Darn that sorcerer and that little witch!"

Mother and son stood for a few minutes before Charlotte's swollen ankles had her sit down from standing so long.

"Never get mad at a witch, Mother," Felix said, trying his best to make his mother comfortable while in his room.

Charlotte laughed before she groaned in pain. "Looks like Felicity is really active tonight." She clenched her teeth as the little girl inside her continued to kick.

"I guess," Felix said, wishfully.

"Felix, I think she's excited that she has a sibling!" Charlotte grunted in pain, her right hand now in a fist.

"How would she know?" Felix asked grumpily.

"Do you think she would be giving me this much pain if she didn't?!" Charlotte hissed at him, trying not to scream.

"Mother, shall I call Father and the midwife?"

"For the love of God Felix! Yes go get them!"

"Okay, Mother," Felix said running to get the said people.

…

Charlotte's screams erupted throughout the castle as Felix stood by the door of his bedroom.

He had no idea what to do as Wilbur and the midwife, Fern, were by his mother's side, trying to calm her and push Felicity out at the same time.

Felix felt guilty as he didn't mean for Charlotte to stress out over him.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Felicity died because of him.

What seemed like minutes turned to hours before a shrill but weak cry was heard from his room which Felix was still in shock about how his sister was being born in his room and on his bed.

At least he would be able to meet his sister or if Fern would let him as he heard her say that Felicity was small but weak.

Poor Baby Felicity.

Born earlier than what everyone wanted because of him.

And if she died, Felix knew that his parents, especially Charlotte, would be devastated.

No, he couldn't let that happen.

With a small push, Fern had Felix inside his room where an exhausted Charlotte gave him a look of sympathy.

Felicity's weak cry brought Felix to tears. If only he hadn't been so impatient for her to come.

He took a deep breath and walked towards his bed.

In his mother's arms, Felicity laid wearing a tiny bonnet and a gown that looked a little bit long on her small body.

She was adorable.

"Can I hold her?" asked Felix in excitement.

Charlotte nodded tiredly as Wilbur watched Felix to make sure that their son wouldn't harm their newborn daughter.

He took the tiny little baby in his arms carefully, as so he wouldn't drop her.

"Hi Felicity! I'm Felix, your big brother!" Felix greeted gently as Felicity softly cooed, trying to wave a little fist at him.

She was so perfect.

"Mom, what's her full name?" Felix asked.

"Well, her first middle name is Rosemary but your mother and I agreed to let you pick her second one son," Wilbur explained with a small smile.

"Sofia!" he blurted out suddenly, thinking of the first name that he could think of. "For all the ways I've hurt her, I want to honor her now."

Wilbur and Charlotte looked at their son in shock while Felicity cooed.

"Felicity Rosemary Sofia." the young prince of Martinstine smiled, unaware of his parents' shock. "I like the sound of that. Mother, what's my full name?"

"Felix George Conway," Charlotte answered before looking at her husband. "Your father was a bit drunk when he thought of your second middle name. Sorry sweetheart."

Felix giggled. "It's fine, Mom." He smiled at the little baby. "I'm going to call you Lissie," he said, tickling her leg.

Felicity cooed softly at the nickname before she started to cry as Fern took her from Felix's arms.

"Can't I hold her just a little longer?" Felix complained as he felt the time he had with the newborn was being rushed.

Fern sighed. Not even1111111 hours in the world and already the baby's brother was getting attached. "Alright but she must get a feeding Prince Felix."

"All right." Felix sighed, wishing that he could hold his sister forever.

The young prince held Felicity for awhile before he had given her to Fern to be feed.

"Bye, Lissie," he whispered softly.

Felicity waved a little fist in response as she attached herself to one of Fern's breasts.

Felix left the room then and sobbed.

…

Amber walked slowly so Sofia could catch up as the two sisters walked to the carriage.

The blonde princess was going back to school since her illness which Sofia seemed happy about but yet Amber was most concerned for her sister rather than herself like one would expect from the oldest princess of Enchancia.

She hoped Sofia would be okay.

Considering what she went through had traumatized the brunette princess for life.

James tried to make conversation with the sisters on the way to Royal Prep but none of them were in the mood as when the carriage had landed at the school, Amber was shocked to see Vivian with a sword stabbing a stuffed prince.

Vivian!" she cried as Amber covered her sister's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Sword training!" The raven haired girl shouted, stabbing the stuffed prince in the chest. "I wanted to after hearing what Sofia went through because of that no good prince from Martinstine!"

A boy ran up to their carriage.  
"Sofia," he panted. "I'm so sorry. I wish none of this had ever happened."

"It's not your fault John," Sofia told the guilty boy softly.

"I know." he said. "But Felix is my cousin."

"Your cousin?!" James roared, grabbing poor John by the throat. "Felix destroyed my sister weeks ago and now you tell us he's your cousin?!"

John sighed unhappily. "I was going to tell you, but then, well, things got complicated." He pulled out a handwritten note from his pocket. "This is for you, Sofia."

Sofia took the note from John and read it softly before tears came in her eyes.

"Sofia? What's the matter?" Amber asked gently as she hated to see her sister so upset.

"He says that he's sorry for what he did but..." Sofia's voice trailed off as she put her hands to her face and sobbed.

"But what?" James asked in concern.

"Your sorcerer and some witch cursed him!" John spat, giving Amber a harsh look. "And blonde over here was with them that day along with Princess Penny of Brillancia! To make matters worse, his curse not only made him suffer but stressed out my aunt Charlotte to where she gave birth last night!"

James looked at his twin in anger as fire burned in his green eyes that were normally energetic and full of life.

"Is the baby all right?" he asked John in concern.

"She's fine. Small but fine." John smiled sheepishly as he only knew what he knew from his father about his new cousin.

"Explain," the blonde prince growled as he turned his attention back to his twin, his tone bitter as sour grapes.

"I did it for Sofia!" Amber blurted out with tears in her eyes. "I was tired of her suffering because of him! A-And I did out of love!"

"You know nothing about love! All you know about is yourself!"

There was silence surrounding the schoolyard as James realized what he just said to his twin. Heaven was just a sin away and if the devil had gotten him just now, James wouldn't mind going down with him.

Amber had burst into tears at that and ran inside the school while Sofia's body felt like a falling block tower as the brunette princess fainted from shock.

James ran after her while Vivian, John, Hugo, and another princess carried a fainted Sofia to the school nurse.

"Felix..." she moaned in pain.

"Don't speak Sofia," John hushed, wishing that his cousin was there so the brunette princess could forgive him.

…

"What do you want?" Amber asked harshly as she saw James coming after her.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to take Amber's hand.

She pushed it away, turning from him as the blonde curls on her shoulders bounced on her neck.

"Amber, please." James stated.

"I love Sofia, I care for her! Where were you when she was relearning how to walk but kept falling? Where were you when she cried about her back and tried to run, only to scrap her knees? Oh that's right! You weren't there! It's almost like you never cared for our sister since she was attacked!" Amber snapped, turning quickly on her heels to face her twin.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed in deplore. "I'm sorry!"

But his voice was lost in the wind.

Amber heard her twin's scream as she turned around, her curls flying like the wind.

"You mean it?" She asked, still upset by what he had said to her minutes before as Amber received nothing in response before straightening her dress and giving him one last look. "Go away, James."

Amber's heart broke at her own words. They've never argued due to Sofia before.

"Fine, then. I'm running away, and I won't come back!" James said harshly before dashing away from Royal Prep and everyone that he knew, including his own twin.

Author's Note: In chapter eight, Charlotte's pregnancy has been edited from two to six months as I didn't want Felicity to die.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

James knew that he couldn't run far from the school as the blonde prince had found himself in the stables, hungry and out of breath.

"James! There you are! Sofia has been asking for you!" Hugo's voice called as James turned to face him.

"She has?" James asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Just come on!"Hugo growled impatiently.

James ran, ending up in front of Hugo.

The boys ran before reaching the school as they knew that they weren't allowed to run in the halls as a loud cry of pain came from the nurse's office.

James' heart pounded rapidly as thoughts ran in his mind. Hopefully Sofia was alright.

If not, James wouldn't know what to do as he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't.

James and Hugo ran inside the office, seeing John and Nurse McIntyre trying to calm Sofia down.

But Sofia couldn't calm down.

She was in pain and when she was in pain, she began to see things that weren't there, including Felix.

No!" she screamed in horror. "Help!"

Sofia kicked and squirmed while James and Hugo could only watch in pity before the sounds of Amber's footsteps had the blonde prince face his twin.

"I thought you were running away and never come back," Amber told James with a scowl on her lips.

James sighed. "I got hungry."

"So food is more important than Sofia?"

"I do care for her! You're not the one that felt guilty after she was attacked. I was and still am filled with guilt that I dreamt that she died! Died Amber!"

"You didn't have to leave, James."

"You should've said that earlier," James growled, crossing his arms.

Amber sighed heavily. "Life is complicated."

"Let's focus on your sister for now you two," Hugo told the twins impatiently, yet deep down he was smiling.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." James said. "It's just that Amber gets a little off topic sometimes."

"I do not!" his twin cried.

"Yes you do," sang James with a grin.

"You were the one who started this," said Amber. "And now I am going to put a stop to it."

Hugo sighed. Between them arguing and Sofia screaming, he wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Guys!" he said to the twins. "Can you please discuss that later?"

The twins looked at their suffering sister before nodding at Hugo as the trio went close to the screaming girl who seemed to calm down at their presence or Amber's at least.

"Amber! James!" she hiccuped.

"It's okay Sofia. You're okay," Amber whispered in Sofia's ear as the brunette princess started to sob softly.

"No, I'm not, Amber. I'll never be okay!" Sofia sobbed. "I'm scared and I have nightmares every night! Felix may have apologized b-but I-I'm s-still s-scared!"

"Oh Sofia..."

Amber and James hugged their sister gently as Sofia continued to cry which in turn caused the twins to released tears of their own out of sadness, anger, and guilt.

Some which the twins had been holding in for weeks since Sofia had been attacked.

Even Hugo had to shed a tear or two. For he loved Sofia even if it was difficult for him to admit it right in front of her.

The siblings' eyes were red when they had looked at each other and their clothes were stained with tears.

Amber and James stroked Sofia's hair gently as she hiccuped.

"Shhh," whispered Amber.

"We're here for you Sof," James added gently as Sofia's hiccups increased.

"Always James?"

"Always, Sofia. I promise."

Sofia smiled at his answer but she was confused as the last thing she remembered was him and Amber fighting over her.

She knew that they cared for her but never to where they would argue on her behalf.

It was a nice feeling, to be cared about.

Considering what she had been through with Felix. Speaking of the prince, she wondered how he was doing and hoped that he and his little sister were okay.

It was sweet, she supposed, that the baby had been named after her as it meant that Felix had a change of heart that was unfortunately a little late.

She didn't want him to die, though.

But Sofia couldn't change what had been done even if it was her fault in the first place.

But death? That was severe.

Sofia had tears in her eyes at the thought of Felix dying because of her as she turned away from her siblings so she could be lost in her thoughts.

…

Felicity softly cooed as Felix held her gently while his eyes were filled with darkened circles from lack of sleep.

"Hey, Lissie," he said weakly.

Felicity cooed as she looked at him. She was so small and her gowns were huge on her, yet the day old infant loved her brother and wished that she could apologize for keeping him and their parents up all night with her crying.

She couldn't help it, she was just a baby after all.

But Felix loved her anyway as he tickled her feet with his finger. What a sweet moment it was between them, only for loud banging sounds to make Felicity start to cry.

Felix didn't try to make her cry.

It wasn't him, the prince of Martinstine knew it as he heard Wilbur yelling at someone but he wasn't sure who it was.

He listened closer, and realized it was a maid that was being yelled at.

From what he knew from his father yelling at the maid, either she had broken something or had let someone from another kingdom in the castle without the king himself knowing.

He guessed it was the latter.

The loud banging became louder before the door to Felicity's nursery had been opened roughly as an unfamiliar guard had grabbed Felix while the prince had dropped Felicity's bonnet on the floor, revealing a bit of blonde fuzz on the little girl's head.

Felix screamed. And before he knew what was happening, someone hit him on the head and everything dissolved into black.

The guard that didn't have him had put Felicity in her crib, leaving the poor infant to cry for her brother.

Meanwhile, Queen Charlotte came running down the hall.

Her daughter's cries came closer to her as even though she was exhausted and her breasts had been sucked dry, Charlotte knew that Felicity and Felix came first.

"Mommy's here Felicity, it's okay." Charlotte held her little girl in her arms as the queen of Martinstine looked around.

She couldn't understand. Felix was with Felicity so he could give her and Wilbur a break.

Her elegant features turned pale while Charlotte tried her hardest not to cry out for her little boy in fear of upsetting Felicity.

"Charlotte?"

The mother of two blinked as she heard her husband call her name before he gently took Felicity from her arms.

Charlotte didn't respond while she felt her heartbreak and tears flowing from her light green eyes.

A memory of Felix played in her head. One of when he was really little where he had given her flowers and his brown locks playing in the wind while he giggled when she had hugged him.

Charlotte couldn't handle anymore as she cried, only for a guard to come in the nursery and make things worse.

"Is something wrong, Queen Charlotte?'

"My son! Where is Felix?!" Charlotte yelled, causing Felicity to cry.

Wilbur rocked his daughter gently in an attempt to calm her while the guard could see that Charlotte was understandingly stressed and tried considering she had just given birth the day before.

Not to mention that she had a look on her face that almost looked like she was ready to hurt anyone that got in her way.

"Where is my little boy?" The queen of Martinstine asked again, more calmer and on the verge of tears.

"I-I don't know, my lady," answered a guard nervously.

"Find him. I heard him scream and Felicity crying before I came to her nursery. If he's dead, your head will roll!"

"Charlotte!" Wilbur gasped in horror at her last words to the guard who fled in fear.

"It's our son!" Charlotte screamed at her husband. "Our son, Wilbur!"

Wilbur looked down at Felicity who was becoming fussy.

"How do you think his sister feels? A day old and her big brother has already been taken away from her!" Wilbur hissed, stroking the little girl's fuzz of blonde hair gently before Felicity cooed and shrieked.

The exhausted parents sighed as Charlotte took Felicity from her father's arms.

They hoped that wherever Felix was, he was alright but not dead because if he was, Charlotte would never recover.

Blaming herself and her exhausted state.

At least she had Felicity which she was thankful for but it broke her heart as Felix wanted his sister to come before he would die for what he did to an innocent little girl which he had recently apologized for doing.

Didn't apologies matter?

Apparently not for whoever took Felix out of the blue and for making his sister cry as Queen Charlotte of Martinstine was going to get her revenge.

Exhausted or not exhausted because of giving birth and her little girl, she was going to get her revenge one way or another.

Either way, she didn't care how.

The only thing Charlotte cared for now was trying to see what Felicity wanted while Wilbur had gone to fetch someone to make missing posters of their only son.

His only little boy who he had once hated but now loved.

…

Wilbur wished he had been a better father as he looked at his son's portrait. His wife's green eyes combined with his brown hair almost made Wilbur choke up.

But he couldn't.

His son was in danger.

And he blamed himself. Sure Wilbur was exhausted due to a new baby but his son needed help and he wasn't there to lend a hand.

He needed those posters as soon as possible.

If not, how else would Felix be found? By sheer luck? Wilbur didn't think so.

Luck didn't seem to exist. Wherever he went, anyways

Felicity being born earlier than expected and now Felix being taken had hit the king of Martinstine hard as he looked over a sample missing poster of his son that was given to him minutes before.

Seeing Felix's smile almost had Wilbur break down as he read the words that the sample poster provided.

 **Missing: Prince Felix George Conway of Martinstine. Age nine.**

Reading those words, Wilbur broke down and did something he did not do in a long time.

He put his head in his hands, and cried.

People who passed by him had never seen him break down like that before as it was a new experience for them to witness.

The king of Martinstine? Crying?

Never. Not in a lifetime.

But there he was, in front of them all.

Crying for his only son that was considered a terror among the kingdom.

Almost no one even paid the posters a passing glance and those who did, well they just laughed.

Except for a few that cared for the safety of the boy and wanted him back home which was very,very few. Far too few in Wilbur's opinion.

If only he knew that back in the kingdom of Enchancia, the youngest princess cared for his son's return for it was unknown to Wilbur or anyone else in Martinstine that Felix was in her kingdom and suffering horribly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Felix groaned as he felt blood on the back of his head, sticking to his brown locks like chewed gum.

A lot of questions ran through his mind but before he could process them, a slurred voice came to him.

"Welcome to Enchancia you little devil," the man slurred, leaving to Felix that he and whoever else must've gotten drunk before hand.

"Hey Bruce! You think we should've taken the little babe with us too?" Another man asked as Felix boiled in anger.

"The little babe is innocent Jabberjaw, not like the little devil here."

"Felicity is not any treasure of yours!" Felix hissed as he stood up and banged on the bars of his cell. "And I've changed for your information!"

Bruce, Jabberjaw, and the rest of the guards could only laugh at the nine-year-old, crushing his hope of freedom further into the ground.

"Let me go!" Felix screamed, banging on the bars violently.

The guards laughed some more at him before Sofia's voice came to them.

"My friend Vivian and I would like to talk to Felix if we may," she said, clutching her amulet as she walked slowly while the guards back away softly with nods of grace.

As the guards backed away, Felix never realized how much he had hurt Sofia until he had seen her walk.

He watched her grunt as she walked slowly to him with her friend's hand on her shoulder so Sofia wouldn't walk too fast and fall.

"Be careful Sofia, he might hurt you again," he heard Sofia's friend say as he saw her eyes nearly widen in fear.

"Vivian! He said he was sorry!" Sofia exclaimed before shivering in fear. "H-Hopefully F-Felix was true to his word."

"You don't know that."

Felix banged against his cell bars, hoping to at least gain Sofia's attention.

She didn't look before Sofia took a small breath as she looked into her attacker's green eyes that she had remembered shining in the sunlight when he had laughed at her and kicked her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to find her happy place but it wasn't working.

Sofia soon found herself on Felix's cell floor, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Please don't hurt me!" She begged with tears leaking from her eyes.

"I won't!" he cried."I won't ever hurt you ever again but I didn't do it because I wanted to! I was made to!"

"By who?"

"People who I once trusted. My friends. They've heard about you and if you were to win the next race, thought it would be funny to hurt you, to see you cry and in fear. I may not had been a good boy in the past with putting pepper in my nanny's tea or chopping off Penny's hair to make her look like a boy, but I regretted hurting you Sofia." Felix sighed as he felt tears in his eyes. "Now I'm cursed and Felicity, my little sister, will be alone. Please get me out of here. I-I wanna go home."

Sofia smiled softly at him. "Of course, Felix."

Felix smiled, relieved to see that Sofia wasn't angry with him but at the same time, could see the fear in her eyes.

The fear of trust after everything he had unwillingly and unknowingly put her through.

"Why did you hurt me?" She asked in fear as Sofia stood up uneasily.

"I was pressured in," Felix answered in guilt. "I really didn't want to but my friends kept telling me that it wouldn't matter to me. After seeing you and the way you walk and your fading bruises, I realize now that it does matter to me."

"Oh Felix."

Walking slowly Sofia hugged him as Vivian looked on, a bit surprised.

"You're trusting him now? After everything you went through?" She asked, still surprised but starting to sound a little furious as well.

"Yes, Vivian. I believe there's good in everyone, somewhere," Sofia told Vivian calmly as Felix looked at them both.

"If you get me out of here, you'll take me back to my family, right?" He asked, pushing some sweaty locks away from his eyes.

"W-We'll try but-"

"But what?"

"Sofia's siblings and some of our friends don't exactly like you after what you did to her," Vivian told him sternly, putting her hands to her chest.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Felix said softly as footsteps were heard.

The footsteps of Amber and James.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Amber yelled at Felix, her green eyes burning like fire.

"I'm not going to-" Felix began to say before the blonde princess jumped on top of him, slapping him in the face.

"Ow!" Felix cried in pain. "That hurts!"

"Amber! Get off of him!" Sofia cried as her sister gently grabbed her by the hand.

"I am not letting him hurt you again! Don't you understand?! Do you want to be killed this time?!"

"I won't get killed! Felix was forced to hurt me!"

"Forced? Sofia! He's just putting crazy talk in your head!" James exclaimed in anger before looking at the boy who attacked his little sister weeks ago.

Hugo who had came to the dungeon just to see Sofia sighed. "Sofia, don't believe him. Okay? Look at me."

Sofia groaned. " Hugo, Felix. Is telling the truth. It's his friends we need to go after and Amber, James, Hugo how would you three feel if his little sister grew up without an older brother?"

"We didn't..." Amber's voice trailed off before looking back at the boy she had slapped in the face. "I'm so sorry."

"I just want my sister," Felix said softly, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry.

"We'll help you," Vivian told him with a smile as she hugged him.

"But how?" James asked as he pointed to the door of the dungeon. "The guards will never let him go."

Amber smiled. "Dear brother, you've forgotten who can distract them." She turned to the others with a fan close to her face. "Me!"

"Okay Amber you distract the guards, Hugo you find us a way out, James get the keys, and Vivian you and I will help Felix," Sofia beckoned with a smile.

With their hands to their chests, the others did what they were told as Sofia hugged Felix without fear.

…

Felicity softly cooed as Charlotte held her close to her chest. She knew what she was about to do was wrong but Felix's life was on the line.

She had to find her son and after last night, it seemed like Felicity wanted to as well even though it was risky because she was so small.

She was quite tiny.

Too small to fit any of her gowns as Charlotte unbuttoned the upper part of her gown for Felicity to feast upon while Wilbur came in the room.

"Shouldn't you be letting the nursery maid do that?" He asked as his wife shook her head.

"I would but after yesterday I'm not letting anyone hold or feed our little girl," Charlotte told him with a stern look in her eyes while patting Felicity gently on her back.

"Okay."

"I'm glad we agree."

Felicity's innocent blue eyes kept her from getting angry at her husband. Charlotte knew that he was worried about Felix like she was from seeing one of the missing posters taped to the front of the castle.

The old him would have just wanted Felix to be dead.

But this...this was different.

Wilbur actually cared for their little boy and not as an attempt to show Martinstine that he was a good father like before Felix was cursed and their broken bond slowly grew more fixed.

"That's it. Good girl," Charlotte said gently as Felicity continued to eat what she could.

"Charlotte, you're not going to find Felix by yourself are you?" Wilbur asked in concern for his wife. "Think of me, think of Felicity. We would be lost without you."

"All right. I'll have a couple of guards accompany me for your concern Wilbur but I'm taking Felicity with me."

"Charlotte! What are you thinking?! She could die out there!"

"And never see her brother or me ever again?" Charlotte asked, her voice rising in anger.

Things between husband and wife went silent for a while before Felicity began to fuss.

Wilbur sighed. "She's so fussy."

"She's just a newborn Wilbur. Felix was that way too." Tears appeared in her eyes as Wilbur took their daughter from her arms.

Felicity stopped crying immediately.

She cooed as Wilbur reminded her of a much bigger Felix except with her eyes.

Felicity's eyes were a pale blue with a few green specks whereas Felix's were full on green.

"She seems to like you better than me," Charlotte noted, seeing the two day old infant snuggle against her father's chest.

"She's a Daddy's Girl," Wilbur told her as Felicity continued to coo softly. "I think it's best if she stays here with me until you and the guards return with Felix."

"All right, dear."

Charlotte sighed as she buttoned back up the top of her gown and headed off to her and Wilbur's room to pack what she would need while on the journey to find her little boy.

Poor Felix.

Alone, hungry, and possibly scared.

Charlotte tried to shake away the horrid thoughts of her missing little boy out of her head as she zipped the last suitcase that she would bring with her on her journey.

No matter what would happen to her, she would find Felix because as a mother, she not only wanted to but needed to.

No matter what, he was her little boy.

…

Sofia almost tripped as she, Vivian, and Felix walked through the secret passage that Hugo somehow managed to find in the castle without even knowing it.

"Careful," Hugo told her as he turned his head in concern.

"Thanks for the tip Captain Obvious!" Felix hissed, holding Sofia's hand gently.

"I could just send you back to your cell Felix where you can be lonely for the rest of your days." Hugo threatened as Vivian looked nearly ready to throw up.

Felix turned pale, accidentally letting go of Sofia's hand as she walked faster than what she was supposed to and tripped.

"Sofia? Are you alright?" Vivian asked as she helped pick her up.

"It's just my knee. It's bleeding but I'll be fine." Sofia smiled weakly, trying not to show that she was in pain.

"Oh sorry Sofia. Here let me carry you out," Felix apologized, getting Sofia off her feet as he started walking slowly.

"Felix! Give her to me please!" Hugo nearly pleaded as Felix shook his head.

Sofia groaned in despair. " Hugo please I'm okay. Now lead the way and let Felix carry me out."

Hugo sighed at Sofia's words. "Okay Sofia but one more drop Felix and I will send you back. Got it?"

Felix groaned at the other prince in annoyance. "Hugo, that was just one fall. Besides I want to help Sofia as much as you do alright!?"

"Fine," Hugo grumbled before Vivian got in between the two boys.

"Enough! Both of you!" She screamed, having Hugo blink in surprise.

The shy little princess that he had once thought of her to be wasn't so shy anymore from hearing her outburst.

"Sofia?" he questioned.

"Yes Hugo?" She asked, covering her bleeding knee with her dress.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just my knee. I'll be okay."

She winced in pain at her words while Felix tried to hold her carefully, not wanting to go back in his cell.

"You sure?"

Sofia couldn't answer as she yelped in pain, feeling blood stain her dress.

"This is all your fault!" Hugo hissed at Felix.

"My fault?!" Felix yelled, nearly dropping Sofia in the process. "You're the one that found this stupid passage!"

Vivian couldn't take it anymore as she stepped her ground.

"Since you two are at each other's throats, I'll take Sofia to her siblings while you two work together!" She snapped as a low growl escaped from her lips.

"Vivian, don't be mad!" cried Sofia in the defense of the two princes. "They weren't trying to be disruptive."

"I'll see about that. " said Vivian. "Come on Sofia."

As the girls left, Felix looked at Hugo with a smile.

"So I guess you have a crush on Sofia?" The brown haired boy grinned as Hugo groaned.

"Maybe. I think I've been since teaching her how to walk again thanks to you kicking her back! You could have made her paralyzed for the rest of her life!" Hugo shouted, remembering how often Sofia struggled with walking when he had taught her.

"I didn't know that at the time!"

"No wonder! All you cared about was being cruel like the devil you are!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Felix snapped, nearly ready to hit Hugo but tempted himself. "Everyone back in my kingdom hates me except for my parents and Felicity who's only a baby!"

"They're family. They gotta love you." Hugo retorted with a smirk. "Besides, are you actually sure you're sorry for what you've done?"

"Yes!" screamed Felix.

With his scream came a sudden whoosh of magic, surprising both boys.

"W-What just happened?" Hugo asked, seeing the magic disappear right in front of him.

"I'm not sure," Felix answered, a bit unsure. "I was cursed for days and now it's like I'm all better."

"Okay." Hugo looked at the other prince in curiosity. "You never said anything about being cursed."

"You never asked."

"That's because I didn't care for you. You attacked Sofia and made her cry more than once. I'm as shocked as you with her forgiving you."

"Well, I'm shocked that you're so rude." Felix turned his back away from Hugo, going ahead of him.

"Not all the time and believe me, I almost had hurt Sofia once." Hugo tried to catch up to the other prince.

"What?" Felix asked in shock by the sudden reveal.

"It was over something stupid." Hugo sighed, placing a hand to his chest. "It was over our school's tryouts for Flying Derby."

"Oh?"

"Yes oh. Knocked her off her horse and would've gotten her killed from the fall's impact if it wasn't for that same horse."

"Oh."Felix looked at Hugo in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Yes. Now that we sort of understand each other, can we reach up to Vivian, Sofia, and her siblings?" Hugo asked in near annoyance.

"All right."

The two princes made it out of the secret passage with a few scrapes as Sofia, with her knee banged up, run to hug them.

"Hugo!" The brunette princess hugged her friend tightly before Felix cleared his throat.

"My family? Remember?" He asked, not impressed as Sofia hugged him.

"Felix! You're not cursed anymore!" She cried as her siblings looked at her.

"You're hugging your attacker Sofia! I understand you've forgiven him but we haven't!" James exclaimed, pulling the youngest princess of Enchancia away from Felix.

Sofia looked hurt by James' words. She understood why but couldn't understand why her siblings would still hate Felix even after he's apologize.

She stood silent as she held both Hugo and Vivian's hands, hoping to keep the tears in her eyes at bay.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Charlotte wandered the village streets, her daughter crying in her arms.

"I can't change you now sweetheart," she said to Felicity who continued to cry as Charlotte sighed. She would search the village until evening then leave her three day old baby girl and Wilbur by themselves and search for her son in Enchancia which she had thought to be her first option after the incident with their youngest princess.

Felix had apologized for his actions so why did someone take him in the first place?

Charlotte was about to check Felicity's diaper when a woman grabbed her, cackling like a crazed hen.

"She's mine! Mine!" the old woman screeched, holding Felicity in her arms tightly.

Charlotte looked at the old woman, her eyes flaming with anger.

"Excuse miss but that is Princess Felicity Rosemary Sofia of Martinstine and my daughter! And as your queen, I decree hands off!" The queen of Martinstine yelled in a fit of rage as the old woman dropped the baby onto the cobblestone street, then howled at the moon before running off into the woods.

Charlotte shook her head. Of all things, an old woman wanted her little girl.

"Queen Charlotte!" Several villagers yelled in surprise as one of them gave her Felicity.

"Thank you, darlings," Charlotte said in acknowledgement. "For this deed, I'll give you free snacks!"

One villager shook her head. "My queen, your generosity is much more worthy of thanks and your little girl here is such a treasure to behold. Unlike the little devil you call a son."

Anger filled Charlotte's mind but she decided to stay calm.

"My son is no devil," Charlotte spoke fiercely. "He's a good kid. He's just dangerously impressionable and naïve."

"Native? My queen, little boys can be that way but no little boy has done what your son has done," the same villager told Charlotte, his arms crossed.

"He was forced to do it!" a little girl cried from the crowd. "His friends are the true demons. They must be put to death!"

"And how do you know this little one?" Charlotte asked, having Felicity snuggle against her chest.

"Because I've been with his friends. They're all a bunch of sexist, idiotic bastards!"

The villagers gasped at the little girl's swearing as Charlotte carefully knelt down and asked for her name.

"My name is Alice," the girl said with a smile.

"Well, Alice, I suppose you know where Felix is."

"Yep! A bad man said that Enchancia was going to be his home from now on. Whatever that means. Also, have you seen a rabbit in a waistcoat, carrying a pocket-watch?" the girl asked.

Charlotte looked puzzled. "No, I'm afraid I haven't." She patted Alice lightly on the head. "But good luck finding him."

"Thanks!" Alice said, hugging the queen gently. "Good luck finding your son. I'm off to attend a tea party with some asylum lunatics."

Charlotte chuckled lightly as Alice had left. The little girl had a big imagination that she wished for Felicity to have one day.

"Sorry about what I said," said the villager who had insulted Felix. "I didn't mean to anger you."

Charlotte lightly smiled, shaking the villager's hand lightly.

She wanted to be angry but had it saved for something much more important.

Her son's kidnappers.

…

Wormy have you seen a spell that look like grilled cheese sandwiches?" I Cedric asked in a panic. "I need to make sure that the grilled cheese sandwiches are just right before I give them to Sofia."

Wormy pecked at the table as Cedric went from his tower in horror, realizing that Vivian had already taken the tray.

Vivian walked into the room, carrying a tray of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Here's your breakfast, Sofia," she said with a gentle smile just as  
Cedric had eventually found her giving one of the sandwiches to an unhappy Sofia. "Cedric and I made it just for you."

"Thank you," Sofia told her softly, taking one of the sandwiches.

She hadn't slept well the night before. Her mind filled with anger over how her siblings were treating Felix as Vivian ate one of the sandwiches before feeling like she was under a spell.

"Just so you know, I love Felix," Vivian said, hoping to cheer her friend up. "I would love to meet his baby sister once we get to his home."

"Me too," Sofia admitted as a happy face was what she needed after all the yelling she had witnessed the night before with Amber, James, and Felix as Hugo had already forgiven the prince of Martinstine after their conversation in the secret passage.

Amber, Hugo, and James entered, but they were met with an angry look from Vivian.

"How dare you pick a fight with Felix!" she scolded. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. You ought to!"

"We would if he hadn't attacked Sofia!" Amber screamed at the shy princess, unaware that Sofia was turning pale.

Vivian got up and pushed Amber against the wall, ready to punch her.

"Will you just let it go?" She asked, looking back at Sofia while James and Hugo looked on in shock. "Besides, he's apologized more than once!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry," Amber said hurriedly. "Don't get your pullups in a twist, Little Miss Mandolin."

"Pull-ups? What do you think I am? A toddler?" Vivian hollered while James grabbed her arm and Sofia slowly ate her sandwich.

"Actually, I've seen her in the locker room undressing once or twice at school," James said to the others. "And she does wear pull-ups sometimes."

Vivian blushed wildly as the blonde prince had let go of her while the spell took over her.

And if she wasn't careful, Sofia would be next.

Cedric watched Sofia eat one of the sandwiches but nothing happened as he let out a sigh and left the room.

Sofia looked up softly, her face filled with peacefulness since she was attacked.

"Actually, I wear diapers," Vivian confessed, putting her hands close to her chest.

"That's strange." James looked at her softly. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I didn't want people thinking I wasn't toilet-trained or that I was a freak," Vivian explained sadly. "Do any of you honestly think I'm a freak?"

Amber sort of did while Sofia didn't say anything.

"I don't Vivian," said Felix, hearing the yelling from across the hall. "I-I mean I would have but not anymore."

"What about the rest of you?" Vivian asked Sofia, Hugo, and James. "That includes you too, Amber! Speak up."

"Yes!" Amber yelled in all honesty. "It's wrong! It's un princess like!"

Sofia looked down at her shoes, not knowing what to say as James and Hugo shrugged their shoulders.

"How is wearing diapers wrong, Amber?" Vivian scowled. "It's cute!"

"Cute to you Vivian but not to me! Do you know what the other kingdoms will say? Our classmates? Even our future lovers?!"

Vivian know Amber was right but she had lied about wearing diapers since she was under a spell after eating that sandwich.

She didn't like that sandwich.

"James, this don't taste like grilled cheese sandwiches." Sofia nearly gagged as she pushed tray away from her

James groaned. "Sofia you have to eat something before we leave."

"How about i get the chef to make you a real grilled cheese sandwiches to go? Okay?" Hugo suggested with a smile.

Sofia yawned. "Thank you Hugo. I would like that."

"Sofia you look like you hadn't gone to sleep last night. Was it because of Me?" Felix asked in concern, hearing her yawn again.

Sofia bit her lip. She didn't know what to say.

She wanted to lie but the truth was hurting her while frustration, Vivian lifted up her skirt, proudly displaying her diapered posterior.

Amber shook her head, grabbing Sofia by the hand and dragging her sister out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked, seeing her sister distressed. "Vivian is just being herself."

"She's acting weird Sofia!" Amber stressed, nearly ready to rip her hair out. "I'm just not ready for it or to forget about Felix attacking you."

"Vivian's not weird!" Sofia said. "She's special and has her own special interests."

"I guess you're right as always." Amber sighed, hugging her sister gently. "I just wish I could've been there with you so you wouldn't had suffered so much."

Vivian walked in on this tender moment, holding her skirt in her hands.

"I think I had an accident," she said in worry.

Amber and Sofia looked at each other. What should they should in a moment like that?

"Princess Vivian! just the princess I want to see!" Cedric exclaimed in a hurried breath. "Here try this grilled cheese sandwich please."

"Thanks Mr Cedric," Vivian said as she ate the sandwich. "Guys why are you looking at me like that?"

"Vivian what happened to your pull up?" Sofia asked, seeing her friend devour the sandwich in seconds.

Vivian giggled. " Sofia! You know I don't wear pull ups!"

Felix appeared with James and Hugo as he hugged Sofia who tried to relax her shaking nerves.

Vivian hugged Sofia as well.

"Remember that we love you and we'll protect you," she said gently with a smile.

"How?" Sofia asked as a few tears escaped from her eyes. "How will you love me? I'm nothing! I-I'm just a victim of injustice!"

"Don't say that!" Felix said. "You are a princess. You are a warrior. You are all the things that the creatures of the night fear."

"Really?" Sofia asked, wiping away a tear from her eye.

Felix nodded, patting the princess on the back.

Amber almost cried at the happy embrace between Sofia and Felix. Her sister had forgiven her attacker and now they had to make it up to him.

They had to get him back home before it was too late.

James and Amber looked at Sofia.

"You sure you want to do this?" They asked her, knowing how shaken she had to been from everything that had happened to her.

Sofia smiled brightly for the first time in weeks. " Yes I am sure."

The twins nodded as they saw Sofia walk faster than they had seen her go and without falling.

Felix was finally going home for good.

Author's note: Chapter changed due to confusion about Vivian acting like a toddler.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Don't you think we're being a little too hard on my siblings and Hugo when it comes to them trusting Felix?" Sofia asked softly, trying her best to get some sleep from the night before.

Vivian sighed, sitting next to her. "I guess we were. I mean you've been through so much and you're trusting him. He could've killed you before Amber got to the stables!"

"I know," Sofia said softly. "But remember that it wasn't his doing. He was forced to try to kill me, but he couldn't. He's a great guy."

"Of course." Vivian smiled uneasily, hugging herself. "But nobody else sees him as that except for us and of course his family."

"She's telling the truth, Vivian," James added with a soft smile. "Don't you love him?"

"I do," Vivian admitted proudly. "But I don't think you or Amber or even Penny like him."

"Penny never mentioned him!" James snapped, crossing his arms.

"Speaking of Penny, we're almost near Brilliancia." Felix gulped, putting a hand to his chest. "She's gonna kill me if she hears me!"

"Why?" Sofia asked.

"Let's just say their history started and ended with a school project and Felix giving Penny an unpleasant haircut while she was asleep," said Amber as James looked at Felix in a way that would make even the toughest boy skin crawl.

"I bet her haircut looks cool," Sofia said, straightening her tiara.

"If you think boy haircuts and waiting a year for your normal hair to grow back are cool Sofia, might I suggest not bringing it up to Penny because an angry Penny is a scary Penny." Amber shivered at remembering the blind princess' anger the day she and Cedric had set out to curse Felix.

…

By the time they reached Penny's castle, the princess was waiting them with an annoyed look on her face.

"You should've been here hours ago," she told the group with a soft smile.

As Sofia tried to explain, James found himself lost in Penny's beauty or until Hugo slapped him.

"No! Save the lovesick eyes for when we're not taking Felix home," Hugo told him as James groaned to himself.

The group headed into the castle, where they met Queen Penelope and King Alonso.

"Greetings, children," Queen Penelope said with a smile. "Welcome to our home. Would you like something to eat?"

"We would. Thank you Queen Penelope." Felix bowed respectfully, only to look up and see cross smiles appear on the king and queen's faces.

"I thought your father and I had an agreement that you were never coming back to Brillancia after what you did to my eldest daughter Prince Felix," King Alonso told the boy, rising an eyebrow.

"Forgive and forget!" Queen Penelope told her husband. "It's always best to let go of the past."

"If you mean consoling Penny over her disability and the boy that made fun of it than be my guest." King Alonso looked over at his eldest who blinked quietly, rubbing her shoe against the throne room carpet.

"Don't mind my husband," Penelope said to the kids. "He can be quite grouchy at times."

"I am not! Just protective of our little peanut," Alonso cooed as Penny hid her face in her hands.

Why did he had to be so embarrassing?! Especially in front of James!

"She's not a peanut!" Sofia giggled. "She's a princess, just like me."

"It's his nickname for me ever since I was a baby," Penny explained, taking her hands away from her face as she blushed heavily.

"It's kind of cute," Vivian blushed.

"I agree," said James as Penny felt him kiss her lightly on the cheek while her eyes widened in shock.

"Public display of affection is NOT allowed!" King Alonso shouted, horrified with what he was seeking between the only prince of Enchancia and Penny.

"Alonso, he's just a boy and besides, our Penny seems rather fond of him." Penelope turned to her husband with a smile. "I think Prince James just wants a little affection himself."

"But what if it goes too far?" Alonso complained with a scowl. "What if he tries to force himself upon her?"

"Alonso, it's only puppy love and it'll probably take them both years to fully admit their feelings to each other."

It was only unknown to the king and queen of Brillancia that James and Penny were blushing wildly.

"I'm hungry," Vivian said, rubbing her stomach as Reina came running through the room and tackled Penny to the ground.

"Hi Penny! Hi James! Hi Sofia! Hi other people I don't know!" The four-year-old greeted with a chocolate covered smile.

"Aw! What a cute baby," James said to the girl. "What's your name?"

"James! You know Reina!" Penny snapped as she straightened her gown.

James blushed at his mistake. "Right. Sorry Penny."

"Penny! I saved you some cookies! They're good cookies!" Reina exclaimed, handing her sister and her friends chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks!" Vivian said as she ate her cookie. "By the way, you remind me of Crackle."

"Who?" Reina asked, touching one of her golden brown pigtails in confusion.

"Crackle's my pet dragon," Vivian explained. "You would love her. She's very playful and sweet."

Reina giggled, giving her sister a hug.

"Where are you going? And can I come?" Reina asked with a smile.

"We're going to take Felix back home to his kingdom of Martinstine," Sofia said. "You can come with us if you like."

Reina shook her head. "Penny said he was mean and James said he had hurt you. Real bad."

"He was forced to hurt Sofia, and he regretted it," Vivian said. "Plus, Penny can be a little bratty at times."

"I am not!" Penny yelled, storming out of the room in anger as James followed her.

"Vivian! What made you say such a thing?! Especially in front of Penny's parents!" Amber scolded as Vivian had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Vivian said with a sob. "I just love to speak my mind."

"But not when it doesn't concern you!" James snapped, dragging an angered Penny with him.

Vivian broke down crying. "Leave me alone, James!" she shouted at the blonde prince.

"Don't you dare yell at him!" Penny shouted, tackling her to the ground.

Hugo and Felix watched in horror mixed with amusement as Amber looked at the window that was in the throne room and groaned.

Vivian kicked and punched Penny as they fought.

"You don't deserve James!" she shouted, kicking Penny in the stomach. "You're a horrible girlfriend."

"It's puppy love! Besides, we've not even started dating yet!" Penny yelled before feeling Sofia and her mother grabbed her by the waist.

"Looks like we're staying here tonight as the sun has already set," Amber said glumly to Hugo and Felix.

"Penny! You know better than to pick fights with innocent little girls," Penelope scolded her daughter.

Penny hung her head low, feeling her braids touch her sides. "Yes Mom."

Penelope hugged Vivian. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked the princess.

"I'm fine," Vivian said quietly. "But where are we going to sleep? We can't go back in our carriage and sleep."

"I don't know about that." Penelope smiled warmly, hoping to make her eldest daughter's unexpected guests welcomed.

"Mom! They can stay here for the night!" Penny exclaimed with a smile. "Sofia and Amber can sleep with me, Vivian can sleep with Reina, and we have guest rooms for the boys! Please Mom and Dad?!"

Penelope smiled."Penny, that sounds fantastic!"

Alonso took Penny's hand and gently squeezed it. "Just as long as nobody is harmed in the process."

Reina giggled, kissing Vivian on the cheek.

"Dad, we'll be fine." Penny smiled nervously at her own words.

They had to fine. The guards in Brillancia were usually on high alert in any sign of trouble.

It wasn't like something was going to happen in the middle of the night.

Could it?

…

"Come on Buttercup!" Charlotte ushered impatiently as the white mare wouldn't budge. "Your sisters wouldn't want to leave without you, would they?"

The horse neighed at the mention of her sisters Blossom and Bubbles. They wouldn't dare leave her behind as she wasn't nicknamed by Charlotte as the toughest fighter for nothing.

"Come along then," Charlotte beckoned while Buttercup finally joined her and the guards that had Blossom and Bubbles near the front road that lead to the village out of Martinstine.

"Queen Charlotte, you're going to leave your husband and little girl behind. Are you sure you want to do this?" A guard asked, adjusting Blossom's reins.

Charlotte placed her hands on Buttercup's reins before looking back at the two guards that Wilbur had requested to be with her through her journey. "I'm positive Tom. I love my son too much to let him suffer alone."

"I'll take care of Felicity," Wilbur said, hurrying to his wife with Felicity in his arms. "But where exactly are you going, my dear?"

"Enchancia," Charlotte answered, giving Felicity a kiss on the forehead.

Felicity cooed innocently, not understanding what was going on.

"On second thought, I'm taking our daughter with me!" Charlotte said, letting go of Buttercup's reins.

"On Buttercup? To a kingdom that she doesn't know about? Besides Charlotte, I thought we promised that I was going to take give of Felicity until you, Tom, and Jerry got back with Felix!" Wilbur hollered as Felicity began to fuss.

"I changed my mind!" Charlotte declared, taking the fussing infant from her husband's arms.

Felicity cooed softly as Charlotte carefully held her and Buttercup's reins.

"What exactly are you doing to do?" King Wilbur asked.

"Simple. Find our son and bring him home," Charlotte told him as with the sound of Blossom's neigh, she gently kicked Buttercup and off she and Felicity were, leaving Wilbur by himself.

"BRING ME BACK SOME BACON!" Wilbur yelled but his wife was gone and wouldn't come back until Felix was found.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"Sofia? What's wrong?" Amber asked, rubbing her eyes.

It appeared to her that she wasn't the only one that had been awakened by the brunette princess as she saw Penny, in her nightgown and hair loose from their braids, by her sister's side in seconds.

Amber wasn't quite sure what time it was but knew that it was still night from looking at Penny's window.

Her heart felt like breaking as the blonde princess saw Sofia kick her legs and arms in the air, whimpering like a frightened dog.

"I don't want Felix to die," Sofia whimpered. "What if Dad wants him executed?"

"Daddy wouldn't do that!" Amber reassured her with a small smile. "Besides, I know there's something else bothering you."

"I dreamt that Vivian has feelings for me," Sofia said softly.

"What?!" Penny pushed a lock of hair of Sofia's face. "That was a dream Sofia and it's most likely she's falling for Felix."

Amber struggled to hold her laughter. "Oh? What about you and James?"

"Double standard alert!" Sofia giggled, hugging her knees in delight.

"Shut up!" Penny yelled, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "I just like James is all."

"And is this about me being in love with Sofia?" Vivian said as she entered the room. She was wearing a nightgown that looked as if it belonged to a princess much younger than her.

"You do? I thought it was the Felix boy," Reina replied, confused as she followed the raven haired girl.

"It is!" Vivian blinked as she saw everyone stare at her. "I mean Sofia we are best friends! What even gave you the idea that I was in love with you?"

"You said so before we left the castle," Sofia reminded her with a small smile.

Vivian groaned, placing her hands to her hips. "Sofia, that wasn't me talking it was a spell and beside I'm falling a love with Felix."

"See Sofia? It was only a dream you were having,"Amber told her gently

Sofia smiled at them, realizing that Amber was being truthful. I think you're both right."

Vivian bit her lip, wanting to get away from the subject.

Thankfully, Reina came to the rescue and walked to Penny, hugging her.

"Sleepover sissy?" Reina asked sweetly, playing with Penny's hair.

"Not tonight Reina. Now back to bed," Penny told her gently as the four-year-old groaned a little, dragging her teddy bear with her.

Sofia heard "Am I cute?" from Vivian, once the youngest princess of Brillancia was out of the room.

Sofia giggled to herself, humming gently. "Amber my dream! It's coming true! I told you Vivian is in love with me!"

"Sofia! Snap out of it! Please!"Vivian begged, hoping that her friend would listen.

"No you aren't cute Vivian!"

"Cute? Sofia what are you Talking about?!" Vivian exclaimed in disgust. "I never asked If I was cute!"

Amber sighed as the last thing she needed was stress. "Vivian, just let it be. Sofia is just tired is all."

"Well okay Amber. I'll see how Sofia is in the morning okay? Night!"

Vivian rejoined Reina as Amber, Sofia, and Penny went back to sleep before a scream erupted from the brunette princess' lips.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sofia sobbed, shaking in fear as Amber was by her side in minutes.

She remembered James saying that their sister had a panic attack once as part of her healing but never thought she would have one again even after Felix had apologized.

"It's okay, Sofia," Vivian said, hugging the princess. "I'm here. Everything's okay now."

"It's not okay!" Sofia screamed, having Penny and Amber look at Vivian.

"Sofia what are you hearing?" Vivian asked in concern.

"Stop it Vivian! Just stop saying that we're sweethearts because we aren't not lovers! We're friends!" Sofia screamed while Penny and Amber, along with Vivian, looked shocked by Sofia's words"

"Love? Amber what is up with Sofia? she's never acted like this before!"

"Vivian, what are you doing back?" Penny asked softly while hearing her friend scream.

"I heard Sofia screaming." Vivian blushed a little bit. "And I wanted to help her."

"And so do I!" Felix declared, walking into the room with James and Hugo.

"Stop fighting me, Sofia Please" Vivian said firmly as she restrained Sofia, holding onto her tightly.

Sofia couldn't control her emotions as she slapped Vivian before running out of Penny's room screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Sofia! Come back!" Vivian shouted as she and Amber ran passed James "Cause you will wake up the whole castle!"

"Vivian Amber what happened?"James asked as he ran to keep up.

"James Sofia had another of her little episodes," the raven haired girl explained as Amber looked at James.

"Sofia will calm down eventually from her panic attack, won't she?" The blonde princess asked anxiously.

"Of course she will Amber, " Vivian said as she came to the door and stopped "I mean Sofia couldn't have gotten too far."

…

Sofia wasn't found until the morning by Niles, sleeping in the Brillancia stables as Penny's horse Felicity licked her face.

She awoke with a start." Oh Hello Felicity. It's nice to see you."

"You okay Sofia Hon? You look tired and lost," Felicity acknowledged in concern, seeing the little girl's red eyes as Sofia was unaware of what she had done hours before during her panic attack.

"I'm okay Felicity but is this a stable of some kind?"

"it sure is!" Felicity smiled brightly at Sofia before she frowned. "Why? What's wrong?'"

"Nothing," Sofia muttered, getting up to her feet. "I have to get going now but thanks for the talk."

Sofia slowly found herself in the Brilliancia kitchen where her siblings, Vivian, Hugo, Felix, Penny, and her sister and parents were waiting.

She looked at them. They were dressed and their hair was combed or up in the case of Penny and Reina before she looked at herself.

She was dirty and her hair was covered in hay while the brunette princess smelled of horse.

She looked at Felix before a memory of her being attacked flashed in her mind.

"What happened?" she asked Vivian in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You had a panic attack a few hours ago but now you've found yourself the Brilliancia kitchen," Vivian answered, drinking a slip of milk.

"So no stables?" Sofia asked, a bit nervously, feeling her breathing get heavy.

"You were in the stables?" James asked with amusement. "No wonder you smell like a horse."

"James!" Amber and Penny scolded, giving him a glance as Sofia looked ready to cry.

She didn't know what she had done hours before. She felt scared, curling herself into a ball, muttering quietly to herself.

"Don't worry, my sweet," Vivian said, walking over to Sofia and cuddling her. "I'll protect you."

"No! Please! Stop!" Sofia screamed as Hugo looked at Felix.

"If I wasn't in the presence of Penny and her parents, you've been dead by now!" He hissed at the brown haired boy, his patience numbered.

"I know," Felix gulped as he ran over to Vivian, cuddling Sofia with her.

Amber watched the scene before her in shock. Her sister's attacker was trying to help her.

Sofia had been right all along. Felix had changed from the boy he used to be.

"You're quite a cutie, Vivian," Felix remarked, causing the princess to blush.

He silently blushed back while Sofia was beginning to calm down before sobbing into his chest.

"I want my mommy!" Sofia wept as Amber's heart felt like breaking.

She didn't want to see or hear Sofia suffer like she had told James weeks before but this time, she didn't have a choice.

"Does anybody have a pacifier?" James asked as he looked around.

Penny shook her head. "We gave Reina's away once she grew out of them." She glared at him. "And Sofia doesn't need one!"

"You don't have the right to tell me what I can't have!" Sofia shouted at Penny, sticking her tongue out at the girl even though she knew that Penny couldn't see it.

"Sofia, calm down," said Felix gently as he didn't fully fathom why she was angry.

The brunette princess was about to shout again before the Brilliancia castle guards ran in, their faces covered in sweat.

Sofia sat down, sucking her thumb. All this stress made her want to go back to infantile behavior.

Ignoring Sofia's sudden return to infanthood, the guards looked at Penelope and Alonso.

"My king, my queen, our dearest apologies for interrupting you, your children, and their guests, but a woman by the name of Queen Charlotte of Martinstine is demanding the release of her son," one of the guards said, breathing heavily.

"Bring her in," Penelope demanded gently but also sternly.

They opened the doors, letting in Charlotte who carried Felicity who was fussing in her arms.

"Where is my son?" The queen of Martinstine asked, looking around the room.

"You mean Felix?" Questioned Penelope with a growl.

"Dearest..." Alonso tried to calm down his wife but she refused.

"Quiet Alonso!" Penelope turned to Charlotte. "As for you, how dare you barge in my castle like you're doing for nothing but your son!"

"How dare I?" Charlotte hissed, carefully holding Felicity in her arms. "Have you just given birth recently and then discover your child missing?! I don't think so!"

"You want your son? You can have him!" Penelope grinned, taking Felicity from Charlotte's arms before shoving the queen of Martinstine to the ground.

The room was silent as for a moment the only one that made a sound was Felicity.

"Mom?" Felix looked around, seeing a woman whose brown locks were loosing from the elegant bun he was used to. He looked again before he frowned. "Mother!"

"Felix!" Charlotte groaned in pain as she ran to her son before getting down on her knees and hugging him.

"Aw! What a happy family," Vivian said, seeing the scene from afar. "Hello Queen Charlotte!"

The queen of Martinstine didn't respond, hugging Felix close to her chest.

"I missed you!" She sobbed softly, brushing his locks before coming across some dry blood.

Charlotte tried ignore the blood, swiping his hair neatly.

"I missed you too," Felix said as he walked to Penelope and held his sister in his arms, hugging her.

Charlotte cleared her throat before Felix bowed his head lightly.

"And you as well Mother."

Felicity cooed, happy in her own little world.

"Why did you bring Lissie Mother?" Felix asked in concern. "You know how small she is." He bit his lip. "And it's all my fault."

"Felix, it's not your fault for Felicity being born early," Charlotte assured him as Felicity giggled, trying to hug her mom while her chubby hands missed each time.

Felix tickled his baby sister as he continued to hold her in his arms, feeling very protective of her.

"I'll make sure that nobody dares to hurt you," he told her. "If they do, I'll break them!"

Felicity cooed in confusion as Sofia came to the family of three, a bit embarrassed by her attire and look that she had at the moment.

"Princess Sofia, I'm so glad to finally see you at last," Charlotte smiled. "Why is your dress dirty?"

"I slept in the stables," Sofia muttered softly, her cheeks filled with embarrassment.

Charlotte chuckled. "I did the same thing once when I was your age." She paused, clearing her throat. "But I never did again."

"That's okay." Sofia giggled, imagining the scene in her mind. "We all grow out of certain things, don't we?"

Charlotte smiled softly while Felicity reached out her hands towards Sofia's amulet.

Sofia backed away, looking at the baby princess as she imagined what could have happened if she shouted at the infant.

 _"Don't touch my amulet! EVER!" she shouted at Felicity as the infant blinked before she started to cry while Felix patted her back._

 _"It's okay Lissie, it's okay," he shushed, turning his gaze to Sofia. "Sofia! She's only a baby!"_

 _"I'm sorry," Sofia apologized quickly. "I just don't like people touching my amulet."_

Sofia snapped out of her imagination to see the baby princess trying to grab her amulet.

Sofia pushed Felicity's hands away gently. "No sweetheart you're too little for my amulet."

Amber smiled, hearing Felicity continue to coo happily. "That want better than I thought it would."

Hugo nodded in agreement. "Sofia, I'm proud that you kept your cool"

"Thanks Hugo as it keep me from shouting and scaring the baby," Sofia said as Amber had put a hand on her sister's shoulder, seeing her stressed.

"Come on, Sofia, maybe the fresh air will calm you down," she suggested with a small smile.

"I'll go with her," Charlotte offered before she held Sofia's hand as they walked outside.

Amber nodded sadly but brightened up as everyone else that was in the room gathered around Felix and Felicity.

The group, excluding Alonso and Penelope who had left minutes before when Felicity started crying, headed outside into the gardens, gazing at the flowers and greenery before them.

…

Sofia sighed, shaking out her hay covered hair as she looked at the queen of Martinstine.

The mother of two ventured from her home to find Felix and all the brunette princess could do was fear him even after she trusted him.

"It's okay, Sofia," Felix assured her, coming to the princess unexpectedly. "I'm not going to harm you anymore."

Sofia jumped at the sound of his voice, clutching her amulet close to her chest.

"Felix! You scared me!" She gasped, trying to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his hands to his sides. "I truly am."

"What about the nightmares I've had? What about my panic attacks?!" Sofia asked, stepping away from him in fear.

"I'm sorry for them too." Felix smiled sadly. "I didn't realize how much I would affect you."

"Oh but you did Felix! You really did!"

Sofia ran off in tears as Felix felt Charlotte put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mother, I'm a horrible child, aren't I?" He asked, putting his hands to his face.

"No, you're not." Charlotte shook her head. "Some people just can't handle the truth, that's all."

"Like Sofia." Felix sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I don't get it Mother, she trusts me but now she hates me."

"She's afraid of letting go of the past between you two," Charlotte reminded him, a depressed smile filled her face. "Like you and your father."

"I've let go already," Felix said, grumbling. "Why can't Sofia do the same?"

"You've hurt her in a place where in her mind, will never heal."

"But it has to! I apologized! I'm no longer cursed! I'm not a bad hat! I'm not a devil! I'm not the boy I was!"

"I'm ready to let go, Felix," Sofia acknowledged as she came back, drying her tears.

"Really?" Felix asked with a hopeful smile.

"Not fully but I know I can't be afraid of you forever," The brunette princess answered softly.

"Yay!" Charlotte cheered as she clapped her hands. "High-five, Sofia."

The two children stared at her awkwardly before the queen of Martinstine raised her hand down.

"I meant to say congratulations." She cleared her throat, turning to her son. "Felix, go get your sister for me, I need to speak with Sofia alone."

The prince of Martinstine nodded in understanding. "Of course Mother."

As Felix went back to the castle, Sofia faced Charlotte.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, straightening her dress nervously.

"No dear." Charlotte knelt down to Sofia's level, pushing a lock of hair from her face. "I would like to thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Sofia said, hugging Charlotte as gently as she could.

Taking her hand, Sofia followed Charlotte back to the castle where James, Amber, Hugo, Vivian, Penny, Felix, and a cooing Felicity were waiting.

"Sofia!" Amber yelled, hugging her sister before backing away in disgust. "You really need a shower or something before you have our carriage smell like horse."

"Princess Amber! Be nice!" Penelope scolded, walking into the room. "Princess Sofia, Alonso and I will make sure that our steward Niles has you cleaned before you go."

"Thank you Queen Penelope," Sofia muttered, her cheeks flushing wildly.

"Sofia?" James asked in concern. "You're starting to look a little pale. Are you okay?"

"I am," Sofia said, unaware of how pale she was. "I just don't like germs."

"We know that Sofia but what James means is that you're starting to look ill," Amber muttered in an almost motherly tone.

"I'm not ill!" Sofia exclaimed as she crossed her arms, stomping her bare feet in frustration before she felt dizzy.

Sofia fainted onto the floor as Amber screamed, stroking her hair and nearly in tears.

She couldn't believe it! Her sister had been well the night before but now she looked sickly.

Penelope picked up Sofia out of the room carefully and carried her to Penny's room as the prince of Martinstine turned to the oldest princess of Enchancia.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Felix said to Amber with a sad smile.

"I am especially," Penny muttered softly, trying not to blush as James touched her shoulder. "I shouldn't had gotten so upset with her.

James looked at her, sighing. "Yes! Maybe you shouldn't have."

"Hold on! We're not blaming anyone here!" Felix declared, gently tickling Felicity's leg as the little girl cooed in delight.

"But-" everyone else except for Charlotte protested before he interrupted with a sigh.

"No buts! Especially you Hugo. I know you hate me but it doesn't matter now. What matters is Sofia."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

It was a day and a half before Sofia had woken up from her faint spell and felt something that she hadn't felt since being attacked.

Her self confidence. Eagerly she tried to run but was stopped by a concerned Amber who she didn't know was there.

"Sofia! Thank goodness you're awake!" The blonde princess cried, hugging her tightly. "I thought we would lose you."

"Amber what are you talking about?" Sofia asked, pushing her sister away gently. "I only went to sleep for awhile." She looked down at herself and saw how sweaty her clothes were. "Let me get changed and we'll fly home because I'm sure Mom and Dad are wondering why we didn't come back home yet. " she gave Amber a hug. "I'll meet you downstairs. Okay bye Amber."

 _That's strange. Sofia's acting like herself. The old Sofia again. Yes!_ the blonde princess thought happily as Sofia walked to the door

She smiled and ran to Reina's room where James was in the middle of a forced tea party along with Felix and Hugo.

"Sofia's awake!" Amber screamed happily, grabbing her twin by the arm while Reina blinked in confusion.

"Why?" The four-year-old asked, almost in a depressed way. "I don't want you to leave."

James smiled sadly at Reina. "I'm afraid we have to go. Our parents are probably worried about us."

"I would have to agree with James," said Penny as she came in the room before she was stopped suddenly by James putting his lips against hers.

"I will miss you too," Penny said in surprise as she kissed James right back.

"Hugo, Vivian, can you take Reina out to the garden and help her get ready for a real tea party please?" Sofia asked, trying to look away from her flirting brother and friend.

"Of course," Hugo said as Sofia thanked them both.

"Sofia you get ready fast," Amber acknowledged, impressed.

"James! Penny! Stop kissing!" Sofia scolded, leaving the lovebirds to groan.

"I was just making up for the accidental kiss she gave me weeks ago," James defended as Penny blushed.

"What kiss?" Amber asked in confusion.

"It's nothing." Sofia smiled excitedly. "Come on! Queen Charlotte is expecting us!"

…

"Princess Sofia, Prince James, Princess Amber, good morning to you all," Charlotte greeted, buttoning up the top of her gown while she held Felicity carefully in her arms.

"Good morning to you as well Queen Charlotte." Sofia smiled lightly at the queen of Martinstine. "I'm sorry about my fainting spell."

"Dear, you don't have to be sorry. In fact Queen Penelope and I had gotten along with each other after the incident."

"Really?"

Charlotte nodded as Felicity cooed while she gave the almost a week old infant to Felix who started playing "This Little Piggy" with her toes.

"This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef," he muttered as Sofia giggled before looking at Charlotte.

"Felix has changed, hasn't he?" She asked, not giving in to the fear she once had.

"That's the best news I've heard since you were attacked Sofia but we should really join Reina and her tea party before we leave," Amber interrupted, barely giving Charlotte a chance to answer her sister's question.

"Really Felix? Is this your baby sister?" Sofia asked in confusion, ignoring her sister for a bit.

Felix stopped playing with his sister's toes to look at Sofia. " Yes Sofia but you've meet her already. Remember?"

Sofia shook her head. Un.. No I don't but thanks anyway Felix." She looked at Charlotte almost shyly. " Queen Charlotte can I hold her please?"

"Of course Princess Sofia," Charlotte replied while Felix didn't gave a fuss like the old him would've done.

Sofia held Felicity carefully in her arms while the little baby cooed softly before tugging on her hair.

"I think she likes you!" Felix exclaimed with a chuckle. "Then again her second middle name is after you."

Sofia looked at Charlotte with a small smile. "What is Felicity's full name if you don't mind me asking."

"Felicity Rosemary Sofia," Charlotte answered with a small smile of her own.

"It's beautiful!" Amber shouted in glee before clearing her throat. "Though it would be much better if she had been named after me."

"Amber!" James groaned in annoyance.

"Kidding! Kidding!"

Felicity tugged hard on Sofia's hair while the brunette princess tried to gently get the infant's hands off her hair.

"Ow! Let go Felicity! Please!" Sofia begged while Felicity cooed happily.

"Lissie! Over here Lissie!" Felix cooed, holding his hands out while the infant had let go of Sofia's hair.

Sofia felt her hair for damages before facing Charlotte. "Wow! Felicity's sure got a good gap for a baby that is but she sure is cute."

Charlotte smiled at the praise of her only daughter. "Thank you Princess Sofia."

"You're welcome but we better get to Reina's tea party now," Sofia said as she handed Felicity over to Charlotte.

"Mother, do you think Lissie and I will get along as we get older?" Felix asked, once Sofia and the others were gone.

Charlotte stroked his hair affectionately while a sleepy Felicity yawned. "I think so Felix. You are her big brother after all and she'll be looking up to you."

The prince of Martinstine grinned at his mother's words, hugging her tightly.

…

"Help me," Hugo whispered to Sofia when she and her siblings had arrived to Reina's tea party.

"Quiet!" Reina scolded, fixing a toy crown on her head. "I am your queen!"

"Actually Reina, Penny will be queen of your kingdom in a couple years and you'll still be a princess," James acknowledged, only to receive a growl from the four-year-old.

"I am your QUEEN!" Reina bellowed as Penny stood up, grabbing her by the arm. "Penny! Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry about Reina's outburst but the tea party is over. " Penny continued to hold her sister's arm as she protested "You all need to get home before your parents start to worry."

"Okay Penny I will see you soon my love," James said as he gave her a goodbye kiss.

Felix smiled at the interaction as he held Vivian's hand. "Goodbye my loving Vivian. I hope to see your kingdom soon. "

Vivian giggled before she hugged him, making him blush. "I hope to see you again soon Felix and little Felicity too. Goodbye for now until we meet again."

…

With their hugs goodbye and tears (mainly from Reina) were finished, the two groups went their separate ways before Felix showed up on Blossom as he held her reins, right next to the Enchancian carriage.

"Good luck with the Flying Derby if you want to get back into it Sofia." Felix handed Sofia a daisy that Penelope and Alonso were allowing him to keep. "This is for you, as part of our newfound friendship."

"Which I hope stays!" Amber shouted at the two of them before Vivian pulled her down.

Sofia giggled at Amber's intention before facing the prince of Martinstine. "Thank you Felix. And I will get back into the Flying Derby once my legs and emotional state heal altogether. "

Felix sighed at the way he used to be before smiling at the youngest princess of Enchancia."I am really sorry for everything Sofia. I never should have listened to my friends. And I will help you in anyway I can."

"Thanks but no thanks. Sofia's been doing good with me as her teacher thank you very much!" Hugo spat in disgust, crossing his arms.

"Hugo be nice please," Sofia told him before turning to Felix. "Of course Felix you can help me too."

Felix gently kissed her hand as she giggled."Thank you Sofia. I really appreciate it."

The two new friends smiled at each other before Felix took off on Blossom while Sofia looked at her siblings with a smile.

"See? I told you he'd change!" She exclaimed, still smiling as Hugo took off while Amber held her hand.

"I guess you're right." Amber sighed happily. "And I guess that my promise to you worked after all."

Sofia was confused. "Huh?! What promise? You never said anything about a promise."

Amber laughed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You'll find out soon enough Sofia." She turned to James with a glance. "Just as long as somebody who we both know hasn't told you yet."

"I didn't say anything!" James protested, focusing on Sofia."We're just glad you're getting better Sof."

Sofia didn't say anything before she hugged her siblings. She was glad that they had stuck around for her when she was attacked for if they hadn't, she would still be in fear and lying in bed with a pained back.

She shuddered at the memories before letting go of Amber and James.

"I'm glad that I'm getting better too. Thanks to you two," Sofia told them with a smile while they laughed and stroked her hair messily.


End file.
